HAO Y LYSERG: VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE
by Ale Diethel
Summary: TERCERA Y ULTIMA TEMPORADA...
1. EL NUEVO COMPAÑERO

**HAO Y LYSERG EN:**

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL NUEVO **

**COMPAÑERO.**

En una escuela prestigiada de Japón estudia un joven llamado Hao Asakura, el y su hermano gemelo viven en las instalaciones de la escuela junto con varios compañeros, ya que todos son hijos de prestigiados millonarios.

Pero Hao Asakura era el típico chico popular era buen estudiante, era perfecto de los dormitorios y a veces era monitor, su hermano gemelo Yoh el es popular por tener muchos amigos, también es buen estudiante.

Hao es un conquistador trae muertas a muchas chicas,…… y algunos chicos pero ninguno les hace caso, el curso anterior su novia se fue a otro colegio por el trabajo de sus padres así que terminaron a Hao nunca lo han rechazado cuando alguien le pide algo el cobra con intereses, y cree que el mundo gira en el; al menos eso creía hasta que cierto día…….

Yoh llega corriendo por lo pasillos en busca de su hermano y cuando lo encuentra en los casilleros le da una noticia importante.

" Hao, a que no adivinas que me dijo Kael de 5 año" le dice a si su hermano que estaba abriendo su casillero.

" que te dijo, Yoh" dijo Hao con una gran calma y seguridad a el no le importaba lo que decían los amigos de Yoh al menos que fuera algo importante o se referente a el.

" Tendremos un nuevo compañero de cuarto en unos días" le comento a su hermano "no hemos tenido uno desde que casi traumas al chico George". Recordó Yoh

." en serio y sabes quien será esta ves un cerebrito como Manta; un tonto como HoroHoro o alguien frió como Len Tao" pregunto

"No lo se; lo único que me dijeron es que viene desde Inglaterra y que es buen estudiante y tiene 16 años"

" ya veo, bueno espero que ese chico siga mis reglas sino es así ya conocerá a Hao Asakura"

" Lo que digas hermanito" dijo Yoh sacando sus audífonos del casillero

"No me llames así, recuerda que yo soy tu hermano mayor"

" Por una hora" dijo Yoh molesto le fastidiaba que su hermano le decía eso.

Unos días mas tarde el chico nuevo llego a la escuela y despues de hablar con el director le asigno el salón de los gemelos Asakura el profesor presento a su nuevo compañero de clases.

"Chicos, chicas quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clases su nombre es Lyserg Diethel viene desde Londres quiero que sean amables con el"

"es un placer conocerlos a todos" dijo el joven ingles.

Hao al verlo sintió algo dentro de el, su corazón latía fuertemente era un tipo de sentimiento que jamás sintió por ninguna persona ni por su antigua novia.

El se pregunta que era eso, que es lo que sentía por el joven de cabellos verdes.

Las clases trascurrieron y Lyserg ganaba cada ves mas amigos se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de chicos y chicas le hacían muchas preguntas y el amablemente las contestaba.; de alguna forma esto molestaba a Hao no sabia porque pero pensó que era por la atención que le daban era muy listo incluso era bueno en deportes como en básquet ball; pero Hao ya ideaba algo para el ingles.

Mas tarde Lyserg se dirigió a su dormitorio; estaba impaciente por conocer a sus nuevos amigos pensaba en como se llevaría pero tenia un tipo de presentimiento pero no le hizo caso y entro.

"Buenas tardes mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel y este es el dormitorio A, de los hermanos Asakura" pregunto amablemente y traía consigo unas maletas y una mochila azul.

." Si es, y bienvenido yo soy Yoh Asakura y el que esta en la cama es mi hermano gemelo Hao Asakura"

"Hola que hubo chico" dijo sin mirarlo, ya que no quería que su corazón se acelera cuando lo vio la primera ves e igual paso el resto del día cuando se lo encontraba estaba confundido porque se sentía feliz al verlo.

" Discúlpalo" le dijo Yoh a su nuevo amigo

"de acuerdo" dijo Lyserg mientras colocaba sus cosas en la cama

si sabes aquí hay solo una regla" comento Hao cuando el joven entro y estaba ya en su cama

" ¿cual es?" pregunto el peliverde

" que me debes de obedecer en todo" dijo Hao Asakura con voz firme y segura.

" disculpa, dices que debo hacerte caso en todo" Lyserg no podía creer eso era imposible que alguien fuera así.

" así es ya que en esta escuela mando yo, ni se te ocurra chismear; ya que yo suelo tomar venganzas que destrozarían tu vida académica de por vida"dijo Hao sin importar la reacción de Lyserg

" no puedes hacer eso" dijo Lyserg algo molesto "puede hacerlo" le pregunto a Yoh con cara de duda.

" Si pude ya que nuestro padre es el benefactor de esta escuela si nos expulsan papa ya no dará nada de dinero y una ves que nos graduemos papa piensa en seguir aportando dinero a esta sagrada escuela"

" entonces si me niego me harás la vida miserable" comento Lyserg

" así es, ahora se bueno Lyserg y por que no me preparas el baño" dijo Hao buscando sus cosas del baño

Lyserg lo miro con cara de nunca en la vida pero miro a Yoh quien con la mirada le dijo que si lo hiciera y tuvo que hacerlo.

Mientras Lyserg se instalaba, se encontraba pensando sobre sus compañeros de cuarto.

"No pensaba que me encontraría a un tipo tan presumido solo espero que no sea como el bravucón de mi antigua escuela, el golpeaba a todo el mundo sin piedad, me pregunto si Yoh es como su hermano ya que no parece de ese tipo parece ser muy tranquilo y hasta amable y simpático, en cambio Hao Asakura se ve presumido, arrogante y tan tan odioso es la persona mas chocante que he conocido en mi vida"

Mientras Lyserg se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

Yoh escuchaba su música en los audífonos y pensaba.

"a mi hermano le simpatizo al chico nuevo por lo generalmente el pide dinero o las cosas de valor o incluso hasta llega a quitarles algunas de sus ropas favoritas, pero nunca solicita que le preparen el baño, tal ves este chico cambie a Hao, pero el querrá ayudar a mi hermano, creo que eso lo sabré tarde o temprano"

En el baño Hao se encontraba bañándose y absorto en sus pensamientos.

"este chico, siento algo no se que sea desde que lo vi mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte mente y no se porque he salido con muchas personas y nunca en mi vida había sentido esto ni por esa chica que fue mi novia; pero a lo mejor el puede causarme algunos problemas es mejor tenerlo vigilado. Aunque es un chico muy lindo, tal vez, pero tal ves si se porta bien lo invite a salir conmigo, como soy tan popular de seguro aceptara ya que nadie en su vida ha rechazado al gran Hao Asakura"

Dijo mientras salía de la bañera y se secaba y se ponía su ropa, al salir vio a su hermano recostado en la cama escuchando su música y voltea donde esta la cama de su nuevo compañero y lo ve guardando sus cosas.

Continuara………….

**LO SE ESTE FF YA LO HABÍA PUESTO PEOR ME LO BORRARON ASÍ QUE LO PUSE DE NUEVO CON ALGUNOS CAMBIOS Y MAS CUANDO SE IBA A PONER MAS INTERESANTE PERO VOLVERÉ A SUBIRLO Y ESPERO RECUPERAR MIS 107 RR ERA MI FF MAS POPULAR……………… **


	2. HAO EL TUTOR

**GRACIAS POR SUS RR AMIGAS Y PROMETO SUBIRLOS PRONTO TENGAME PACIENCIA AQUI ESTA EL CAP 2.**

**HAO Y LYSERG EN:**

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 2**

**HAO ASAKURA**

**EL TUTOR**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde Lyserg se instalo en la escuela era un buen estudiante en todas las materias todas menos matemáticas ya había hecho buenos amigos como Jeremy, Kael y Jett estaban casi juntos divirtiéndose y retar a veces a la pandilla de Hao en partidos de básquet y fútbol.

." dime Lyserg que sientes en compartir habitación con los hermanos Asakura, sabes que te envidian algunas chicas y chicos por eso"le dijo Kael como entrevistándolo.

" bueno Yoh es amable, Hao me hace limpiar la habitación y no se ¿por que me envidian los demás?" pregunto con cara de duda.

"Porque todos admiran a Hao y a Yoh y algunos desearían ser su compañero de cuarto" exclamo Kael alegremente.

"porque los admiran son solo dos chicos comunes y corrientes" dijo Lyserg sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

" Yoh porque ayuda a sus amigos y a quien sea y Hao te libera de problemas mayores aunque es algo caro" dijo Jett bajando un libro para verlo

" pues yo jamás en la vida les pediría un favor a Hao Asakura quizás a Yoh si pero a Hao nunca"

" como quieras bueno el almuerzo termino es hora de regresar a clases" dijo Kael a sus amigos

Y todos regresaron a sus clases, en esa semana habían tenido exámenes y el profesor decidió hablar a solas con Lyserg.

." Lyserg, se que eres un buen estudiante, pero te fallan las matemáticas, creo que te tendré que poner un tutor"

" podría saber quien es señor"

." unos de tus compañeros de cuarto es Hao Asakura"

." ¿Hao? Bueno estoy de acuerdo señor de todas las personas de la escuela que saben matemáticas porque Hao acaso abre hecho algo malo para merecer esto "

Despues de eso Lyserg se retiro del salón lamentándose por su suerte porque tenia que soportar a Hao dándole clases.

Un rato más tarde Yoh fue a darle la buena noticia a su hermano Hao de seguro esta noticia lo alegraría mucho.

" Hao, a que no sabes lo que me dijeron los de club de matemáticas"

" que te dijeron esos cerebritos" dijo mientras guardaba sus libros en el casillero.

" Que a Lyserg no se le dan las matemáticas"

H-." y que tiene que ver conmigo Yoh" dijo sin darle importancia al asunto

" Que tu serás su tutor" exclamo Yoh alegremente.

"No te creo hermano" Hao se había quedado con los ojos abiertos al escuchar eso

"Bueno tuve que pagarles a los cerebritos de matemáticas para que tu fueras que le enseñaran a Lyserg, ya se que te trae mucha la atención" dijo viéndole seriamente, Yoh sabia todos los secretos de su hermano.

" eres genial hermano, eres genial te debo una hermanito" dijo Hao ya no podía esperar a ver al inglesito.

"Lo se; ahora debes prepararte para darles clases a Lyserg"

Al escuchar esas palabras a Hao se le ilumino el rostro al parecer por fin tenia a Lyserg a su merced.

Más tarde ese día en el dormitorio Lyserg estaba en su computadora portátil cuando entro Hao.

" Lyserg ya me entere que seré tu tutor de matemáticas, cuando quieres que te de clases pequeño amigo" le dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

"El sábado esta bien Asakura" dijo soltándose de Hao.

"El sábado por mi esta bien pero llámame Hao, si por favor" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

" bien ahora haré mis tareas de mañana y mas tarde bajare a cenar" dijo sentándose en su silla del escritorio llevándose su computadora no quería estar cerca de Hao.

" de acuerdo yo en cambio debo arreglar algunos "negocios" pendientes Yoh te encargo el cuarto" le dijo a su hermano quien recién entraba al cuarto

" De acuerdo" dijo quitándose los audífonos .

Una vez que Hao se fue Lyserg hablo con Yoh.

"Yoh que negocios pendientes tiene tu hermano" dijo mirándolo desde su escritorio.

Yh-." Como esta algo ocupado haciendo de prefecto, monitor y estudiante modelo no le da tiempo de hacer algunas tareas así que algunos hacen sus tareas a cambio de protección y si dices algo Hao te hará la vida miserable" dijo mientras buscaba una toalla

" ya veo y ahora con que es mi tutor no tendrá mas tiempo"

." Así es amigo" dijo mientras entraba al baño a ducharse.

Y llego el sábado Hao le daba clases a Lyserg.

"Por tercera vez Lyserg el punto decimal no cuenta cuando hay ceros y este se mueve cuando………" le explicaba Hao y realmente lo estaba desesperando no sabia si lo hacia a propósito o no sabia nada.

"De acuerdo, y entonces la respuesta es….. 9" exclamo Lyserg

"Bravo acertaste, aun no entiendo como es que eres bueno en todas las materias menos en matemáticas" pregunto Hao a su amigo.

" es que no me gustan los números" dijo alborotando su cabello verde.

"Continuemos esto va a tardar mas de lo que pensaba, pero cuando tenga su confianza lo invitare a salir quizás lo invite el 3 sábado del mes estoy seguro que aceptara, como soy tan popular jejejejeje bien Lyserg veo que si puedes aprender"

."Gracias, bueno eso creo"

Y así continuaron un rato mas, mientras Lyserg pensaba.

." Quien se cree Hao, me ha estado mirando raro desde algún tiempo no me importa si es el chico mas popular, no me dejare mandar por el, además no me agrada ese tipo de gente presumida que puede someter a todos y mandarlos aunque a veces se comporta amble se que es una persona engreída, en fin mientras no se meta en mi vida privada y personal no lo molestare, ahora a concentrarse en este ejercicio "

Un rato más tarde terminaron con las matemáticas.

" bien Lyserg terminamos, ahora a disfrutar de lo que queda del sábado, ya tienes planes"

" si ya tengo planes, voy a salir con Kael y Jeremy vamos a ir al cine y quizás mas tarde a las pizzas"

" de acuerdo bueno ya será otro día bueno ve con tus amigos no desearas llegar tarde o si"

Despues de esto cada quien fue por su lado. Hao pensaba en como acercarse a Lyserg. Y Lyserg pensaba como alejarse de Hao.


	3. NADIE RECHAZA A HAO ASAKURA

**HAO Y LYSERG EN:**

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 3**

**NADIE RECHAZA**

**A HAO ASAKURA**

Hao Asakura invitaba a muchas chicas a salir con el, y a otras personas y nadie absolutamente nadie lo había rechazado y nadie lo haría.

Hao pensaba que todo giraba a su alrededor que todas las personas estaban a sus pies, incluyendo el mundo entero y eso incluye su compañero de cuarto que le había llamado la atención desde algún tiempo atrás quizás desde su primer día de clases y su nombre era Lyserg Diethel.

."Yoh, crees que Lyserg acepte salir conmigo si lo invito" dijo mientras se miraba al espejo, mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

"Yo creo que si eres Hao Asakura el chico mas popular, no creo que te rechace al contrario debería sentirse alagado" comento Yoh pero a veces tenia sus dudas.

" Tienes razón soy muy popular y claro que aceptara, si no lo hace me las pagara"

" Lo que digas hermano, en cambio yo saldré con Anita quizás salgamos en una cita doble, que opinas"

" me gusta, será mejor invitarlo antes no quiero que se distraiga en el ultimo minuto, en donde estará nuestro compañero"

" Lo vi con Kael y Jeremy en la biblioteca" le informo Yoh a su hermano.

En eso Hao sale en busca de Lyserg y en efecto ahí estaba en la biblioteca y se le acerca como todo un galán llamando la atención de todas las chicas que murmuraban.

"Hola Lyserg amigo mío ¿como estas?" le dice quitándole el libro para poder verlo mejor, pero eso solo molesto a Lyserg.

"Hola Hao, buscas algo" en eso recupera su libro retomando su lectura.

"Si, y era a ti mi pequeño amigo" dijo bajando el libro de Lyserg para mirarlo fijamentecon su mano en su barbilla y observando a Lyserg. Cuando así eso es que algo quería y Lyserg lo sabía.

"Que es lo que quieres de mi cancelar la clase del sábado" dijo mientras tomaba otro libro para leer ya que Hao tenia su libro.

"Si eso y también quería invitarte a salir a ti el sábado, ya sabes pasar un tiempo a solas que dices Lyserg y se que tu……." No pudo terminar ya que escucho.

"Lo siento Hao pero no saldré contigo, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, para perder el tiempo contigo" le dijo fríamente mientras leía su libro.

."¿Que fue lo que dijiste Lyserg¿Escuche decir no?" dijo molesto aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho el lindo chico de ojos verdes.

"Si; así es Hao te dije que no" volvió a repetir Lyserg.

" no? No? Nadie rechaza a Hao Asakura te daré una ultima oportunidad, saldrías conmigo el sábado" dijo un poco desesperado.

" ya te dije que no, no saldré contigo, ni aunque fueras la ultima persona en la faz de la tierra no saldría contigo Hao Asakura" dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Hao no podía creer lo que escuchaba había sido rechazado el, el gran Hao Asakura fue rechazado y definitivamente esto no se iba a quedar así.

" escúchame bien Lyserg" en eso lo sujeto de la playera "nadie me rechaza, ni mi propio hermano y te dejare bien en claro que nadie ha rechazado al gran Hao Asakura pero no seré rencoroso, así que te daré un ultimátum cuando me pidas un favor, un gran favor mi precio será muy alto mi querido Lyserg" en eso lo suelta y se marcha.

" Lyserg rechazaste a Hao, nunca nadie lo ha hecho" dijo su amigo

" Es verdad te admiro, y a la ves estas en graves problemas amigo, me han dicho que el suele tener precios altos si se trata de favores"

" yo no lo creo, jamás le pediría un favor a Hao Asakura, una cosa es que lo nombraran mi tutor y otra cosa es que salga con el"

" Solo espero que no tengas que pedirle un favor a Hao"

En la habitación Hao estaba furioso y su hermano le pregunto que le ocurría.

"Hao que te ocurre, jamás te he visto tan molesto, ni cuando papa dijo que tenias que trabajar con el durante el verano" dijo Yoh preocupado por su hermano.

" quien se cree ese Lyserg, ese torpe me rechazo, no acepto salir conmigo, nadie me había rechazado" dijo golpeando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

" Nunca pensé que ese chico te rechazaría, pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano te pedirá un favor y tu se la cobraras"

" es cierto y cuando me pida un favor tendrá que pagar muy caro, que no se arreglara ni con una disculpa Lyserg Diethel estoy preparando mi venganza y creeme te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste lo juro por el honor de los Asakura."

En eso ríe cínicamente ante la mirada de preocupación de su hermano.

" Espero que Lyserg no se arrepienta de a verlo rechazado ya que Hao no suele ser piadoso con nadie." Pensaba Yoh temiendo por Lyserg por haber rechazado a un Asakura.

En la biblioteca Lyserg se encontraba estudiando cuando de pronto sintió un gran escalofrió como si algo fuera a pasar y era algo realmente malo muy malo… y por lo general el siempre hacia caso a sus presentimientos. Sin saber dentro de poco lo averiguaría que dentro de poco Lyserg tendría que hacer un gran sacrificio por su familia, y era uno realmente grande; uno del cual quizás se arrepentiría…………..

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: EL SACRIFICIO **

**DE LYSERG DIETHEL**


	4. EL SACRIFICIO DE LYSERG

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO HE TENIDO ALGUNAS COMPLICACIONES, ENTRE ELLAS QUE ME HAYAN BORRADO DE NUEVO MIS FF ASI QUE NO SE SI CONTINUAR CON ELLOS EN MI OTRA CUENTA PERO SI ESTA SOBREVIVE QUIZAS INTENTE SUBIRLA EN ESTA POR MIENTRAS LOS SUBIRE E AMI GRUPOYA ESTA EL CAP 1 DE LA BUSQUEDA MAS NO SE SI CONTINUARE CON MIS FF YA QE SI ME MATAN MIS FF DE NUEVO TAL VES YA NO CONTINUE O TAL VES DEJE DE ESCRIBIR POR ALGUN TIEMPO EN FIN POR MIENTRAS DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAP DE VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE...**

**HAO Y LYSERG EN:**

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL SACRIFICIO **

**DE LYSERG **

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Lyserg había rechazado a Hao y ese rumor corrió por toda la escuela y no se hablaba de otra cosa de que Hao había sido rechazado dos veces en un mismo día por la misma persona.

A Hao temía que su imagen de cayera que se burlaran de el y no lo iba a permitir que eso siguiera el debía cuidar de su imagen y un simple niño no lo iba arruinar todo solo porque le había dicho "NO" dos veces.

Así que tuvo que ser más estricto si volvía escuchar esos murmullos los castigaría a todos así que los rumores cesaron pero para Hao ya era tarde y debía recuperar su imagen de galán y no le importaba si debía amenazar a Lyserg para recuperar su imagen; su prestigio y su popularidad.

" tres semanas y nada que debo hacer para que Lyserg pague por su falta para que este a mi lado para que el salga conmigo que me pertenezca por completo" dijo alborotándose sus cabellos.

"Hao tu nunca antes te habías obsesionado con nadie ni con esa chica medio loca; porque ese repentino interés en Lyserg"

"No lo se me gustan sus ojos verdes esmeralda, me gusta como brillan al sonreír; su hermosa sonrisa, su piel se ve tan suave y tersa con ganas de tocarla sentirla respiras sus cabellos verdes ya que una ves casi lo veo desnudo y era hermoso, si no me hubiera descubierto y lanzado todos los artículos de baño hubiera visto mucho mas" dijo poniéndose rojo.

."Cuando fue eso" pregunto asombrado Yoh de que describiera tan bien a Lyserg de esa manera.

" fue la segunda semana, de que llego aquí el se estaba bañando no vio que estaba ahí y lo vi un rato hasta que tuve que salir cuando me bombardeo con los artículos de baño, desde entonces me interesa mas el chico y haré cualquier cosa con tal que caiga mis pies" dijo apretando el puño.

." Podrías extorsionarlo" sugirió Yoh al ver a su hermano de esa manera., quería ayudarlo no le gustaba verlo de esa manera.

" como hermano esa es la pregunta como" dijo Hao desesperado por tener al ingles en sus brazos, poder abrazarlo y besarlo….

." En el Internet en la pagina de finanzas donde se ve las noticias de los mas ricos y otras cosas ahí escuche o mas bien leí que la familia Diethel tienen problemas económicos, y la deuda haciende a mas de 3 millones podríamos ayudarlos a cambio de un gran precio"

"Tienes mucha razón" dijo juntando sus dedos pensando como actuar.

" y que piensas hacer hermano" le pregunto al verlo tan pensativo, listo para actuar.

" lo forzare a que este conmigo, de lo contrario llevare a su familia a la ruina total"

En el patio Lyserg estaba pensativo sobre el problema económico de su familia, pensaba que si no se resolvía ese problema el y su hermana dejarían la escuela y deberían ir a una publica, la verdad no le importaba mucho si eso podía ayudar a su familia se sacrificaría.

El haría cualquier cosa por sus queridos padres, despues de todo ellos hicieron mucho por el desde aquel día.

En eso llega un amigo de Hao su nombre es HoroHoro, era una persona tonta e infantil pero fuerte; quien trabaja para los hermanos Asakura, quien solía llevar a las personas enfrente de Hao cuando debía algo o cuando le urgía hablar con esa persona.

" Lyserg, Hao quiere hablar contigo"

" ahora que hice" se dijo mientras que HoroHoro lo jalaba por todo el patio y lo metió a un salón, Lyserg observo a Len otro amigo de Hao, por alguna razón le daba miedo tenia cara de asesino en serie. Y quizás por ese motivo no tenia amigos, solo HoroHoro que era su compañero de cuarto y quizás por eso se unió a Hao.

" Ya era hora HoroHoro; Hao lleva esperando un buen rato y sabes que a el no le gusta esperar" dijo seriamente Len.

."Perdona es que me retuvo el directo y me dijo que te digiera que lo vieras en su oficina el viernes alas 10 de la mañana"

" Ya se entero de que les hice a los de sexto" dijo tranquilamente, como si no fuera una gran cosa.

." Así es amigo, bueno ahora llevare a Lyserg con Hao" y lo lleva a la puerta, donde escucha la voz de Hao, quien le dice.

"Bien Lyserg, pasa y toma asiento"

" ahora que quieres Hao" dijo sentándose.

" a ti, y lo sabes muy bien y espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra charla pendiente"

." ya te dije que no saldría contigo ni aunque fueras la única persona con vida en la faz de la tierra"

" ya lo se pequeño pero ahora no es eso, si no algo mas"

" a que te refieres Hao explícate"

."Se del problema económico de tu familia y pienso ayudarte a cambio de un gran favor que será de seguro un gran sacrificio para ti"

"……………"

" quiero que seamos mas que amigos a cambio que tu familia se libere de esa deuda"

" te refieres a….." dijo sonrojándose cuando Hao tomo de su barbilla.

" así es pero no te preocupes nuestra relación ser aun secreto nadie lo sabrá mas que mi hermano, yo y tu y quizás mis amigos"

En eso lo besa dejando a Lyserg petrificado y en eso dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

." no llores mi pequeño Lyserg, que tal si esta ves aceptas salir conmigo" le dijo secándoles sus lagrimas.

."Yo… no se que decir………. Solo que eres la persona mas detestable que he conocido en toda mi vida y eso que he conocido a varias" le dijo tratando de separarse de el.

."Es esto o que tu familia pierda todo lo que tiene"

"Prefiero estar con mi familia en la pobreza antes de tener una relación contigo Hao Asakura" dijo bajando la cabeza.

"Tranquilo mi pequeño Lyserg, ahora estas muy preocupado que tal si vamos a comer algo y pensamos mejor las cosas" y lo toma de la mano y lo saca del salón.

Donde estaban HoroHoro y Len Tao charlando sobre sus deberes escolares.

."Jefe quiere que lo acompañemos" grito HoroHoro

" Para vigilar que nadie los interrumpa" comento Len

"Por supuesto que si, ya que todavía no termino de hablar con Lyserg ahora síganme los dos ahora" les dijo sin soltar la mano de Lyserg.

" Lo que ordene jefe" dijeron los dos siguiéndolo.

Hao llevo a Lyserg a un lado de la cafetería donde HoroHoro y Len sacaron a los estudiantes; según ellos Hao la iba a usar por asuntos de negocios y todos salieron de ahí.

HoroHoro y Len vigilaban la puerta, para que nadie los interrumpiera.

" bien Lyserg, ahora encargare algo para que comamos"

." yo no tengo hambre" en eso su estomago rugió haciendo que se sonrojara y Hao solo pudo sonreír.

" no me engañaras así que tu comerás algo"

En eso Hao pide algo para los dos sin escuchar las protestas de Lyserg. Mientras Lyserg pensaba en como salir en la bronca en que se había metido; tenia miedo por alguna razón no quería estar con una persona que no amaba, por alguna razón desde que Lyserg conoció a Hao tuvo un mal presentimiento y sabia que no seria fácil estar en la escuela; pero por alguna razón siempre se decía que algo bueno pasaría y poco a poco Lyserg sentía que eso no era posible.


	5. LA CONDICION ES

**HAO Y LYSERG EN:**

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA CONDICIÓN ES….**

En la cafetería de la escuela cual se encontraba vacía, mientras Len y HoroHoro vigilaban la puerta para que nadie entrara Hao se encontraba hablando con Lyserg, mientras ambos comían algo delicioso.

" bien mi querido Lyserg dime aceptaras mi ayuda para salvar a tu familia de la banca rota" le dijo mientras comía carne asada. "Que rico esta esto, aunque le falta salsa" pensó Hao.

"Ya te dije que no y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión" dijo comiendo una papa frita con su hamburguesa_. Estas papas están muy ricas como las que preparan Remus y Sirius" _penso Lyserg.

" ni aunque pierdas tu beca académica por reprobar matemáticas" le dijo seriamente a Lyserg ¬¬

" a que te refieres? _ Acaso ya sabe que mi familia no es de buena poción económica como la de el _ no se de que hablas"

" te investigue tu familia es de clase media y que estas aquí gracias a una beca pero para eso debes tener buenas calificaciones aun en matemáticas"

"No me importa si me sacan de la escuela no aceptara nada tuyo, prefiero estudiar en una escuela publica no seria la primera ves que estudio en una"

"_ Pero que cabeza dura tiene este chico, ahora me gusta mucho mas pero el se la busco no quería usarla pero usare mi carta final si esto no lo convence no se que lo hará _ bien Lyserg ni aunque te digiera que al quedar en banca rota sabias que podrían separarlos a ti a tu hermana Lily de tus padres y que ambos quedarían en casas hogar pero separados"

"Que dices no pueden hacer eso"

." si pierden todo, es lo mas probable"

Lyserg medito un momento, si eso era cierto lo separarían de su hermana de su hermanita a quien prometió a sus padres cuidar y proteger si era verdad eso el no tenia otra opción que aceptar.

"Esta bien, tu ganas Hao ¿cual es el trato?" dijo bajando la cabeza.

" ya te dije que tengas una relación contigo y una cosa mas mi pequeño Lyserg" en eso Lyserg sube la cabeza para escucharlo.

Despues de explicarle ciertas condiciones para ayudar a su familia.

"No, definitivamente no lo haré, no haré tal cosa" dijo levantándose tratando de salir de ahí.

"Tienes que hacerlo, despues de la humillación que me hiciste pasar es lo menos que puedes hacer" le dice agarandole de la muñeca y jalándolo así el.

" mejor me hubiera arriesgado a un hogar adoptivo" bajo la cabeza sin darse cuenta la coloco en el pecho de Hao.

" pero ya no hay marcha atrás, así que aceptas mi condición mi pequeño Lyserg" le dijo levantándole el rostro para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraban llorosos en ese momento.

." no tengo otra opción mas que aceptar cuando quieres que lo haga" sonrió tristemente y en eso unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro.

" el viernes a la hora del almuerzo" dijo secándole las lagrimas con su dedo

" será difícil" dijo desviando la mirada.

" lo se, pero al menos habrás salvado a tu familia de la banca rota, ahora acompáñame al banco a saldar la deuda, para que veas que soy un hombre de palabra"

"de acuerdo Hao, te acompañare"

Y Lyserg acompaño a Hao al banco, seguidos por Ren y HoroHoro como si fueran sus guardaespaldas donde pago la deuda de sus padres y decirle al encargado que no hablara quien había pagado la dichosa deuda de los Diethel.

" como fue que me metí en esto, se que me arrepentiré, debí imaginármelo creo que Hao es de lo peor que Tom y el director Marcos de mi antigua escuela, al menos eso quedo atrás, pero debí hacerle caso a mis amigos sobre Hao y ahora como me librare de esto, pero aun así no dejare que eso me agobie luchare por terminar la escuela quizás despues me libre de la deuda de Hao Asakura aunque algo me dice que será difícil"

Se dijo mientras caí en su cama y se lamentaba por su suerte.

Mientras Hao hablaba con su hermano en el patio.

" Vaya entonces el acepto, y lo hará el viernes a la hora del almuerzo, pobre de Lyserg se va ha humillar frente toda la escuela"

" así es Lyserg ahora es mío, tendré una relación con el en secreto, pero no tanta, lo humillare y ahora esta a mi merced ya quiero que sea viernes para verlo humillarse enfrente de toda la escuela eso le servirá para que sepa quien es Hao Asakura, hahahahahaha"

" Eso tengo que verlo incluso le diré a Manta que grave esto en su blatop para que lo veas las veces que quieras y así humillaras mas a Lyserg"

" genial, despues de un tiempo lo humillare mas, haré que su alma se destroce, así aprenderá Lyserg quien soy yo realmente Hao Asakura el mejor estudiante de esta escuela"

" Quizás mas adelante el se quede contigo de por vida, si lo sigues extorsionando como decirle que el debe pagar esa deuda con trabajo o algo así"

" eso es una buena idea así nunca me separare de mi querido Lyserg y con todo mi corazón espero hermano que eso pase _ ya que parece ser un chico con orgullo aunque presiento que oculta algo Lyserg me pregunta que será "_ pensaba Hao.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los padres de Lyserg se habían sorprendido de que alguien pago su deuda, y no querían o mas bien los encargados no sabia quien la había pagado sea como sea les dijo que tenia buena suerte, sin saber del sacrificio que hizo su hijo, sin saber lo que sufrirá durante los siguientes días, semanas e incluso meses ellos estaban felices de continuar trabajando y sacar adelante a sus adorados hijos.


	6. ¿TE INVITO A SALIR HAO?

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 6**

**¿TE INVITO A SALIR HAO?**

Por fin llego el viernes el día que tanto temía Lyserg y que tanto esperaba Hao era la hora del almuerzo, Lyserg estaba muy nervioso su corazón estaba agitado en unos momentos mas se iba a humillar frente a toda la escuela y en la cafetería, no quería hacerlo quería huir y esconderse pero debía hacerlo despues de todo el cumplió con su palabra y el debía hacerlo también como caballero ingles que era. Así que suspiro y decidió entrar.

En eso entra a la cafetería y se asoma buscándolo y en eso ve a Hao con HoroHoro, Len Tao quien están peleando como siempre porque HoroHoro se comió la hamburguesa de Len e Yoh esta a lado del pequeño Manta ambos están revisando su correo en la computadora portátil.

Lyserg respiro profundo y entro y se dirigió a si donde estaba Hao y compañía.

"Puedo hablar contigo" dijo todo rojo.

."Por su puesto de que deseas hablar mi querido Lyserg" de pronto la cafetería entro en silencio haciendo que Lyserg se pusiera mas rojo y nervioso.

"_ Maldito seas Hao Asakura como si no supieras a lo que viene, entre mas pronto lo diga mas pronto terminara _ yo quisiera invi… invitarte a…. a salir conmigo el sa…sábado" dijo todo rojo.

" disculpa no te escuche"

"_ Maldito seas Hao _te invito a salir el sábado" grito todo rojo al punto de echarse a correr y llorar.

Mientras toda la cafetería hablaba sin parar diciendo.

"**_crees que Hao acepte"_**

"_**yo no lo creo despues de todo Lyserg lo rechazo"**_

"_**es raro primero lo rechaza y luego lo invita aquí hay gato encerrado"**_

De pronto toda la cafetería cayó cuando Hao hablo.

" claro que acepto a salir contigo mi querido Lyserg a pesar que tu me rechazaste la primera ves, acepto salir contigo" le dijo mostrando un gran sonrisa.

" gracias por aceptar, ahora me retiro"

De pronto salio corriendo todo rojo, molesto y apenado. Y llego hasta un gran árbol lo mas apartado posible de la cafetería.

."Maldito Hao, te odio jamás te lo perdonare jamás por tu culpa me he humillado y para colmo debo seguirte el juego, tendré que fingir quererlo, que soy feliz a su lado como si me divirtiera estar con el, eso jamás en la vida pasara Hao Asakura" dijo golpeando el árbol y llorando.

En la cafetería. Hao hablaba con su pandilla.

." que les dije chicos a mi nadie me rechaza y ahora Lyserg come de mi mano"

"Pero no crees que se te paso un poco la mano Hao"

" no lo creo y aun falta mas mi querido hermano aun falta mas"

"Y dime donde piensan ir el sábado"

" HoroHoro es no importa lo mas importante es que el jefe se divierta un rato con ese chico"

"Pues yo no se despues de todo ese chico ya sufrió bastante no creen"

" explícate enano"

" tengo un amigo que lo conoció y dice que sufrió mucho en su antigua escuela mas detalles no me dio"

"Investígalo enano"

" de acuerdo si me llamas por mi nombre es Manta"

" OK, Manta investígalo"

Un rato más tarde en el dormitorio. Lyserg donde este se encontraba recostado boca abajo. Parecía dormido mas no lo estaba y eso noto Hao.

"Bien mi querido Lyserg todo salio bien, espera a que te diga lo que tengo planeado para el sábado" dijo sentándose en la cama de Lyserg para acariciar sus cabellos verdes.

" que tienes pensado Hao" dijo sentándose en su cama y sin verlo.

" algo muy divertido mi pequeño amigo" dijo sosteniéndolo por la barbilla para verlo a los ojos. "estas molesto Lyserg?" pregunto burlonamente.

" como si no lo supieras Hao"

" ya calla, sabias que tus ojos son muy hermosos Lyserg"

Ese comentario hizo que se sonrojara, y no hablaron por un largo rato y cuando Hao lo iba a besar Lyserg reacciono.

" acabo de recordar que debo ir a ver a mi hermana" despues de eso salio corriendo de ahí.

" lo olvidaba su hermana estudia aquí también si no me equivoco va en 1 de secundaria, me pregunto si tendrá los ojos verdes como mi querido Lyserg"

" Yo creo que si, mira Hao encontré una foto.

La foto era de Lyserg y a su lado estaba una chica de cabellos verdes y largo sus ojos eran verdes como los de Lyserg.

" es linda pero no tanto como mi Lyserg"

" Lo se Hao, lo se Hao"

"De acuerdo, cuando regrese le daré la lista de cosas, que haremos juntos"

"No creo que acepte tomarte de la mano"

" bueno eso lo sabremos el sábado"


	7. LLEGO EL SABADO

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 7**

**Y AL FIN **

**LLEGO EL SÁBADO.**

Al fin había llegado el día de la cita con Hao o sea era sábado eso significaba que debía salir con Hao, Lyserg estaba muy nervioso, y ser visto por mucha gente incluyendo a sus compañeros de clases y algunos de la escuela, si que seria algo penoso y como se lo explicaría a su hermanita si se llegara a enterar ya que los rumores en esa escuela fluían como el agua.

En eso entro Hao al cuarto y vio como Lyserg terminaba de cambiarse.

"Bien mi querido Lyserg es hora de salir juntos y ya sabes que hacer verdad" en eso pone su mano en el hombro del chico de cabellos verdes.

"Esta bien entre mas pronto empiece esto mas pronto terminara"

"Eso mismo digo aunque no deseo que termine bien en marcha Lyserg"

Ambos chicos salen de la escuela, y se dirigen a la parada del bus ninguno de los dos hablo durante un rato, en eso llega el bus que los llevo al centro donde se dirigieron a las tiendas, vieron los discos, libros etc.

Y Hao le compro un par de cosas para Lyserg entre ellos un oso de felpa, y in CD favorito de Lyserg según sus fuentes (Manta) el joven ingles al recibir el oso, se sonrojo un poco y Hao se dio cuenta de eso. Despues de eso fueron a comer algo ya que pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

"Bien mi querido Lyserg que te gustaría comer" pregunto Hao

"Lo que sea esta bien"le respondió.

"Que tal unas ricas hamburguesas con papas fritas y dos malteadas"

"De acuerdo"

En eso Hao toma del brazo a Lyserg y le murmura en su oído eso estremeció al joven.

"Apégate al plan y pon cara de felicidad y sonríe cuando te hable entendido" En eso le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Lyserg se sonrojara

."De acuerdo, pero suéltame me lastimas" en eso Hao lo suelta y se dirigen así las hamburguesas.

Adentro se sentaron en medio donde eran observados por algunos compañeros del colegio eso hizo que Lyserg se apenara más y pudo escuchar lo que decían los demás.

"**mira es el joven Hao y ese chico ingles"**

"**acepto a salir con el joven ingles que lo rechazo, es increíble que lo haya perdonado para poder salir con el"**

"**que suerte tiene ese chico, quisiera que me invitara a mi"**

"**me pregunto a donde lo llevara ahora el joven Hao**"

Era lo que escuchaba Lyserg se sentía apenado pero Hao ignoraba esos murmullos así que ordenaron las hamburguesas.

"Bien ya llego nuestra orden ahora a comer" Lyserg solo asintió cuando empezaron a comer a Hao se le ocurrió algo, pero tenia que esperar hasta el postre.

Una vez que terminaron, Hao ordeno dos helados grandes de chocolate con crema batida y chipas de chocolate y una cereza.

"Lyserg gustas probar de mi helado" le ofreció, Lyserg iba a rechazar eso pero sabía que no podía y tuvo que hacer probar el helado de Hao.

"Esta delicioso, Hao podría saber donde iremos ahora" pregunto el ingles olvidando por un segundo su situación.

"ahora iremos al cine mi querido Lyserg"

"De acuerdo, pero yo escojo la película"

"OK, tu la escogerás _ rayos y yo que pensaba en ver una película de terror o algo así, para abrazarlo, solo espero que no escoja una para humillarme, no me gustan ese tipo de películas y mas si se trata la de Barney ese dinosaurio morado me da nauseas. "_

"_ genial al fin podré ver la película que he querido ver desde hace dos semanas, si dejo que Hao escoja la película es capaz de llevarme a ver una película de terror o la película de Barney que horror creo que escojo la película de terror que ver ese dinosaurio morado, pero en fin "_ pensaba Lyserg.

Despues de comer fueron al cine donde Lyserg escogió una película de detectives esto sorprendió a Hao, no sabia que su adorado Lyserg le gustaran ese tipo de películas.

Durante toda la película pudo notar que Lyserg estaba emocionado, y más cuando así movimientos con los puños como si participara en una pelea le pareció en ese entonces un chico muy adorable. Parecía un niño pequeño. Y ahora le empezaba a gustar más a Lyserg. Durante la película Lyserg le dijo a Hao las pistas y que el ya sabia quien era el culpable.

"Nunca pensé que Lyserg se emocionara con esta película ahora que lo recuerdo, el dijo que le fascinaba las novelas de detectives, supongo que ver este tipo de películas debe ser fascinante" pensó Hao.

Un rato despues al salir del cine Lyserg aun seguía emocionado por la película.

"Esa película estuvo sensacional, estupenda me fascino aunque yo ya sabia quien era el traidor me pregunto si harán una secuela, eso seria emocionante"

"Ahora ya se que regalarte en tu cumpleaños mi pequeño Lyserg"

"En serio y tu que sabes de mis gustos"

"Que te gustan las cosas de detectives y quizás te regale una novela de detectives"

"Gracias supongo" le dio una sonrisa y Hao se sonrojo era la primera ves que le sonreía.

"Bien ya es algo tarde ya nos dio tiempo de ir al centro de juegos esa película duro 4 horas y media, así que mejor regresemos al colegio antes que nos cierren la puerta y tener que pagar la multa por el retraso" le explico Hao.

"De acuerdo" en eso Lyserg se detiene por un momento y voltea a todas partes.

"Te ocurre algo Lyserg"

"Nada, solo sentí que alguien me observara y tengo un mal presentimiento"

."Es tu imaginación chico ahora en marcha _ la verdad yo también sentí eso, me pregunto que será lo que presentimos "_

."si debe ser eso aun así debo estar alerte nunca me fallan mis presentimientos "

" bien Lyserg me divertí mucho espero que tu también"

."si mucho a pesar de la compañía de Hao me divertí "

"ahí viene el bus"

En eso lo toma del brazo y lo sube al autobús donde ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el trayecto.

Sin saber que habían sido vistos desde hace mucho rato por un joven de cabellos negros y ojos iguales en que se reflejaban maldad.

"Por fin te encuentro mi querido Lyserg, esta ves no escaparas de mi, hahahahaha"

En eso se retira perdiéndose en las sombras de la noche……

**CONTINUARA….**

**SI LO SE ESTA ALGO CORTO DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS TRATARE DE HACERLOS MAS LARGOS….**


	8. TOM

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 8**

**¿QUIEN RAYOS ES TOM?**

Pasaron varios días desde que inicio **_"el noviazgo"_** de Lyserg con Hao y todos en el patio observaban a Hao almorzando con Lyserg sobre una manta bajo un árbol como si estuvieran en un día de campo.

."Dijiste que nadie sabría esto, ahora toda la escuela lo sabe supongo que me mentiste sobre esto"

"Te dije que no te salvarías tan fácilmente mi querido Lyserg"

"Cuando terminara esto"

"Cuando yo lo diga mi querido Lyserg, cuando yo lo diga"

"Definitivamente eso sonó igual a Tom" murmuro sin saber que fue escuchado por Hao.

"¿Quien rayos es Tom?"

."No es nadie importante solo un viejo compañero"

" de acuerdo será mejor investigarlo bien despues de comer a clases"

Un rato despues Lyserg regreso a su dormitorio y Hao fue a ver a Manta.

."Hey Manta ya averiguaste algo sobre Lyserg"

"No aun no sabes lo difícil que es averiguar toda la vida de una persona"

"Pues averiguarlo y pronto"

."Hay una forma Hao"

."Cual Manta"

."Se llama pregúntale a Lily Diethel"

Hao sabía lo que le había dicho Manta pero no quería hacerlo. No quería que nadie se enterrara.

Mientras tanto Lyserg se encontraba en el patio de la escuela leyendo un libro cuando siente que alguien se lo quita pensando que era Hao.

."Hao devuelve mi…….." cuando por fin ve a la persona se sorprende que no es Hao sino Tom su antiguo compañero. "Tom, que haces aquí? No se suponía que estabas en Londres"

"Si pero vine aquí en un viaje de negocios, y por coincidencia te encontré la otra noche, y vi que estabas bien acompañado"

"El es solo un amigo si se puede decirle de esa forma "

"un amigo no te creo ya que te veías muy feliz a su lado pero **RECUERDA QUE TU ERES MÍO Y DE NADIE MAS NADIE TE AMA POR LO DÉBIL, POR TONTO RECUERDALO SOLO YO TE AMO Y NADIE MAS QUE YO, ENTIENDES**"

Le grito asiendo que Lyserg huyera del lugar siendo visto por HoroHoro quien le pareció raro ver a un extraño en los terrenos de la escuela. Un rato despues en la cafetería HoroHoro comento lo sucedido.

"Lo viste con un sujeto desconocido"

"Así es, aun no se pero Lyserg parecía asustado, no lo había visto así nunca"

"Quien será ese tipo"

"Puedes preguntarle a el o su hermana" en eso Manta se retira para su siguiente clase.

"Si no hay mas remedio acudiré a la hermana" en eso se va algo molesto.

"Dime HoroHoro como era ese chico" pregunto Len Tao algo celoso.

"Pues la verdad era muy apuesto, refinado y se ve de buena posición económica y un trasero muy……"no termino de decir ya que vio a Len algo molesto.

"Te gusto ese tipo" pregunto Len enfadado.

"Solo dije que era apuesto, pero por que te pones así no eres mi novio solo mi compañero de cuarto" en eso HoroHoro se retira algo confuso por su compañero.

"Te equívocas HoroHoro me gustas mucho y haré cualquier cosa por tu amor, no por eso he espantado a todos tus pretendientes mi querido HoroHoro" en eso el también se retira. Sin saber que fue escuchado por Yoh y Anna.

"Ves te lo dije Len ama a HoroHoro"

"si tenias mucha razón quizás debamos ayudar en algo"

"Claro pero primero hay que terminar la tarea" y ambos se dirigen a la biblioteca.

Más tarde una joven de unos 13 años salia del edificio.

."Quería verme joven Hao"

"Quiero que me cuentes algo chiquilla"

Hao le explico lo sucedido.

"Al parecer la persona que me describes es el joven Tom Riddle, un antiguo compañero de clases de mi hermano, ese tipo esta demente"

"De que hablas niña"

"bueno una ves Tom vio a Lyserg con un amigo estaban jugando, y hubo un momento se abrazaron eso molesto a Tom golpeando al pobre chico e insultando a Lyserg diciéndole que el no debía estar con nadie mas que con el, lo llamo débil, y muchos sobre nombres le dijo que si no lo aceptaba jamás en la vida seria feliz los amigos de Lyserg le dijeron que se alejara y tuvo que hacerlo a parte fue transferido y no lo volvimos a ver hasta ahora, espero que se vaya pronto Tom, y ohoh"

"Ohoh? que niña"

"Acabo de recordar que una ves Tom intento llevarse a Lyserg lejos de no haber sido con ayuda de sus amigos no quisiera saber lo que hubiera pasado y ahora que esta el puede volver a repetir eso"

"Debo encontrar rápido a Lyserg"

"Espera te acompaño"

Y ambos fueron al dormitorio donde Lyserg no estaba y preguntaron al guardia si lo vieron.

"Lo vi saliendo con un joven, no me quiso decir quien era pero el chico parecía nervioso"

" hay no piensa llevarlo de nuevo a Londres hay que detenerlo y de prisa"

En el aeropuerto Tom sujetaba del brazo a Lyserg.

"Suéltame Tom, ya te dije que yo no quiero estar a tu lado"

"Eres un tonto o que ya te dije que tu me perteneces a mi solo a mi y deberías estar alagado"

"Al parecer nadie acepta un no como respuesta"

"Bien regresaremos Londres y te llevare a recorrer el mundo y te fasinira lo se"

"Preferiría estudiar matemáticas con Hao"

"Quien es Hao? Dijo molesto.

"Mi compañero de clases y dormitorio _ porque todos se molestan cuando digo un nombre el mundo esta loco acaso "_

En eso llega Hao y Lily.

."Hey tu suelta mi Lyserg"

."El no es tuyo es mío"

"Solo eres amable con ellos y ya creen que eres de su propiedad"

"ambos se equivocan el es "mi" hermano o sea que es mío por derecho tanto de sangre como de derecho, así que largate Tom o si no gritare diciendo que eres un pervertido y parte Hao te romperá tu horrible cara y no solo el si no todo aquel que haya conocido a Lyserg"

."Esta bien ganaron por esta ves pero la próxima Lyserg será mío, me quedaría a pelear pero debo abordar el avión"

."En sueños"

Después de esto Tom regreso a Londres prometiendo que regresaría por Lyserg, mientras Hao llevaba a los hermanos Diethel de regreso a la escuela.

"Me pregunto que tipo de relación habrá tenido y porque Lyserg le tendrá tanto miedo"

En eso escucho la voz de Lyserg.

."Gracias, Hao por salvarme"

"No tienes que darla, cuando regresemos será mejor que descanses, yo te llevare la cena"

L-."Gracias otra ves _porque se comportara así, no importa estoy agradecido de que me haya salvado "_

Despues de eso ninguno de los 3 hablaron.

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SAN VALENTÍN QUE PASARA EN ESTE DÍA TAN ESPECIAL NO S ELO PIERDAN**


	9. San Valentin: La cena

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 9**

**SAN VALENTÍN: LA CENA**

Habían pasado varias semanas de lo sucedido con Tom, y por suerte ya no volvió a molestar a Lyserg ha acepción de algunas cartas, y mails pero de ahí nada.

"Sabes hermanito dentro de unos días será San Valentín y le prepare algo especial a mi querido Lyserg" dijo mientras se colocaba su saco.

"Sabes hermano creo que realmente te gusta ese chico" dijo colocándose sus audífonos.

"Así es y haré cualquier cosa por tenerlo a mi lado para siempre"

"Sabes lo que significa que muchas chicas te regalaran chocolates, quizás le de algo a Anna"

"Le prepare algo especial a Lyserg"

Mientras tanto Lyserg hablaba con sus amigos en el patio bajo un árbol.

"Se acerca san Valentín eso significa que Hao tendrá algo en mente" dijo recargándose en el árbol y cerrando los ojos

"Como lo sabes Lyserg quizás no tenga en nada en mente"

"Tiene algo lo se ya que a veces habla dormido, y dijo que tenia algo especial para mi"

"No sabia que Hao hablaba dormido"

"Lo hace a veces"

Pasaron los días y todo marchaba tranquilo.

Ha excepción que las chicas estaban como locas preparando dulces y chocolates para dárselas al chico o chicos que les gustaba o para sus amigos.

Hasta que llego el día mas temido por Lyserg, llego san Valentín.

"Ya es san Valentín, y las chicas están como locas"

"Lose ya me han regalado 6 cajas de chocolate"

" A mí igual y a ti Lyserg?"

"Seis, vamos ala siguiente clases o nos castigaran"

Despues de eso llego la hora de la salida todos había salido menos Lyserg quien guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

Cuando iba de salida es interceptado por Hao. Que lo toma por la cintura y su barbilla cae en el hombro de Lyserg y le murmura en el oído.

"Buenas tardes mi querido Lyserg" en eso lo voltea y le sostiene de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos y luego lo besa.

"Que estas haciendo" le dice tratando de separarse de el pero sin existo.

"Dándote uno de los regalos de los enamorados" le dice sentándolo en una silla, para volverlo a besar mas profundamente sin que el chico pudiera hacer nada.

" _Mientras uno de sus regalos no sea un viaje alrededor de mundo, aceptare cualquier cosa, bueno tal ves ahora a quitarme de encima a Hao "_ pensaba Lyserg por fin liberándose de Hao.

"Tranquilo mi querido Lyserg, ahora cierra los ojos y abra la boca" en eso toma la barbilla de Lyserg con ambas manos y el joven cierra los ojos como sé lo pidió Hao.

Lyserg sintió algo en su boca al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que tenia una barra de chocolate.

"Cómela, esta deliciosa confía en mi querido Lyserg" y el la come.

"Esta deliciosa Hao" dijo sonriendo sorprendido de que Hao supiera hacer ese deliciosos chocolate.

"Y espero que te guste lo demás chocolates, sabes hoy en la noche te preparare una cena especial, ahora me voy" y le da un corto beso y se retira.

En eso Lyserg ve en su regazo una bolsa de chocolates y sonríe.

"Me pregunto desde cuando Hao me empezó a caer bien, creo que hasta esta ocupando un lugar en mi corazón, ya que no se parece en nada a Tom, bien será mejor salirme de aquí"

En eso Lyserg sale del salón y se dirige al comedor.

Mientras eso pasaba Anna le daba una bolsa de chocolates a Yoh.

"Toma Yoh, lo prepare para ti"

"Gracias Anita, dime que te gustaría hacer este día"

"Me gustaría estar contigo Yoh"

"Entonces te invito a comer, ya tengo todo preparado"

"Estará tu hermano"

"No el estará ocupado, sabes Manta nos prestara su habitación y el estará con HoroHoro y Ren Tao"

"Fenomenal entonces usare mi vestido nuevo"

"Llevare todas las cosas, Anna"

"te estaré esperando Yoh"

"Por fin una cena con Anna y yo solito sin mi hermano y sin sus amigos, Lyserg gracias por distraer a mi hermano ya que siempre arruina mis citas con Anna y te deseo suerte"

Despues de esto fue a preparar todo para su cena con Anna.

Mientras tanto HoroHoro estaba abriendo su casillero al abrirlo se encuentra una gran bolsa de chocolates.

"genial otra ves mi admiradora, me dejo chocolates y de mis favoritos" dice al comer uno "me gustaría saber quien fue el que me lo dio para darles las gracias y regalarle algo" dijo comiendo otro chocolate sin saber que era observado por su admirador secreto.

Hao estaba arreglando todo para su cena con Lyserg.

"Espero que a Lyserg le guste el pollo, con ensalada mixta y puré de papas, me pregunto le daré vino o jugo ya se lo voy a combinar así que cuando lo tome, estará a mi merced"

Mientras Hao planeaba una gran noche, Lyserg se encontraba haciendo su tarea en la biblioteca, se sentía cansado, pero sabía que Hao lo esperaba.

"Que sueño tengo, solo deseo dormir, pero ese Hao desea que cene con el, al menos no me llevara a uno de esos estupidos restaurantes aburridos como lo hizo Tom la ultima ves que salí con el"

"Hey Lyserg es viernes, es san Valentín y Hao te espera" le dice HoroHoro cerrándole el libro.

"De acuerdo, me prestarías el baño, quiero darme un baño y tal ves cambiarme de ropa"

"De acuerdo, además creo que lo necesitas te ves muy cansando Lyserg"

"Gracias chicos"

Despues de eso Lyserg salio vestido y fresco del cuarto de HoroHoro y Len Tao, pero aun tenia un poco de sueño.

"espero que no se duerma durante la sena realmente se ve con mucho sueño"

"si tu te duermes en clase, pero en cierta forma tienes razón espero que Hao no se moleste"

"si realmente quiere a Lyserg no lo hará"

"tienes razón, bien entremos y veamos televisión"

"de acuerdo" ambos jóvenes entraron al cuarto. Dentro del cuarto HoroHoro seguía comiendo chocolates.

"deja de comer eso, te hará daño"

"ya cállate, al que me haya dado este regalo se lo agradeceré un día si lo conozco"

" Realmente le gusto que bien, tendré que regalarle algo en su cumpleaños que le regalare saldré un rato"

"De acuerdo" en eso salio Len feliz, ya que a su querido compañero de cuarto le gustaron los chocolates que hizo con todo su corazón como todos lo años desde que lo conoció.

Así que Lyserg llego al dormitorio y toco la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo terminando de hacer algunas cosas.

En eso Lyserg entro y se sorprendió de la que Hao le había hecho al cuarto.

"No sabias que tenias un buen gusto en decorar el cuarto Hao" en eso Lyserg bostezo.

"Tienes mucho sueño Lyserg así no puedo darle la bebida podía matarlo o peor aun, bueno la cambiare por suerte tengo algo de jugo " le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Solo es un poco de sueño, pero estoy bien"

"Bien a cenar mi querido Lyserg" y lo lleva una silla.

Un momento despues Hao trajo la cena que el mismo preparo.

"Aquí esta la cena, espero que te guste el pollo, con spaghetti, con ensalada y puré de papas"

"Si, si me gusta"

"Bien, pues a cenar se ha dicho"

Los dos cenaron un rato, Hao no dejaba de mirar a Lyserg y Lyserg evitaba no quedarse dormido, cuando terminaron de cenar.

"Quieres postre, yo mismo lo prepare"

"Este bien" dijo frotándose los ojos.

"No tardo Lyserg"

Pero cuando Hao regreso con el postre se encontró con un Lyserg dormido sobre la mesa.

"Así no pensaba, que seria nuestra primera cena juntos, bueno supongo que no calcule bien, que el día de hoy estabas cansado" dijo eso acariciando los cabellos vedes del chico dormido.

En eso lo carga y lo deposita en su cama (la de Hao) y le quita los zapatos, los calcetines y parte de su ropa dejándolo con un short y una playera blanca con una foto en ella al parecer era el y su hermana de pequeños.

"Se ve muy hermoso, espero que en nuestra segunda cena estés despierto para el postre Lyserg".

Un rato después Hao se ha puesto su pijama y se acuesta a un lado de Lyserg no sin antes darle un beso en los labios del chico dormido.

En eso Lyserg se acurruca en la cama ha Hao le pareció tierno eso, en eso ve una marca en la espada de Lyserg y al examinarlo ve que hay mas.

"Quien te habrá hecho esto Lyserg, ahora se porque me sacaste del baño no querías que viera esas cicatrices, será mejor no decir nada y esperar si tu me lo dices o preguntare a tu hermana, por ahora duerme Lyserg"

Y lo vuelve a besar. Para dormirse a su lado y abrazarlo.

Mientras tanto con Yoh y Anna terminaron de cenar bailaron a la luz de luna.

"Yoh esta ha sido la mejor de todas las cenas ojala tu hermano siempre estuviera ocupado"

"Depende de cuanto dure el chico"

"Pobre Lyserg, pero gracias a el tuvimos una cena de lo mas tranquila y romántica"

"Lo se Anita lo se"

En eso ambos chicos se dieron un gran beso, sin ser interrumpidos por primera vez desde que se habían comprometido cuando solo tenia 14 años.

"te amo Yoh"

"te amo Anna"

Y se volvieron dar otro beso.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO EL SECRETO DE LYSERG I.**


	10. El secreto de Lyserg I

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 10**

**EL SECRETO DE LYSERG I**

Habían pasado algunos días desde la cena y a Hao se le estaba quitando el ojo morado que tenia, cuando le preguntaban que le había pasado el decía que se había golpeado con la puerta mas Yoh y sus amigos sabían la verdad y al recordar lo sucedido no paraban de reír.

_**FLASBACK.**_

Lyserg comenzaba a despertar, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama sino en la Hao y para variar tenia su ropa interior, en eso entra Hao.

"Lyserg despertaste que bien"

"Que fue lo que paso, que hago aquí"

"Te quedaste dormido antes del postre, así que te deje dormir aquí en mi cama y como no es bueno dormirse con ropa, te la quite y solo te deje esa ropa interior, deberías….." en eso recibe un fuerte golpe.

"Como te atreviste hacer eso, eres un pervertido, sabias eso Hao, ahora si me disculpas me voy de aquí"

Despues de eso Lyserg se fue de ahí a su parte del cuarto. Hao quedo impactado, sobandose el rostro ya que el no sabia que Lyserg fuera tan fuerte.

_**END FLASBACK.**_

"Ya dejen de reírse eso paso ya hace mucho" dijo tocándose su ojo.

"Disculpe jefe que no teníamos la idea de que ese chico fuera tan fuerte, hahahahaha" reía HoroHoro tan solo recordar cuando Hao se los contó.

"Es cierto hermano, yo pensaba que era pacifico, hahahahaha"

"quien diría que el ingles fuera tan fuerte" dijo Anna riéndose discretamente.

"creo que es mas fuerte que usted Hao" dijo Manta riendo.

"Deberías desquitarte no crees_ hahahaha, casi me muero de la risa cuando nos contó, pero debo estar serio, pero no puedo evitar reír "_ penaba Len Tao

"Ya les dije que el tuvo motivos para golpearme así que olvídenlo"

Mientras Hao hablaba con sus amigos, Lyserg hablaba con los suyos.

"Hahahahaha, no te creo que hayas golpeado a Hao, al solo recordarlo, me muero de risa"

"Lo se y no se si debería disculparme por eso"

"Pero si ya paso mas de una semana, y no deberías hacerlo"

"Lo se, que hago"

"Tu no deberías disculparte, como dice mi hermano es Hao es el que debe hacerlo"

En la tarde Lyserg estaba en el dormitorio haciendo sus deberes. Cuando entro Hao.

"Lyserg, puedo hablar contigo?" dijo bajando la cabeza.

"Claro de que quieres hablar Hao"

"Quiero disculparme por lo sucedido aquel día, lo siento" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"De acuerdo acepto tu disculpa Hao"

"Genial, y para compensar todo saldrías contigo el sábado Lyserg"

"Lo pensare Hao"

"Me lo dirás el viernes"

"Si el viernes te lo diré"

"Bien ahora saldré atender unos negocios"

Hao fue así donde estaba Manta quien estaba haciendo su informe anual de préstamos.

"La lista esta en el escritorio Hao" dijo sin despegarse de su blatop.

"Gracias Manta, bien es hora de cobrar" al coger la lista Manta lo llamo.

"Si aun te interesa, ya tengo la información sobre Lyserg"

"En serio, genial que averiguaste"

"Que ya se porque Lyserg tiene fobia las matemáticas"

"Que Lyserg le tiene fobia a las matemáticas porque"

"Al parecer el director de su antigua escuela también daba matemáticas"

"Y eso que tiene que ver"

"Que el director le ponía problemas muy difíciles, y si no los resolvía los regañaba, los golpeaba y hasta los reprobaba"

"Que dices que ese director reprobó a mi Lyserg"

"al parecer si, es por eso que tarde en bajar su información, ya que los archivos de Lyserg y otros chicos como Jeremy estaban sellados ya que esa escuela debía proteger su reputación y compensar alas familias y despidieron al director que estuvo un tiempo en

Prisión por abuso de su autoridad"

"_ Ahora entiendo lo de las matemáticas pero no explica esas marcas, pero será normal tenerle miedo a las matemáticas por culpa de un loco _ entonces eso fue lo que le paso"

"Así es Hao, pero hay algo que no encuentro en los archivos"

"que es"

"Lyserg estuvo perdido por un largo tiempo, nadie supo donde estuvo, cuando lo encontraron dijo donde que estaba en un colegio dormitorio y que no perdió clases y ahí siguió estudiando un tiempo, mas tarde volvió a desparecer al parecer lo plagio el ex director según quiso vengarse de el pero lo salvaron a los pocos días y tengo entendido que estuvo en terapia por 2 años yo en tu lugar no le diría nada a Lyserg, no se vaya ofender o algo"

"De acuerdo" despues de esto Hao se fue.

Mientras Hao pensaba recostado en su cama.

"Lyserg acaso ese loco te hizo daño, a ti y acaso el chico que conocí tiempo atrás estará relacionado con todo esto y donde estuviste cuando te perdiste, de chico que fue lo que te ocurrió será por eso que no quieres relacionarte con las personas, porque no me cuentas quisiera ayudarte mas no se como"

**PROXIMO CAPITULO DEJENME EN PAZ.**


	11. Dejame en paz

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 11**

**DEJAME EN PAZ**

Lyserg llevaba días evadiendo a Hao desde que le dijo que no saldría con el sábado, ya que este se entero de que lo había investigado, ya que encontró parte de su expediente en el escritorio de Hao.

Hasta que un día Hao atrapo a Lyserg y lo llevo a un salón para hablar con el.

"Hao suéltame me estas lastimando"

"Oye ya te dije que lamento a haberte investigado pero había muchas cosas que tu no querías decir, tuve que hacerlo"

"Pues déjame en paz Hao no quiero saber nada de ti."

"No lo haré recuerda que me debes una gran deuda"

"Pues olvídala no me importa salir de la escuela o que nos separen a mi hermana o mi, además tenemos familia quienes nos recibirán _ algo extraños, pero nos recibirá "_

"Olvidarlo, no te dejare ir tan fácil mi querido Lyserg" en eso lo toma de la barbilla y lo besa apasionadamente, mientras Lyserg intenta librarse de el. "no te daré la salida fácil tu seguirás con el mismo juego que siempre"

"No me importa lo que hagas, déjame ya en paz Hao Asakura" pero Hao lo vuelve atrapar en un apasionado beso pero en eso Lyserg se suelta y sale del salón no sin antes darle una fuerte bofetada.

"Con que el chico tiene orgullo, esto va ser mas difícil de lo que pensé, pero me gusta que se haga el difícil, así pone las cosas mas interesantes"

Mientras tanto Lyserg.

"Quien se cree que ese Hao, como se atreve a besarme, abrazarme y sobre todo a investigarme solo espero que no descubra que yo…, no el no debe saberlo" se dijo así mismo sin saber que fue escuchado por Yoh.

"Que será eso que no quiere que se sepa, será mejor hablar con Manta.

En el cuarto de Manta.

"Tu sabes lo que Lyserg se refería Manta"

"Si creo que si"

"Pues que es"

"Al parecer Lyserg es adoptado, algo así"

."Adoptado a que te refieres"

."Al parecer su padre lo dejo a su hermano, al poco tiempo su padre murió en un accidente"

."o sea que lo abandono Manta"

" no, la verdad es que el iba de viaje de negocios pero sufrió un accidente donde murió"

."Pero eso no explica las marcas que tiene Lyserg"

"Esas marcas se las hizo en partidos de fútbol según me dijo Jeremy aunque tu también has jugado fútbol y no te dejan esa marcas tan feas"

."Ya veo, porque no querrá que se entere de que es adoptado"

."Bastante penoso es saber que el es de clase media, ahora saber que es adoptado por abandono eso seria ya muy vergonzoso"

"Cierto ya lo sabe Hao" dijo Yoh

"Si se lo acabo de decir, hace rato"

En el cuarto Hao no podía creer que Lyserg fuera adoptado, y que era de bajos recursos, pero el no creía para nada sobre el fútbol le dejo esas marcas, pero decidió olvidarlo ya que Hao se sentía mal y no era por la adopción de Lyserg sino que el siempre se burlaba de las posiciones económicas de los demás como la de Lyserg que pensaba que era de media para despues enterarse que era de bajos recursos.

"Con que mi querido Lyserg es adoptado y a parte lo otro pero eso no me importa, no me interesa si eres de una familia de bajos o altos recursos tu me gustas tal y como eres y serás mío solo mío Lyserg Diethel."

Hao se juro así mismo que algún día Lyserg seria para el y lo tendría a su lado para siempre.

**PROXIMO VACACIONES CON HAO**


	12. Vacaciones con Hao

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 12**

**VACACIONES CON HAO**

Se acercaban las vacaciones y Lyserg pensaba en quedarse en la escuela de verano, en eso ve a Hao.

"Lyserg que bueno que te encuentro, dime ya tienes planes para las vacaciones"

"Eso a ti que te importa Hao"

"Claro que me importa si no tienes planes te invito a casa que dices"

"Olvídalo, además ya tengo planes voy a ir a la escuela de verano"

"Pero si tienes buenas calificaciones para que ir a la escuela de verano"

."Eso no es de tu interés"

."Mmmm, si tu lo dices, bueno me despido"

Y se marcho Hao ha Lyserg le pareció muy sospechoso esa actitud, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a la siguiente clase.

Días más tarde en una asamblea nombraron a los que se iban a quedar y para sorpresa de Lyserg alguien había borrado su nombre de la lista.

"Por que temo que Hao metió su mano aquí"

"Claro que si te dije que nadie rechazaba invitación mía"

"Pues yo no debo ser nadie para hacerlo", en eso es jalado por Hao al dormitorio.

Ya en el cuarto, Yoh los esperaba con las maletas.

"Ya era hora que llegaran, me estoy haciendo viejo"

"Solo fui por quien faltaba"

"Supongo que no tengo opción es ir con ustedes o con tía Mayi que horror" al mencionar dicho nombre le dio un escalofrió.

"Genial, Lyserg estará en mi casa que felicidad, soy feliz" grito Hao

"No te emociones tanto"

Esa tarde los tres abordaron una limosina Lyserg se había quedado dormido y Hao aprovechando eso lo abrazo con una mano colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

Al despertar Lyserg se da cuenta que estaba casi encima de Hao.

"Lyserg dormiste bien"

"Si, ya llegamos Hao" dijo cansado

."Falta poco, tranquilo Lyserg" dijo Yoh

Despues de una hora llegaron la mansión de los Asakura donde los tres bajaron, Hao llevo a Lyserg a su habitación.

"Dentro de una hora estará la comida Lyserg"

"De acuerdo" al cerrarse la puerta Lyserg se recostó sobre la cama pensando. "quizás debería perdonarlo, pero porque ese tanto interés en mi, porque me investiga yo no quiero que sepa sobre mi pasado, de lo que mi padre dejarme en la puerta de la casa de mis tíos sin decirme nada y sobre que yo….."

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido en esa suave y confortante cama.

Cuando Hao fue a decirle de la cena ya estaba lista lo vio dormido, le dio pena despertarlo así que solo le quito los tenis y lo cubrió con las sabanas y le dio un tierno beso (mas bien le robo un beso) Y salio del cuarto.

Mas tarde Lyserg despertó, tenia hambre y baja hacía la cocina y se encuentra con Hao.

"Sabia que tendrías hambre, ven sígueme" y Lyserg lo siguió hasta la cocina donde le preparo algo realmente delicioso, despues de comer ambos se encontraban en la sala.

"Lyserg, me disculpas por haberte investigado"

"Esta bien te perdono pero porque lo hiciste, no lo entiendo"

"Había muchas cosas que guardabas y no querías decírmelo y mi padre me ha dicho que si alguien te importa debías saber todo sobre el y es lo que hice, ya que tu me gustas mucho"

."No te creo conozco tu fama Hao, es difícil que tu ames a alguien"

."Oye eso ofende amigo, pero te lo demostrare que realmente te quiero mucho"

"Si tanto me quieres porque me fuerzas a tener una relación contigo"

" porque te quiero y haré cualquier cosa por tenerte cerca, ahora a la cama dentro de unas horas será de día"

"De acuerdo, aun así no confió mucho en ti"

."Acaso me ves como una persona presumida mi querido Lyserg"

"Ya no, solo te veo como un amigo posesivo" en eso entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta.

"Un amigo posesivo, y eso que no me conoces todavía mi querido Lyserg tu vas hacer mío, solo mío" se dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto y se recostaba en su cama pensando que va ser el día de mañana junto a su querido Lyserg y su hermano y su novia Anna.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO LOS AMIGOS DE LYSERG EL SECRETO II.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 13**

**LOS AMIGOS DE LYSERG**

**EL SECRETO II.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Lyserg estaba con Hao en su casa de verano, un día fueron a las oficinas Asakura a ver unos asuntos.

"Yoh, papa quiere que pasemos tiempo con los hijos de sus socios"

"Espero que no sean presumidos"

"Pero si vives con uno" dijo Anna viendo a Hao de reojo.

"Muy gracioso Anna"

"Pero ella tiene razón Hao" dijo riendo.

"Tu también" dijo abrazándolo y alborotando sus cabellos verdes, y todos rieron.

Una ves dentro de las oficinas Hao vio a 4 jóvenes, el se iba a presentar cundo de pronto.

"Lyserg, eres tu" dijo un chico de cabellos negros abrazándolo.

." Hola Lyserg" también lo abrazo.

"Gusto en verte" el también lo abrazo.

"Que haces aquí Lyserg" dijo una chica de cabellos castaños.

."Se los diré si me sueltan"

"Lyserg ya conocías a Black y a sus amigos" pregunto Hao.

"Ellos eran mis mejores amigos de mi antigua escuela"

"Hao papa quiere que lo ayudemos deja a Lyserg con sus amigos" y es arrastrado por Yoh.

Cuando se fueron las expresiones alegres de sus amigos desaparecieron y se tornaron serios, sin saberlos Anna los estaba espiando a petición de Hao.

"es cierto Lyserg que te encontraste con Riddle"

"si fue haces mucho, y aun esta obsesionado conmigo"

"como quieres que no lo este recuerdas que tu lo venciste muchas veces, incluso le salvaste la vida"

"y aparte le gustas"

"lo se chicos, suficiente problemas con Hao Asakura"

"lo se, supe que le gustas mucho"

"y dime tu lo quieres Lyserg"

"eso no es tu incumbencia Potter"

"es verdad no es momento para bromear crees poder escapar de Hao por unos días"

"no puedo pero quizás por unas horas si pueda, pero porque la pregunta"

"el jefe quiere verte"

"el abuelo"

"así es vamos ahora que podemos chicos"

"espero que tarde Hao el suele ser algo celoso"

"como Riddle"

"no, menos, pero aun así cuídense de Hao"

En eso salen los 5 y abordan un auto negro, en eso Anna entra y saca a Hao y Yoh. Y les explica lo sucedido.

"se lo llevaron porque"

"quien sabe pero a donde se lo llevaron"

"fácil recuerdas que le regale un reloj"

."si me acuerdo"

"el reloj tiene un rastreador así lo seguiremos"

Siguiendo la señal del rastreador llegaron a una escuela y Hao la reconoce era la misma escuela que había estudiado Lyserg de chico.

"es la escuela donde estudio Lyserg"

"así parece, pero que hace le aquí"

"al parecer, esa escuela no es común y corriente hay que entrar"

"fácil por la ventana y seguiremos la señal"

"espero que no sea peligroso hermano"

"yo también iré"

Entraron por una ventana pasaron por varias oficinas hasta que entraron a una ahí estaba Lyserg, Sirius, Remus y James y un anciano.

"los esperábamos jóvenes veo que el joven Lyserg tenia razón tu no te darás por vencido"

"Lyserg que significa esto" dijo confuso.

."bueno recuerdas que hay parte de mi expediente esta sellado"

"si"

"es porque, como decirlo"

"es espía"

"Sirius" dijo molesto.

"es verdad"

Hao, Yoh y Anna se quedaron sorprendidos no podían creer que Lyserg fuera un espía.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO LA HISTORIA DE LYSERG**


	14. Chapter 14

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 14**

**LA HISTORIA DE LYSERG.**

Eso el jefe de los chicos les dijo que se sentaran que les contaría lo sucedido.

Lyserg tenia unos 4 años cuando su padre los dejos con su tío según iba en un viaje de negocios según le había dicho su hermano (el padre de Lyserg era el mejor espía, murió en una misión)

"te encargo a Lyserg hermano"

"lo cuidare como mi hijo Liam, tranquilo"

"disculpa Lee pero ya sabes que me preocupo mucho por el" en eso se dirige a su pequeño hijo "nos vemos Lyserg cuídate, cuando regrese iremos al cine los dos"

"adiós papi, regresa pronto"

En eso se va el padre de Lyserg mientras el pequeño niño agita su manita en señal de despedida. Días mas tarde Lee ve las noticias donde dicen que el vuelo 123 donde viajaba su hermano tuvo un accidente y no hay sobrevivientes, al escuchar se puso en marcha a identificar el cuerpo de su hermano y en efecto Liam Diethel había muerto así que Lee adopto a Lyserg como su hijo, al poco tiempo nació Lily.

Lyserg sabia que era adoptado pero llamaba a su tío y tía papa y mama ya que los quería mucho, el era un niño muy listo y feliz. Hasta que cumplió 6 años en una exhibición de autos Lyserg se perdió. Y fue encontrado por un amable ancianito quien lo llevo a su colegio que también era dormitorio y lo coloco con Black, Potter y Lupin.

"quien eres tu niño"dijo un chico de cabellos negros parecía un chico rudo

"este es nuestro dormitorio" dijo otro chico con lentes

."tranquilos chicos deje que hable" dijo el mas pequeño y amable tenia cabellos castaños.

"yo me perdí y el señor Dumbledore me trajo aquí"explico el pequeño Lyserg

."entonces Dumbledore encontrara a tu familia y ante todo esto tu te llamas" dijo el primer chico.

"soy Lyserg Diethel"

"Diethel? no eres el hijo de Liam Diethel el mejor espía que ha tenido este lugar" dijo el segundo chico

."si lo soy, aunque mi tío que ahora es mi padre no sabia del trabajo peligroso de su hermano yo si, lo sabia incluso estoy seguro que eso no fue un accidente"

-."así es mi pequeño Diethel, tu padre murió asesinado pero tuvimos que guardar apariencias pero dime como te enteraste" dijo Dumbledore entrando al cuarto llevando la merienda de los niños.

."mi padre me llevaba a veces al cuartel y a parte tengo una excelente memoria menos con las matemáticas"

."ya veo, bueno jovencito dime te gustaría seguir los pasos de tu padre"

"claro que si cuando empiezo"

."mañana pequeño, mañana mismo"

Así fue como el pequeño Lyserg se entreno muy duro para ser un espía como su padre, entreno durante una año hasta que fue encontrado por sus "padres" quienes se alegraron de verlo y le permitieron seguir estudiando en el colegio(que era una base de entrenamiento par a los hijos de los espías)

Hasta que cumplo 8 y lo enviaron a otra escuela donde después de 6 meses descubrió quien era realmente su director cuando fueron Black y su equipo a investigar una casa abandonada.

."señor Marcos usted es el jefe de los falsificadores"

"Diethel eres un entrometido, debí dejarte mas tarea para que no metieras tu nariz en mis asuntos"

."usted ira a la cárcel señor Marcos"

."no puedo creerlo es sueño de cualquier niño es ver el director en prisión"

"pues no lo lograran mocosos"

"eso lo veremos, ya que no venimos solos, tenemos amigos del colegio a fuera listos para la venganza"

"venganza si ustedes son unos torpes buenos para nada"

."eso lo veremos" en eso Remus se asoma a la ventana y ve al grupo de Lyserg esperándolo a que saliera y dijo "si quieren deshacerse de su director vengan aquí a golpearlo" los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y entraron a la casa ayudando así a Black y Lyserg y los demás.

Así fue como un ejército de niños entraron y rodearon a los hombres malos enfrentándose a su director.

Al poco vino el equipo de Dumbledore donde tuvieron que inventar algo sobre el director de Lyserg y así fue donde lo acusaron de abuso de poder y maltrato psicológico a los niños.

Al paso del tiempo Lyserg dejo de ser espía cuando gano la beca para estudiar en una bueno escuela y tuvo que aceptarla al igual que su hermanita así se despidió de sus amigos prometiendo estar en contacto con ellos.

Despues de esa explicación Hao salio de su estado de shock diciendo que no creí que su querido Lyserg fuera un espía y mucho menos que sabia artes marciales, aunque recordó el golpe que le dio la mañana siguiente despues de la cena de San Valentín.

En eso Sirius le muestra un video donde sale Lyserg ganando un premio de karate.

"vaya Lyserg realmente eres muy fuerte"

"la pregunta es porque no lo usaste en Hao para que no te extorsionara"

"es que me prohibieron usarlas, ya que podría ver un enemigo y reconocer las habilidades"

"como el loco de Tom"

"pero quien es Tom realmente era un compañero de clases"

"si solo que es un rival de otra organización para el crimen, ya que el quiere ver muertos a los malos y nosotros los queremos ver en la cárcel"

"o se a que Tom es malo pero porque quiere a Lyserg"

"Porque Lyserg y Remus siempre le sonreía y le hablaban bien pero como Remus tenia pretendiente y Lyserg no pues se encapricho con el"

"y no acepta un no como respuesta, esta loco ya me ha humillado en ocasiones"

"pues yo no, yo soy capaz de ser cualquier cosa por mi Lyserg"

"que no soy tuyo Hao"

."por favor, yo puedo pasar todo el día contigo si es necesario"

"no creo que lo aguantes y menos hoy que empezó la explosión de detectives" en eso Remus se dio cuenta de que cometió un gran error.

"Remsy prometiste no decirlo" dijo asustado.

"se me salio, lo siento"

"ya es tarde, estamos perdidos" dijo James alborotándose sus cabellos"

Hao, Yoh y Anna se sorprendieron, no sabia de que hablaban hasta que vieron a Lyserg que tenia un gran sonrisa.

"la exposición de detectives que emoción, hay que ir chicos que dices"

"lo siento tengo cita con Lily"

"yo voy a salir con Remsy"

"si así es"

Como si lo entendieran rápido Yoh y Anna dijeron lo mismo menos Hao que dijo que le agradaría pasar tiempo con el.

En eso es arrastrado por Lyserg hacia la exposición.

."recuerda que prometiste comprarme todo lo que quiero Hao"

"mmmm, si claro pero se puede saber por que cambiaste pronto de actitud ya se que te fascina las cosas de detectives"

"soy un gran fiel al mundo de los detectives soy presidente de un grupo vía Internet y hacemos reuniones, realmente me sorprendes que deseas acompañarme"

"Acaso Tom no te llevaba a tus exposiciones Lyserg"

."no, el decía que eso era para tontos y que yo no debía colarme con ellos eso no me agrado" dijo bajando la cabeza. En eso Hao levanto su rostro.

"pues yo no te limitare, si quieres ir a esa cosa de detectives iremos aunque me aburra, te llevare con verte feliz" en eso le da un beso en la frente haciendo que Lyserg se sonrojara. "pues que esperamos vamos"

Y ambos se van al exposición de detectives una ves dentro ve como Lyserg se enfrenta a una muchedumbre por un libro de detectives.

"por fin lo conseguí la primera aventura del mejor detective"

"ya veo, vas a comprar algo mas"

."por supuesto, podrías esperar aquí ya que no te va a gustar lo que veras"

Y era verdad, vio como su amado peleaba por un equipo de detective, películas posters, un traje y varias cosas mas, al ver la cuenta casi se desmaya por suerte tenia crédito ilimitado.

"vaya Lyserg, la verdad no sabia que fueras tan agresivo" dijo cargando muchas bolsas.

"te dije que no sabes muchas cosas sobre mi"

"dime tu y Tom fueron novios, porque la manera que te expresas de el"

"no solo salí con el unas pocas veces y eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de que Sirius tenia razón y cuando le dije que no saldría de nuevo con el trato de llevarme con el de no haber sido por mis amigos yo ya estaría encerrado en una casa o un hotel, cuando Dumbledore se entero, le dijo que se alejara de mi o si no le diría a su padre de su mala conducta, además el fue transferido al poco tiempo llegue al colegio y no estaba listo para una relación"

"Discúlpame Lyserg no lo sabia"

."lo se, pero algo me dice que aunque te cuente esto no me dejaras ir verdad?"

"así es mi querido Lyserg tu serás mío y de nadie mas"

"Lo sabia, vamos al cuartel ya es tarde"

."De acuerdo, vamos mi querido Lyserg"


	15. Chapter 15

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 15**

**UN RECUERDO OLVIDADO.**

**ENTRAN RYOU Y BAKURA.**

Al día siguiente Hao despertó en un dormitorio del antiguo colegio de Lyserg, en eso se da cuenta que a lado esta su hermano y en otras camas están los amigos de Lyserg, pero donde esta Lyserg?

En eso se cambia y sale del cuarto y empieza a buscarlo, en eso ve una enfermería y escucha la voz de Lyserg hablando con alguien.

"Te lo digo tío ese Hao es especial, no se que hacer" decía el chico.

"Pero al menos te trata mejor que ese Tom verdad Lyserg"

."Si eso si, es lo único que los diferencia al menos el me llevo a mi evento favorito y Tom nunca lo hizo"

"Lo se, Lyserg sabes hay una cosa que te quiero mostrar pero me gustaría que Hao la viera también"

"Que es tío Ryou"

"Ten paciencia mi querido sobrino, paciencia" en eso sale Ryou de la enfermería y entra Hao.

"Buenos días Hao" saludo amablemente al ver a su ¿novio? Digo amigo.

"Buenos días mi querido Lyserg" en eso lo abraza amorosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Que te pasa ahora, suéltame"

"Nunca, pero dime con quien hablabas"

"Con mi tío Ryou, dime acaso estas celoso"

"Para nada si es tu tío también es el mío"

"Jamás"

"claro que si lo será"

"al menos tu no estas celoso de mi tío y eso me agrada" dijo en eso Hao lo abraza mas e intenta besarlo, pero Lyserg lo impide.

Mientras discutían entran dos albinos.

"Que tierno, me recuerda los viejos tiempos Ryou" le dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de Ryou

"Ya cállate" dijo zafándose de el.

"Bakura que haces aquí"

."Trabajo aquí sobrinito"

."Sobrino, somos primos"

."Ya no, verdad mi pequeño ángel de amor"

"No me llames así enfrente de las personas" dijo sonrojado.

"Lyserg lo conoces" pregunto Hao sin dejarlo de abrazar.

"Es el novio de mi tío Ryou aunque lo ultimo que recuerdo era que Ryou lo odiaba"

"Despues de un tiempo Ryou se enamoro de mi"

."Mas bien desde que me secuestraste"

"Jejejeje, yo no lo veo así"

"Mas bien casi me forzaste a vivir contigo"

"Con que es de familia eso de forzar a las personas"

"Así es, pero ten cuidado a caerás en sus redes como yo lo hice" le contó Ryou

."Nunca en la vida"

"Eso fue lo que el dijo y ahora"

"Es verdad a pesar de conocerte desde el colegio hemos pasado casi toda una vida juntos"

"Pero Hao y yo no, solo llevamos un año de conocernos"

"Pero se conocieron antes solo que no lo recuerdan"

"Tenían unos dos años, creo que todavía tengo el video"

." video?" preguntaron los dos y se vieron mutuamente.

"Si un video de seguridad, tu padre Lyserg estaba a cargo de Ryou, y de ti y como yo tenia que hacer un trabajo con el y tenia que cuidarte mientras tu tío fue llamado hacer un trabajo y nos dejo aquí"

" Bakura descubrió de que era ese colegio tiempo despues, coloca el video Baku."

Bakura pone el video.

En el video se ve dos jóvenes albinos de unos 13 años cada uno escribiendo sobre un cuaderno. Y a su lado dos lindos bebes (Hao y Lyserg) mientras los mayores hacían sus tareas los bebes jugaban con bloques.

En eso Hao (el bebe) se le acerca a Lyserg le sostiene el rostro lo besa, en eso voltea Ryou y se sorprende y los separa.

"Tu primo es un pervertido" dijo sosteniendo a un pequeño Lyserg en sus brazos.

"Tranquilo es normal en bebes" en eso se lo quita y lo coloca a lado de Hao,

."Normal, normal en tu familia pero no el mía" en eso Bakura lo sostiene por la cintura y lo besa y esto lo ve el mini Hao quien también vuelve a besar al pequeño Lyserg

De pronto ambos (Bakura y Hao) reciben un fuerte puñetazo.

."No lo vuelvas hacer nunca Bakura", pero su compañero no hizo caso y lo vuelve a besar, en eso la puerta se abre y los dos se alejan

"Joven Bakura llegaron por usted" Dijo un hombre alto vestido de negro.

"Gracias, solo recojo mis cosas y me voy" cuando sale el hombre Bakura recoge sus cosas. "sabes Ryou me gustas mucho y haré lo posible por tenerte" en eso lo toma nueva mente y lo vuelve a besar.

"Aléjate de mi Bakura, jamás en la vida te aceptare" Dándole una bofeta.

"Me gusta lo difícil y yo Bakura Asakura te domara y serás mío Ryou Diethel" en eso toma a Hao "despide te de Lyserg Hao" y se lo acerca al chibi Lyserg quien le da un rápido beso "no vemos en la escuela Ryou y tranquilo no le diré a nadie sobre los besos" en eso se va.

"Como odio a Bakura y por tu bien Lyserg será mejor que jamás sepas de esto y nadie, mas así que ocultare ese video" en eso ve la cámara y de pronto nada.

Al terminarlo de ver el video Lyserg quedo sorprendido al igual que Hao.


	16. Chapter 16

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 16**

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR.**

Lyserg y Hao salieron de su estado de shock. No podían creer lo que acaban de ver eran ellos de pequeños, Hao le había robado su primer beso a Lyserg,

"ya nos conocíamos" Dijo sorprendido. Al ver ese video donde Hao lo besaba.

"yo le di el primer beso a Lyserg genial" dijo emocionado "ya conocía a mi querido Lyserg por eso mi corazón lateo fuerte mi corazón lo reconoció, reconoció al amor de mi vida" dijo abrazando a Lyserg

"suélteme Hao, y no soy el amor de tu vida, eres una persona muy odiosa sabias"

"pero yo te quiero mucho"

"yo no, y aun no creo que te haya conocido, ya que eres un odioso"

"pero el video no miente cierto tío Ryou"

"así es, por eso les digo que del odio nace el amor"

"así sucedió con mi pequeño ángel"

."si así supe que no eras tan malvado y eso que molesto durante los siguientes 3 años diciendo a todos que éramos novios y eso me molesto"

"pero bien que no desmentías nada"

"pensé que así se alejarían esos tipos insoportables y así fue"

"yo quiero escuchar eso"

"si en la parte que dices que Bakura no era tan malo, ya que eso nunca me lo contaste"

."de acuerdo les contaremos"

"esto paso cuando yo solo tenia 19 años y tu estabas estudiando en el colegio despues de una misión fue herido y no sabia donde estaba……"

**FLASBACK**

Ryou estaba en una calle solitaria había perdido sangre eso se encuentra con la persona mas desagradable.

"hola querido Ryou" le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Bakura largate" y se va tambaleando, en eso Bakura ve que en su mano hay sangre, sangre de Ryou. En eso va tras el.

"Ryou estas herido, que te paso"

"eso no te importa…." En eso cae desmayado en brazos de Bakura.

"me hubiera gustado que cayeras en mi brazos en otra situación Ryou, pero ahora a curar tu herida"

Bakura llevo a Ryou a su departamento donde curo sus heridas y le coloco un pijama.

Días despues Ryou despertó al darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido se alarmo sin recordar que se había encontrado a Bakura..

En eso entra Bakura.

"pequeño despertaste, como te encuentras Ryou"

."algo mareado como llegue aquí?" dijo cayendo sobre la cama.

"tranquilo, perdiste algo de sangre y estas débil, debes descansar y ahora estas en mi departamento y estas en mi cama"

"debo irme" en eso intento levantarse, pero es detenido por Bakura.

"tu no te moverás de aquí hasta que estés recuperado, ten te traje algo de comer"

"gracias Bakura, sabes que no eres la persona detestable que una ves conocí"

"lo dices por los besos que te robe"

"Si. Me sorprendes mucho"

"soy serio, creo que madure algo pero recuerda que ambos estudiamos para ser médicos y no era porque quería estar contigo eso fue coincidencia"

"ya veo" en eso Bakura lo besa "porque hiciste eso"

"te lo dije que te amo y siempre lo haré"

"pero yo no podría…." En eso Bakura coloca un dedo en sus labios.

"se que eres un espía te hablaron mientras dormías, les dije que tu estabas descansando, y tranquilo guardare tu secreto"

"gracias Bakura"

"ahora come y descansa"

En eso Ryou se volvió a dormir despues de comer. Bakura fue hablar por teléfono.

."hola jefe, si aquí lo tengo no se preocupe no lo dejare ir hasta que atrapen al que trato de eliminar a Ryou, no el no sabe que también soy espía, de acuerdo espero ordenes" al colgar se da cuenta de que Ryou había despertado y que lo había escuchado.

."tu eres un espía Bakura sabia que alguien como tu no cambiaria" en eso trata de salir pero Bakura lo atrapa por la espalda.

"te equivocas Ryou, no soy de los malos quizás rivales pero trabajo por el mismo objetivo"

"no te creo suéltame ahora" en eso lo carga Bakura para llevarlo al cuarto y lo deposita de nuevo en la cama.

"quédate aquí aun estas débil, y yo solo te protejo"

"protegerme de que no te necesito suéltame" dijo tratando de zafarse de Bakura pero sin existo.

"de los que trataron de matarte pusieron precio a tu cabeza y hasta que lo atrapemos te quedaras aquí y punto siempre eres tan orgulloso"

"no lo soy"

"si lo eres"

"que no"

" que si"

."que no"

" que si"

"que no"

" que si"

En eso Bakura lo besa apasionadamente Ryou trata de soltarse pero no puede al poco tiempo va cediendo y corresponde al beso y……

**INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASBACK**.

."Bakura no cuentes esa parte"

"pero es mi favorita"

"omítela o no habrá cena"

"pero yo seré el que la prepare"

"me refiero al postre"

"cual postre…., ese postre de acuerdo la voy a omitir"

**VOLVEMOS AL FLASBACK.**

Ambos albinos se encontraban acostados sobre la cama cubiertos por una sabana. En eso Bakura despierta, ve a su lado y ve a Ryou profundamente dormido, en eso le da un beso.

"Ryou soy feliz que me hayas correspondido" en eso suena el teléfono y va a contestar "que los atraparon genial, si señor yo le diré a Ryou que ya puede ir a su casa, hasta luego señor"

En eso Ryou despertó. Y Bakura le dio la noticia.

"en serio, ya no hay peligro"

"despues de comer algo de dejare en tu casa"

"pero yo no tengo prisa Bakura"

"de verdad eso quiere decir"

"tenías razón soy demasiado orgulloso y me era difícil aceptar que tu me gustas y que te amo" al escuchar esto Bakura abraza a Ryou y lo vuelve a besar.

**END FLASBACK**

"como ven chicos así fue como Ryou y yo terminamos juntos y la asociación donde trabajo se fusiono con la organización donde trabaja Ryou"

"si la misma donde trabaja Tom"

"ese Tom que tanto trae con Lyserg"

"lo que pasa es que se encapricho conmigo es todo, ya se le pasara aunque su capricho dure otros dos años"

"dos años?"

"si, Hao vamos a desayunar muero de hambre" en eso lo toma del brazo y lo saca de ahí.


	17. Chapter 17

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 17**

**EL ENEMIGO DE LYSERG.**

**EL PEOR RECUERDO.**

Lyserg llevo a Hao al comedor. Y al parecer iba a toda prisa.

"que te ocurre porque me sacaste de ahí quería saber eso de estar destinado a lo mismo" Pregunto Hao.

"es solo un rumor que se han contado por casi 10 generaciones, así que olvídalo quieres"

."que rumor es ese mi querido Lyserg" pregunto muy confundido.

"lo que pasa es que el bisabuelo nos contó que si alguien nos da el primer beso y aun sigues viendo a esa persona, terminaras viviendo con esa persona por toda tu vida, mas yo no creo eso"

"yo menos y dime cuantas se han hecho realidad eso Lyserg" pregunto

."pues esa historia paso por 10 generaciones y hasta ahora eso se ha vuelto realidad por 10 generaciones" dijo todo rojo "olvídalo y mejor vamos a desayunar"

"de acuerdo _eso quiere decir que Lyserg y yo terminaremos juntos genial ahora si estoy mas seguro que Lyserg debe ser para mi solo para mi _esperame Lyserg no te vayas sin mi"

"_ no quiero aceptar el hecho de que Hao, me gusta pero soy muy orgulloso para aceptarlo "_ pensaba Lyserg .

Hao y Lyserg se encontraban desayunando cuando Lily le habla a Lyserg.

"Lyserg te hablan por teléfono" en eso Lyserg sale a contestar.

"quien le habla a Lyserg señorita Lily" pregunto algo celoso

"mmmm, creo que era Tom"

"Tom que quiere con MI Lyserg" dijo molesto.

"hablar"

En ese instante Hao ve a Lyserg salir.

"a donde habrá ido Lyserg"

"de seguro hablara con Tom, Hao"

"ir a solo, con ese loco"

"claro que no Sirius y Remus lo están vigilando"

En la cafetería Tom hablaba con Lyserg.

"quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día pero no soporte la idea de que tu y ese chico tuvieran algún tipo de relación"

."pero Hao es solo un amigo"

"no, se que mientes te he visto cuando estas con el, te veo sonreír y tu nunca lo hiciste conmigo, dime que tiene el que yo no tenga"

"en primera no son muy diferentes, segundo el no me lleva a lugares aburridos como tu, tercero el respeta mis gustos, cuarto se lleva bien con mis amigos al menos no los insulta quinto trata bien a mi hermana, sexto el no es un aprovechado, séptimo el no es celoso, ni con mis amigos ni con mi TÍO, octavo no es nada mío y quieres que continué con la lista"

."no, esta bien ya entiendo veo que te gusta el chico no"

"tal ves un poco" dijo sonrojado.

"esta bien creo que doy por perdida esta batalla, creo que ese Asakura gano"

"quieres decir que me dejaras en paz al fin"

"si, pero no pienso lo mismo de Marcos"

"no menciones ese nombre tuve que ir a terapia por dos años por su culpa"

" lo se, pero sabias que el fue quien hizo que tu familia quedara en banca rota, pero….."

"Marcos debí saberlo seguro quiso extorsionarme con algo pero Hao le gano, por primera ves me alegro que Hao lo hiciera"

"lo se, bueno me voy que tenga suerte Lyserg"

En eso alguien entra al negocio, y Tom, Lyserg, Sirius y Remus lo reconocen es Marcos quien tiene una pistola. Con la que amenaza a Lyserg.

"será mejor que salgas sin causar alboroto, si no quieres que alguien salga herido"

"esta bien, iré contigo pero no lastimes a nadie"

."en marcha y tu no hagas nada" y se lleva a Lyserg del brazo.

Al salir Hao ve a Lyserg salir con un sujeto extraño, en eso se le acerca.

"Lyserg a donde vas, y quien es este tipo"

"Hao ahora no" dijo algo nervioso.

."por que no, vamos hablar quieres" en eso lo toma del brazo pero ve el arma que tiene Marcos "pero que"

"silencio ni modo, tendrás que venir con nosotros" dijo apuntando con el arma ahora suban al auto y no hagan nada estupido.

En el carro Hao le habla a Lyserg.

"Lyserg quien es este tipo"

"alguien de mi pasado que creí a ver superado, si salgo vivo tendré que regresar a terapia"

"fue tanto el daño que te hizo este tipo que le tengas tanto miedo"

"pues no tanto pero sus palabras me dañaron tanto que no sabia como salir de la oscuridad"

"me lo explicas"

."si, pero primero hay que escapar de el"

"tengo una idea, pero confía en mi Lyserg" en eso le sostiene de la mano fuertemente

"listo"

"si Hao estoy listo" en eso Hao abre la puerta del carro y salta junto con Lyserg cayendo por la calles en eso se levantan y salen corriendo. "por aquí Hao"

Hao solo siguió a Lyserg, mientras veía como el carro de Marcos se estrechaba en un poste de luz.

Lyserg y Hao corrieron por las calles, Hao no sabia a donde lo llevaba Lyserg, pero confía en el.

"Lyserg a donde vamos" pregunto sin soltarle la mano del chico ingles.

"antes por estas calles Sirius tenia un refugio, cuando escapábamos de un excursión o íbamos a la ciudad o para ocultarnos"

"no conocía ese lado oscuro tuyo"

"hay mucho que no conoces de mi, ni mis amigos" dijo tristemente.

No hablaron en mucho tiempo hasta llegar al escondite. Ahí se sentaron, no hablaron en un largo rato, mientras Lyserg buscaba un botiquín para curar los raspones hasta que por fin Hao se animo hablar.

"dime Lyserg según tengo entendido Marcos era tu director y la forma que les enseñaba era incorrecta, y lo arrestaron"

"si, así es pero tiempo mas tarde escapo y quiso cobrar venganza y casi lo hace"

."me podrías contar Lyserg, vamos confía en mi"

"de acuerdo, solo porque ese temor volvió, y eso que me costo dos años de terapias"

**FLASBACK**

Lyserg tenia unos 13 años y acaba a salir de colegio, cuando de pronto alguien lo toma por detrás haciendo que pierda el conocimiento.

Al despertar se da cuenta de que esta en una habitación de hotel, en eso entra su peor pesadilla.

"buenas tardes joven Diethel, dormiste bien" en eso se acerco el "sabes lo que pase yo en esa cárcel mi prestigio quedo en los suelos y todo por tu culpa, pero es normal tu padre era igual" le dijo mientras sujetaba del cabello.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, a que se refiere, mi padre era un buen hombre" dijo asustado.

"sabias que a tu padre tenia ciertas amistades que no le convenían y no solo eso, el no te quería, lo se yo lo conocí éramos rivales y enemigos, pero no lo odio por eso, si no adivina el porque te odio a ti a tu padre"

."no lo se porque" dijo asustado el chico.

"el se enamoro de la persona equivocada, el ocasiono su muerte sabes de quien se enamoro"

"no lo se" dijo cada ves mas asustado.

"de tu madre, de mi hermana, si niño tu y yo llevamos la misma sangre en otras palabras yo soy tu tío"

Lyserg quedo shock no creía eso que el y la persona que odiaba la persona que le tenia miedo era miembro de su familia era su propio tío.

"no, no es posible" dijo asustado.

"pues creerlo niño" en eso lo atacaron su látigo "tanto tu padre como tu la mataron a mi única hermana a mi familia" en eso lo empieza a golpear, Lyserg gritaba de dolor "sabes que nunca amaras, ya que nadie te quiere, ni tu padre cuando te dejo en casa de tus tíos o cuando te perdiste ellos no querían encontrarte pero te encontraron, porque crees que casi no te visitan ellos quieren mas a esa niña a quien llamas hermana que a ti, si alguien te quisiera seria por un rato, por un momento de diversión, despues te dejarían como un objeto" y le cuenta mas mentiras que hace sufrir a Lyserg.

Sin saber Marcos hace que Lyserg grite mas fuerte, sus gritos se oyeron en la habitación de junto donde se hospedan dos jóvenes albinos.

"Bakura alguien esta gritando" dijo Ryou.

"si mis oídos no me engañan es Lyserg" dijo alarmado.

"si es mi pequeño Lyserg esta en problemas hay que ir Kura"

" si vamos" en eso ambos salen del cuarto y derrumban la puerta y para su sorpresa ven a un adulto maltratando al niño estaba todo lastimado y Bakura se lanza así el adulto mientras Ryou carga al chico herido.

Despues de un rato llega la policía y se llevan Marcos a la cárcel otra ves y Lyserg para en el hospital ahí se quedo unos días hasta que salio Bakura recomendó un terapeuta para el niño ya que se veía mal.

Lyserg no puede olvidar esas palabras de Marcos._"nadie te querrá Lyserg, ni tu familia, ni tus amigos cuando se enteren que no te interesan las chicas, te rechazaran todo el mundo lo hará"_

Lyserg le cuenta a su tío lo que le dijo Marcos, el pensó que lo rechazaría como lo dijo. Pero Ryou habla con el, diciéndole que el nunca lo rechazaría ya que el ama a Bakura, ni sus amigos ya que apenas hace un mes su amigo Sirius le confeso que el amaba a Remus y Remus igual, y que sus amigos lo querrán sea como sea, y que el algún día encontrara a esa persona amada, eso puso feliz a Lyserg sabia que Marcos le había mentido, pero el llegaría amar alguien y seria amado, eso era lo que mas le molestaba creyó amar a Tom pero no el solo lo utilizaba, no lo llevaba a sus lugares favoritos, se aburría con el así que decidió terminar con el, su relación solo duro un par de meses. Y eso puso triste a Lyserg. Al poco tiempo fue transferido al colegio donde estudiaba Hao.

**End flasback**

Despues de contar esa historia a Hao Lyserg se quedo dormido su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Hao, mientras el acariciaba, no podía creer que un miembro de la familia de su querido ingles tratara de matarlo en ves de quererlo y mas le sorprendió que a el se lo contara prometiendo guardar ese secreto, mientras por su celular hablaba con su hermano diciendo donde estaba para que fueran a recogerlos, Yoh le dijo que habían localizado a Marcos que cuando debieron a ver saltado el choco al hacerlo lo atraparon y que irían por ellos en un par de horas.

"Duerme Lyserg cuando despiertes todo habrá terminado ahora entiendo porque te comportabas de esa forma, yo te cuidare te lo prometo" en eso le da un tierno beso en los labios del chico dormido y acariciando sus cabellos verdes esperando a que fueran a recogerlos.

Cuando Lyserg despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto, y no cualquier cuarto si no en el cuarto que le fue asignado en casa de Hao.

En eso alguien entra. Era Hao con una bandeja de comida.

"Lyserg despertaste, mira te traje algo de comer" le dijo colocando la charola en sus piernas.

"gracias Hao" en eso empieza a comer. "Hao como llegue aquí"

"yo te traje te quedaste dormido, y no te tienes que preocupar por Marcos fue arrestado"

"me alegro, ahora estoy mas tranquilo"

"bien Lyserg te dejo un momento para que comas tranquilo"

."gracias Hao"

Un rato despues Hao entra al cuarto y ve a Lyserg dormido, en eso se le acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios del chico.

"espero que cuando regresemos a la escuela me quieras como yo te quiero a ti" en eso sale dejando al ingles dormido.

Al pasar los días Hao, Yoh, Anna, Lyserg y sus amigos iban a los centros recreativos a divertirse todos en parejas.

Yoh con Anna, Sirius y Remus, James y Lily y por ultimo Hao y Lyserg, Yoh pudo ver que Lyserg y Hao eran mas unidos, el ingles le sonreía mucho a Hao.

Y pensó que las cosas podían cambiar entre ellos. Y así fue.

"Lyserg tu regresaras a ser espía" le pregunto un día.

"no, la verdad no, eso ya lo deje prefiero tener una vida normal una vida de estudiante, como la tuya. Pero eso depende del jefe"

"en serio, lastima que las vacaciones terminen pronto, yo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo"

"pero si me veras en clases, en la cafetería, en la biblioteca, en el almuerzo y sobre todo en el dormitorio"

"pero yo digo a solas ya sabes tu y yo"

"no la verdad no se que te refieres, será mejor regresar parece que va ha llover"

"de acuerdo _acaso Lyserg no entiende que me gusta mucho o se hace el difícil _" pensaba Hao.

"apurate _la verdad no se cuando fue que me enamore de Hao, pero soy demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo _" pensaba Lyserg, mientras ambos chicos corrían para refugiarse de la lluvia.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE O TEMPORADA**….


	18. EL REGRESO A CLASES 2 TEMPORADA

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

_Bien amigos aquí esta la segunda temporada de Hao y Lyserg: vida de estudiante en esta temporada veremos como va la relación Hao y Lyserg también veremos a otros enemigos de Lyserg su familia, como va en la escuela en fin problemas de cualquier chico normal. También veremos a Yoh metiendo la pata con Anna y otras historias que Lyserg recordara de su primer año y también aparecerá Marcos disfruten esta temporada….._

**CAPITULO 18**

**EL REGRESO A CLASES.**

Las vacaciones terminaron y todos regresaron a clases todos estaban emocionados (**¬¬** si como no jejeje en fin), de regresar a las tareas, exámenes, maestros y amigos (mas a los amigos que los otros).

Cuando se reunieron con Len y HoroHoro se dieron cuenta de que estaban más unidos que nunca, demasiado unidos.

"chicos me podrían decir ¿que les pasó?" pregunto Hao al verlos tan amables.

" La verdad es que……" dijo Len algo rojo empezó a contar su historia vergonzosa de cómo se había declarado a Horohoro.

**Flasback.**

HoroHoro estaba con su hermana en la tienda cuando aparece el novio de Pilika que al verlo lo abraza (abrazo amistoso).

En eso pasa Len que también andaba de compras y lo ve todo (ve cuando un extraño abraza a su Horohoro) y se enfada y decide golpear al chico.

."Len detente que te pasa" le dice Horohoro jalándolo.

"porque abrazabas a mi Horohoro, tu… tu…."

"Hermano detén a tu novio loco chino, parece que estuviera celoso de mi prometido"

Al escuchar esto Len se pone rojo y sale corriendo siendo perseguido por Horohoro mientras que Pilika atendía su novio y cuando lo atrapa.

."me quieres decir ¿que te pasa Len? Tu no eres así."

"que mas da ya, tu me gustas mucho, Horohoro tanto que yo soy tu admirador secreto si yo soy el que te envía los chocolates, los regalos y las cartas incluso tengo fotos tuyas desde que nos conocimos "

"en serio mi hermana tenia razón entonces, que tu eras…..un momento tu eras el que espantabas a todos esos chicos que me perseguían"

"si, ya que me gustas si y mucho y me dolería perderte Horohoro" dijo todo rojo.

"la verdad tu también me gustas mucho Len eres mi lindo chinito"

"en serio"

"SIP, con todo el corazón de este tonto chico" dijo Horohoro con una amplia sonrisa

"y yo con el corazón de este chico rudo"

En eso se dan un beso siendo visto por pilika y su novio de lejos.

**End flasback.**

"Guau me hubiera gustado ver eso" dijo Hao al escuchar la historia.

"pues la verdad esta el video de seguridad, que Len rescato y ahora yo lo tengo y pueden verlo cuando querían y las veces que quieran" dijo un sonriente peliazul.

"HoroHoro" dijo Len algo apenado

"pero esta mejor la tuya Hao" comento Anna

En eso Hao cuenta lo que paso en sus vacaciones omitiendo ciertos detalles, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

"vaya jefe sus vacaciones si fueron únicas"

"que envidia, ahí viene Manta y con Tamao"

"hola chicos"

"que tal muchachos"

Despues de contar sus vacaciones los chicos. Las clases comenzaron las mismas materias aburridas, los mismos compañeros, los mismos maestros pero todos felices de reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Hao era el mas feliz ya que Lyserg pasaba mas tiempo con el, como si fuera un joven cualquiera como que si hubiera liberado de un gran peso que cargaba sus hombros.

Lyserg sentía lo mismo el solo quería divertirse con su **_"novio"_** Hao y sus amigos sin saber lo que le esperaba mas adelante.

Semanas mas tarde llego una amenaza para todos, la peor temporada de todo estudiante llegaron los temibles, los indeseables, los quita sueños llegaron **"LOS EXÁMENES" (waaaaaa)**

"que horror, llego la época de exámenes no quiero estudiar, solo quiero jugar y estar con mi Len" se quejo HoroHoro

."igual yo, preferiría escuchar mi música" en eso Anna lo mira feo " y pasar tiempo contigo Anna" estaba riendo nerviosamente.

."no me gustan las matemáticas soy alérgico a ellas me dan pesadillas sueño que grandes números me aplastan" se quejo Lyserg en eso Hao lo abraza por la espalda.

"tranquilo Lyserg recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte"

"eso es lo que me preocupa"

"que tal si vemos un rato a ver la tele o comemos algo" dijo Horohoro todos estaban de acuerdo menos uno.

"no sean flojos, acabamos de empezar a estudiar y ya quieren descansar" le dijo Len molesto.

"en ves de estudiar preferiría estar a solas, paseando contigo Len tu que dices" al escuchar eso Len se sonrojo y dijo.

"aunque yo también desearía pasar tiempo contigo debemos estudiar y si pasamos tendremos mas tiempo juntos"

" Ha estudiar se ha dicho" dijo HoroHoro

Y todos empezaron a reír y a estudiar. Mas tarde ese día se fueron a sus cuartos a descansar.

_Lo se es corto el capitulo jeje pero ando seca de ideas créanme esta temporada esta llena de sorpresas…_


	19. EXAMENES

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

Ha legado peor temporada de los estudiantes los exámenes los pasaran Lyserg y compañía yo digo que sii…

**CAPITULO 19**

**LOS EXÁMENES **

**QUE MARTIRIO**

Días de estudio todos estaban nerviosos las bibliotecas, los jardines estaban llenos de estudiantes estudiando.

Lyserg checaba su horario de exámenes.

**Lunes 9 Ingles a las 12 en el aula 5**

**Martes 10 de matemáticas a las 10 en el aula 4(que horror dice Lyserg)**

**Miércoles 11 biología alas 11 en el aula 6**

Y así era la lista de dos semanas de exámenes. Lyserg se encontraba acostado en su cama y tenia los ojos cerrados parecía estar durmiendo y es lo que pensaba Hao. Y como de costumbre Hao quería aprovechar para robarle besos a su amado ingles pero, al besarlo siente una bofetada.

"Hao Asakura se puede saber que estas haciendo" le dijo Lyserg molesto.

"dándote un beso para despertarte" dijo sonriendo

"no estaba dormido, estaba descansando" dijo dando un bostezo

"¿tienes sueño Lyserg?" le dijo mientras lo recostaba en su cama y lo cubría con las sabanas.

"solo cansado he estudiado, mucho elaborado trabajos, tareas y ajummmmmmm" no pudo terminar de hablar ya que quedo totalmente dormido.

"descansa, todos estamos cansados que creo que también me iré a dormir dijo acostándose en su cama y pensando en estudiar temprano para su examen de álgebra(yo la odie en prepa)

Cuando llego Yoh estaba tan agotado que tiro su portafolio sus amados audífonos y cayo en la cama sin quitarse el uniforme y se quedo totalmente dormido, al igual que HoroHoro y Len quienes se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama con los libros regados por toda la cama.

Al día siguiente 5 chicos salen corriendo del dormitorio para ir al comedor.

"como puede olvidar colocar la alarma" dijo Lyserg mientras se colocaba la corbata.

"yo no estudie para álgebra" dijoHaoestudiando su libro de álgebra y respondiendo algunos problemas.

"yo tengo sueño y hambre" dijo Yoh con toda tranquilidad.

"hay que apurarnos o el profesor nos matara" dijo Len corriendo poniéndose un zapato.

"y olvidamos poner la alarma y nos perdimos anoche nuestro programa favorito" dijo llorando HoroHoro ya que no vio su programa.

En el comedor los esperaban Anna, Pilika y Lily la hermana de Lyserg.

"hermano porque llegaste tarde" le dijo la pequeña niña

."me quedo dormido, lo siento" dijo todo rojo sentándose a su lado.

"no importa te traje el desayuno y ambos hermanos comieron

"hermano aquí esta tu desayuno y el de Len" les dijo enseñando el desayuno.

"llegan tarde" dijo Anna enojada

"lo sentimos Anna" dijeron ambos hermanos.

"siéntese y coman" ordeno Anna.

Todos almorzaron y cada quien se dirigió a su salón de clases a presentar los exámenes. En el receso todos estaban nerviosos, apenas podían comer algo, solo deseaban que terminara los exámenes despues de 4 meses de tortura solo querían descansar y que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad.

"ya no lo soporta mas cuando termina este martirio" dijo HoroHoro despeinándose.

" No exageres" dijo Len mientras retorcía una hoja de papel.

."yo solo quiero descansar ya, sin preocuparme de los exámenes" dijo Yoh colocándose sus audífonos.

"yo quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi Lyserg" dijo abrazándolo

"cállate Hao, además los exámenes terminan en tres días, por suerte" dijo Lyserg mientras se recargaba en Hao.

."Lyserg tiene razón dentro de poco terminaran sus exámenes y al hacerlo ya no abra excusa para que los vuelva a entrenar para el equipo de fútbol"

Todos palidecieron al escuchar eso ya que todos menos Lyserg pertenencia al equipo de fútbol y Anna los entrenaba y los entrenamientos de ella eran agotadores a pesar que solo entrenaban tres veces en la semana.

."tengo suerte de no tener a Anna de entrenadora, pero por desgracia Pilika es nuestra entrenadora de básquet ball es tan estricta pero al menos nos deja descansar por breves 20 minutos" dijo al recordar que Pilika les ordeno correr 50 vueltas a la cancha.

En eso todos empiezan a reír. Y se la pasan un agradable rato antes de regresar a clases para repasar para el siguiente examen. El último examen era deportes tanto escrito como practico y a pesar de tener entrenadoras muy estrictas lograron pasarlo.

"Terminaron al fin los exámenes" grito HoroHoro aventando la chaqueta del uniforme, seguido9 de Len, Hao y Yoh Lyserg los veía muy divertido.

"ahora si vacaciones navideñas que alegría"

."si, yo la pasare con los abuelos y Anna vas venir Hao" le pregunto a su hermano

."no, los abuelos no me agradan mucho y no quiero hacer un mal tercio" dijo sin darle importancia.

"se quedara solo, ni Len va hacer eso yo lo invite a mi casa y acepto, la pasaremos juntos y porque no….." iba a decir algo pero Len no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

."HoroHoro silencio"dijo Len

."no importa no me gusta hacer mal tercio ya lo dije" en eso Lyserg algo rojo se animo hablar.

." Hao, yo podría… invitarte a…. mi…..casa…..estas….. Vacaciones" dijo Lyserg tímidamente. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos Lyserg estaba invitando a Hao pasar las fiestas con el.


	20. VACACIONES

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 20**

**VACACIONES NAVIDEÑAS**

" Hao, yo podría… invitarte a…. mi…..casa…..estas….. Vacaciones" dijo tímidamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos Lyserg estaba invitando a Hao a su casa a pasar las vacaciones.

Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando Hao salio de su asombro pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

."¿seguro?" dijo con asombro "que dirán tus padres Lyserg" pregunto algo rojo.

" pues mis padres estarán contentos de que invite a uno de mis mejores amigos a pasar estas fechas además ahora me toca a mi invitarte" le dijo algo rojo.

"entonces acepto ya quiero que sea diciembre _pasare casi tres semanas con Lyserg que bien _" dijo Hao imaginándose como serian esa vacaciones.

"pero faltan como dos semanas y media y que sepa en Inglaterra hace mas frió que aquí" le informo Yoh a su hermano.

" no importa, estoy feliz" en eso abraza a Lyserg "estaré con mi Lyserg así no lo extrañare tanto"

"y eso que no te he dicho que tenemos que compartir mi habitación contigo Hao" dijo tratando de soltarse de Hao

Apenas escucho eso Hao y se puso rojo y cayo inconsciente. Al no resistir tanta emoción en un solo día.

."lo mataste Lyserg" dijo al ver a Hao tirado.

"si murió, habrá muerto feliz" dijo al verlo con una sonrisa.

"no lo creo, aun respira además conozco a mi querido hermano" el ya sabe como es su hermano y también le tomo el pulso

"tu hermano siempre exagera Yoh" dijo Anna seria.

."voltéalo se va ahogar" les dijo al ver que le salía espuma por la boca ( no es rabia, tranquilas fans de Hao)

En eso lo llevaron a su cama para que descansara.

Un rato despues Hao despertó en su cama y ya era de noche Hao pensó que ya era la hora de cenar.

"habrá sido un sueño, si lo fue el mas hermoso de todos ojala fuera verdad que mi querido Lyserg me invitara a su casa" dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

"no lo fue Hao, realmente te invite a mi casa" eso hizo que Hao los abriera de golpe Lyserg estaba a su lado.

."en serio, estaré contigo" cuando Lyserg asintió Hao lo volvió abrazar haciendo que se cayeran de la cama " si, si, si te amo tanto mi Lyserg"

En eso lo besa dejando sorprendido a Lyserg quien sabía muy bien los sentimientos del castaño pero nunca lo había besado así de esa manera tan linda tierna y casi inocente.

"ya suéltame que ya es hora de cenar Hao" dijo apartándolo

"de acuerdo a cenar se ha dicho" dijo jalando a Lyserg.

A Hao los días se le hicieron eternos no podía apuntar las ganas de pasar todas las vacaciones con su amado Lyserg. Hao ya había guardado toda su ropa para el viaje, estaba tan impaciente que a veces nos dormía o soñaba que estaba con Lyserg bajo una frazada a lado de la chimenea mirándose fijamente a los ojos. A veces se dormía en clase y era castigado o despertaba a su hermano y Lyserg ya que a veces hablaba dormido ahí Yoh y Lyserg sabían que no podía esperar a las vacaciones, Hao oraba porque terminaran las clases para irse ya con Lyserg.

Y así fue días mas tarde todos estaban partiendo para ir a casa Hao se despidió de sus amigos y hermano y se fue con Lyserg y Lily la hermanita de Lyserg.

Iban en un carro que los llevo a al aeropuerto una ves adentro del avión ambos hermanos Diethel estaban dormidos y Hao veía dormir a su amado Lyserg. Hao decía que parecía un pequeño ángel su ángel.

Horas más tarde habían llegado a Inglaterra que fueron recibidos por los padres de los chicos Lily fue a ver a sus padres en eso Hao siente que lo toman del brazo era Lyserg.

"Hao mis padres no saben nada de lo ocurrido el verano, ni mucho menos que tu y yo bueno…. no vayas a….." en eso Hao le dice

."tranquilo no les diré nada confía en mi" Lyserg solo le sonríe y va con su padres quien presenta a Hao como su amigo y despues de las presentaciones los adultos llevan a casa a los jóvenes.

Cuando Hao vi lo casa de Lyserg era enorme como la de el, el jardín era extenso para hacer una fiesta al aire libre, y así recorrió la casa con la vista hasta que llego al cuarto que mas le interesaba conocer y era el cuarto de Lyserg. (NOTA: los padres de Lyserg ya vivían ahí solo que Lyserg no comenta nada)

Al llegar al cuarto del chico ingles se dio cuenta que era de color verde, había dos camas; en las paredes había posters de detectives, había un librero con varias novelas de misterios, policías y ladrones, de detectives, y una foto que le llamo la atención era Lyserg de pequeño disfrazado como detective.

Definitivamente Lyserg era un admirador de los detectives, aparte de todas esa cosas había dos camas, una de una colcha azul y otra de color verde, un sofá, un escritorio con silla y una computadora con impresora con scanner entonces escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno Hao bienvenido a mi cuarto, a mi lugar privado, a mi refugio" le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"sip realmente me impresionas, sabias que eres un maniaco del misterio"

"lo se, pero me fascina no puedo evitarlo lo llevo en mis genes e incluso tengo mi propia pagina Web donde soy el administrador y presidente"

"de acuerdo. Y dime en cual cama dormiré Lyserg" le pregunto al no saber cual escoger.

."la que tiene colcha azul" señalo la cama " de color verde es la mía" dijo colocando ahí su maleta y empezando a sacar sus ropas. En escucha la voz de una niña.

"hermano mama dice que la merienda ya esta casi lista que te laves las manos para bajar" le dijo cerrando la puerta

"bueno ya la escuchaste a lavarse las manos para la merienda" le dijo abriendo la puerta del baño.

"de acuerdo Lyserg, muero de hambre" recordando que no habían comido nada desde en la mañana y ya iban hacer las 7.

Despues de la merienda se fueron al cuarto donde ambos estuvieron en Internet un rato escribiendo emails a sus amigos y enviar postales, luego vieron la televisión un rato para despues ir a descansar, Lyserg se quedo dormido inmediatamente.

Pero Hao era otra cosa no podía dormir estaba en el cuarto del ingles de sus amado Lyserg, así que tardo un poco en quedarse dormido en resistirse a la tentación de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero no podía hacerlo y mas por el incidente de la navidad pasada.

**CONTINUARA….**


	21. NAVIDAD Y UN BESO

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 21**

**PRIMERA NAVIDAD**

**UN BESO.**

Hao recordó que esa navidad la primera navidad que paso con su novio (forzado) Lyserg, el y sus amigos se quedaron ya que nadie quería ir a sus casas.

HoroHoro porque su madre visitaría a su abuela y su abuela lo trataba como un bebe y aparte soportar a sus tíos y primos.

Len no quería ver al novio de su hermana Jun quien estaba apunto de casarse con el. Y el siempre pedía que entrenaran juntos pero el siempre perdía cosa que el molestaba.

Anna no tenia familia la habían abandonado a las 10 años y la madre de Yoh y Hao la adopto los tres no podían ir a casa ya que nadie estaría así que se quedaron en el colegio.

Y Lyserg el no quería ir ya que una tía que no la soportaba siempre lo criticaba por ser adoptado o por el supuesto abandono de su padre y con unos primos feos se auto invitaron así que prefirió quedarse no sin antes decirle a su padre que cerrara bien la puerta de su cuarto ya que sus primos iban a desordenar todo.

Al igual que otros estudiantes se habían quedado. Como no había mucho alumnado podrían estudiar o divertirse, hasta podrían despertarse tarde eso hacían la mayoría que se quedo en el colegio.

"que flojera, me pregunto que hora será" dijo buscando su reloj "las 10, bueno me tengo que levantar para almorzar y estudiar para los exámenes de enero" dijo Lyserg.

"¿estudiar? Es en lo único que piensas mi querido Lyserg" se escucho la voz de Hao.

"cállate al menos yo hago productivo, no como tu que solo andas acosándome a cada rato a llevar una tonta farsa"

"oye recuerda nuestro trato" le dijo molesto por el comentario.

"ya lo se, debo estar a tu lado siempre lo se _ adiós al estudio y adiós libertad pensé que estando en la biblioteca me libraría de Hao pero me equivoque "_

"bien primero desayunaremos, luego iremos a jugar en la nieve, despues de eso tomaremos chocolate caliente y veremos televisión un buen rato y para despues cenar e irnos a dormir" le dijo Hao mientras se cambiaba Lyserg solo lo escuchaba mientras buscaba su ropa.

Lyserg y Hao se reunieron con Yoh, Anna, Manta, HoroHoro, Len y Lily quienes los esperaban para almorzar.

"llegan tarde" les dijo Anna "no ven que pronto cerraran al cocina y no la abrirán hasta las 4"

"la verdad, es que Hao no me dejaba salir sin que lo tomara del brazo o le dijera algo agradable por decirlo" dijo molesto Lyserg

"oye debo cuidar mi imagen recuerda que soy el gran Hao Asakura dueño de media escuela y empresario reconocido y tu como mi novio debes estar conmigo" dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras del chico de ojos verdes

"pues a almorzar se ha dicho para despues jugar en la nieve, patinar y..." dijo HoroHoro.

."pero recuerden que debemos estudiar o mas bien deben estudiar por esas materias que deben" dijo Manta.

"Manta es el primer día de vacaciones vamos a divertirnos por hoy y despues podemos estudiar" dijo Yoh.

"estoy de acuerdo con Manta e Yoh hay que estudiar pero también hay que divertirnos" apoyo Lyserg a sus amigos

"pero Lyserg tu ya has pasado todos los exámenes" le reprocho Hao "incluso el de matemáticas"

"pero es bueno estar al corriente de todas las materias además quien dice que no puede a ver examen sorpresa al entrar a clases"

"ya cállense los dos y ya terminen de almorzar" ordeno Anna y todos comieron para después salir a jugar a ala nieve.

Despues de jugar donde hicieron muñecos de nieve, hubo una batalla de bolas de nieves y había un pequeño lago congelado donde patinaron un rato así pasaron casi todo el día fueron a tomar chocolate caliente y ver un rato la televisión para despues cenar y descansar.

Así fue el resto de las vacaciones no solo se divertían sino que estudiaban para martirio de HoroHoro, Len, Yoh, Anna, Hao y Tamao Lyserg y Manta tenia que ayudarlos. Y por su parte Hao no se separaba para nada de Lyserg.

En la mañana de navidad todos estaban felices.

Anna le dio ha Yoh un CD de Bob., un reproductor de compactos nuevo, audífonos, una playera.

Yoh un CD del cantante favorito de Anna. Un libro de cómo ahorrar dinero, un abrigo fino y un manual de cómo ser una buena esposa (no pregunten se lo dieron los suegros)

HoroHoro recibió chocolates de su admirador secreto (Len) y una patineta para nieve, y patines de ruedas.

Len un libro de artes marciales unos chacos y una espada.

Manta una computadora nueva, con CD para grabar y un libro nuevo

Lily un muñeco de peluche y vestidos y zapatos.

Lyserg una novela de detectives, una película un reloj de pulsera y un cuaderno de notas.

Hao una cámara fotográfica. Rollos, y en fin un equipo de fotógrafos.

Y recibieron más regalos de familias y amigos.

Mas tarde a solas Hao le dice a Lyserg que olvido darle algo importante en el árbol.

."Lyserg falta mi regalo de navidad" en eso le entrega una pequeña caja y al abrirlo se da cuenta de que es muerdago.

"¿Muerdago?" pregunto confundido hasta que se acordó de algo."no es la …."

En eso Hao lo toma por la cintura y lo besa apasionadamente, sin soltar a Lyserg el solo quiere besarlo mas y mas profundamente………..el resto para el fue confuso ya que despertó en la enfermería y nadie le contó lo sucedido ya que nadie supo su hermano y amigos estaban reocupados cuando Lyserg les dijo que estaban en la enfermería y Lyserg nunca se atrevió a contar lo sucedido.

Es todo lo que recordaba Hao y ahora que lo pensaba mejor por fin despues de un año recordó lo sucedido Lyserg lo había apartado de el y el se burlo que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para negársele y esto molesto al ingles. Lyserg le había golpeado pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente cayendo casi por las escaleras. Como 12 escaleras abajo.

También recordó que Lyserg fue un poco más amable, pero no demasiado. Pero porque lo había olvidado quizás fue tan traumático que lo escondió

Cuando Hao despertó de sus pensamientos. Tardo varios minutos conciliar el sueño. Sin saber que Lyserg también pensaba en aquella navidad y bueno Lyserg no se dejaría besar por Hao ni aunque estuviera debajo de 100 muerdagos.

Ya era casi medio día cuando Hao despertó y se dio cuenta que Lyserg ya no estaba, al bajar a desayunar escucho algo era música y de piano al ir a la sala vio quien estaba tocando el piano era Lyserg Hao no sabia que Lyserg supiera tocar el piano.

Ese día Hao descubrió algo mas sobre Lyserg y aun faltaba mucho mas saber sobre el y no tardaría en saberlo.


	22. EL GRUPO MUSICAL

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 22**

**EL GRUPO MUSICAL **

**Y LUCIUS MALFOY**

Despues de que Hao desayunara el y Lyserg salieron al parque a patinar, ahí se encontraron a Ryou y a Bakura, también estaban Remus Sirius, James y Lily. Al parecer había una pequeña discusión en eso ven a Lyserg.

"Lyserg justo en ti estábamos pensando" dijo Ryou

"¿que pasa chicos?" pregunto

."Lyserg queremos volver a juntar el grupo musical los Wizards que teníamos hace dos años ya sabes antes que te mudaras" dijo la chica pelirroja

"es para reunir fondos para el orfanato" explico Remus

" si es por los niños volveré a entrar" dijo y Hao aun confundido se atrevió ha hablar..

"¿¿grupo musical?" pregunto Hao confuso

"acaso no la sabes Hao que mal que no conozcas bien a tu novio" dijo Sirius abrazando a Lyserg y se sonrojo al escuchar esa palabra **_"novio"_**

"si no lo sabias nosotros formábamos un grupo en la escuela solíamos cantar y todo eso nos conocían como los Wizards y lo que ganábamos lo dábamos al orfanato" explico James.

"yo cantaba y tocaba el teclado" dijo Lily.

."yo tocaba la batería" explico James sacando una baquetas de batería.

"yo cantaba y tocaba la guitarra" dijo Sirius.

."yo mmmm, era el encargado de los efectos, y a veces solía tocar también el teclado" dijo algo rojo Remus.

."Bakura y yo éramos sus representantes" dijo Ryou mientras Bakura lo abrazaba por la cintura.

"orales y tu Lyserg que hacías en el grupo ayudaba s a Remus" pregunto Hao entusiasmado.

"yo solía tocar la guitarra y cantar y a veces componía algunas canciones" dijo algo rojo

"orales me sorprendes algo mas que no sepa de ti Lyserg" dijo Hao asombrado.

"también solía participar en obras de teatro" dijo aun mas rojo

Hao se quedo con la boca abierta a pesar de llevar un año de conocer a Lyserg no sabia mucho de el solo sabia que era fan de lo misterio pero que cantaba tocaba y actuaba eso jamás y aparte era espía como es que le quedaba tiempo para hacer eso cuando el solo le alcanzaba para ser sus cosas.

Despues de explicarle el asunto a Lyserg que todo lo que iban a ganar seria donado al orfanato.

De repente llego una persona de piel pálida y cabellos rubios parecía arrogante y lo era.

"pero si es el grupo de bobos" dijo arrogantemente.

En eso Sirius abrazo a Remus, James tomo de la cintura a Lily y Bakura y Ryou solo suspiraron. Y Lyserg se mostró molesto.

"y supongo que tocaran para el beneficio de niños sin padres" en eso mira a Hao, "pero quien este chico tan lindo"

"soy Hao Asakura y soy ………" pero fue interrumpido por Lyserg

" es mi novio y ahora largate Malfoy" Hao se quedo sorprendido porque Lyserg dijo eso acaso estaba celoso pensó Hao.

"increíble y que me dices de Tom ya lo dejaste" dijo mirando fijamente a Hao.

"para tu información el me dejo"

" Como quieras y Hao te invito a una fiesta que daré hoy en la noche y pueden ir ustedes" le dijo antes de irse de ahí.

"guauu una fiesta GENIAL no chicos" pregunto Hao y en eso vio los rostros de sus amigos estaban como molestos y cara de pocos amigos.

"ni loco iría a la casa de Malfoy prefiero ir a la escuela" dijo molesto.

"tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

"James ira mi casa a cenar" dijo Lily mientras James asintió,

"yo debo hablar con algunas personas y Hao aléjate de Malfoy mientras no estoy" le advirtió Lyserg, pero Hao pensó que tal vez Lyserg estaba celoso pero faltar a una fiesta eso jamás el quería pasarla bien.

"Ryou y yo hablaremos con la directora del orfanato"

"entonces yo iré a las tiendas a comprar algo" mintió Hao.

"de acuerdo nos veremos en casa alas 6" le informo "nos vemos y recuerda aléjate de Malfoy" y cuando todos se habían ido Hao empezó a buscar a ese chico Malfoy.

Al no encontrarlo se fue a las tiendas por unas horas, pero entonces lo encontró.

"oye espera puedo preguntarte algo" le dijo a Malfoy.

"claro pregunta _genial ya cayo, mi querido Lyserg prepárate a perder a tu noviecito _" dijo Malfoy

."porque no le caes bien a Lyserg y sus amigos" pregunto

"porque soy mejor que ellos, tengo todo que ellos no tienen, y me tienen envidia" le dijo Malfoy

"ya veo y dime a que horas es la fiesta porque yo si pienso ir" dijo Hao.

"en unas dos horas, puedes ir ahora mismo" le dijo Malfoy mientras Hao lo seguía.

Unas dos horas mas tarde Lyserg llego a casa y no vio a Hao.

"¿donde estará? ¿No creo que este con Malfoy?" decía Lyserg pero entonces pensó bien las cosa y dijo " si esta con el, le dije que se alejara pero me hizo caso no" dijo mientras de su armario sacaba un mochila "bien tendré que ir a rescatarlo" dijo Lyserg mientras salía de su casa.

En casa de Malfoy Hao estaba en la sala y casi no había nadie esto lo preocupo.

."mmm, escucha Malfoy acabo de recordar que estoy esperando una llamada de mi hermano y debo marcharme"

"pero si apenas va empezar la fiesta" dijo mientras lo acorralaba " sabes cual es mi pasatiempo favorito" le dijo mientras susurraba en su oído, eso estremeció a Hao.

."mmm no, déjame adivinar coleccionar estampillas" dijo aun mas nervioso al sentir la respiración de Malfoy en el.

"no, ese es quitarle todo lo que tenga Lyserg y sus amigos, arruinar todo lo que ellos hacen" eso asusto a Hao. En eso lo empuja pero no puede salir ya que es detenido por dos gorilas(los guardaespaldas d e Malfoy)

"suéltenme" dijo tratando soltarse.

"eso nunca, voy a quietarle a Lyserg a su novio, acaso Lyserg no te advirtió de mi, que mal" dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hao y este estaba apunto del llanto.

En eso entraba Lyserg con cara de pocos amigos.

"suéltalo Malfoy a atente a las consecuencias" le advirtió Lyserg

."tu no me asustas ingles" le dijo Malfoy.

"yo no pero que tal el" en eso entra un hombre idéntico a Lucius Malfoy y era Lucio Malfoy el padre de Lucius y al verlo se asusto.

Ya que su padre le había prohibido hacer fiestas y más reunirse con sus amigos despues de sus últimas calificaciones y más cuando fallo en una misión, su padre estaba muy molesto.

Despues de eso y el que señor Malfoy regañara a su hijo, Hao y Lyserg se fueron de ahí, ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el trayecto Hao miro a Lyserg quien tenia una cara de enfado, eso puso triste a Hao hasta que Lyserg dijo al fin.

"te dije que te alejaras de Malfoy pero no me hiciste caso Hao, que tal si no hubiera ido por ti a caso no pensaste el motivo del cual te pedí que te alejaras de el Hao, estoy muy molesto y decepcionado de ti" le dijo molesto.

"lo siento Lyserg, solo quería hacer amigos nuevos y pensé que el me diría algo mas sobre ti, ya que no se nada" le dijo- tristemente.

"me hubieras preguntado a mi o mi tío Ryou ahora a casa" y ambos se fueron a casa sin hablar durante todo el trayecto.

Durante la cena nadie hablo Hao se sentía mal por ello, a la hora de dormir se sentía tan mal que no podía dormir Lyserg estaba molesto con el y nunca lo había visto así.

Así que cuando amaneció salio de la casa a pasear se sentía realmente mal que no quería ver a Lyserg de no ser por el hubiera pasado el peor día de su vida.

Y fue al parque y ahí se encontró con su primo Bakura. Quien le platico lo que le paso ayer.

."Hao tu no eres así, debiste haber escuchado a Lyserg" le dijo Bakura.

"también tu me vas sermonear" dijo Hao algo molesto

."no solo, es una sugerencia para la próxima ves que Lyserg te diga algo"

"Lyserg debe estar muy molesto conmigo, no me hablo en toda la noche y realmente me sentí mal por ello" dijo derramando unas lagrimas.

"no el solo se preocupo por ti, no sabes que eres importante para el" le dijo Bakura a Hao quien se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

"¿crees que Lyserg siga molesto conmigo Bakura?" pregunto Hao.

Pero en eso Lyserg sale por detrás. Para hablar con Hao.

"no estoy molesto Hao, solo que me preocupe por ti" dijo Lyserg abrazándolo por detrás "tu siempre dices que confié en ti, porque no confiar en mi, vamos hablar Hao ¿si?" el rostro de Lyserg era serio, pero a la ves calido Hao casi nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su amado.

Entonces Hao asintió y Bakura los dejo solos mientras los chicos hablaban. Lyserg le contó toda su vida y sobre porque le advirtió de Malfoy. Le dijo que el era como su enemigo mortal que era mucho peor que Tom.

"ahora lo entiendo perdóname Lyserg creí que estabas celoso y bueno como te dije quería hacer amigos ya que tu estarías ocupado y…" en eso Lyserg lo interrumpe

."Hao siempre voy a tener tiempo para ti y para mis amigos sabes que ven te invito a los ensayos del grupo"

Y Lyserg lo llevo a una cochera de la casa de James donde Hao se sorprendió de cómo Lyserg tocaba la guitarra y el teclado pero mas se sorprendió cuando canto en eso recuerda al mañana en que despertó y lo vio tocar el piano realmente se sorprendió.

Hao asistió al concierto y realmente le fascino esa noche el grupo de Lyserg recaudo mucho dinero para los niños del orfanato y lo que mas sorprendió a Hao es que el grupo de Lyserg era tan popular. Pasaron una gran navidad a lado de sus amigos y mas cuando hizo de Santa Claus y también a petición de Lyserg participo en una obra de teatro.

Y pasaron así dos semanas mas que Hao estaba en casa de Lyserg se habían divertido mucho mas que el año pasado, había ido a algunos conciertos de Lyserg, fueron a patinar en fin a todas partes pero para la desgracia de Hao las vacaciones terminaron y tenían que regresar a la escuela.

Despues de despedirse de los padres de Lyserg Hao, Lyserg y Lily fueron al aeropuerto abordar el avión que los dejaría en la escuela.

Ahí se encontraron a la pandilla de Hao quienes habían pasado unas felices navidades y se reunieron contaron lo que hicieron Lyserg omitió la experiencia de Hao con Malfoy y se entregaron los regalos de navidad que no pudieron ser entregados.

Hao admiraba realmente a Lyserg el pensó que nada podría estropear esa vida que tanto amaba su Lyserg y que el no aprovechaba ahora lo entendía y evitaría que algo o alguien arruinaran esa feliz vida pero podrá hacerlo…………..


	23. SAN VALENTIN II UN DIA DE DESASTRES

**HAO Y LYSERG:**

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 23**

**UN DÍA DE**

**SAN VALENTÍN 2:**

**UN DÍA DE SORPRESAS Y DESASTRES**

Tiempo despues de las vacaciones navideñas y se acercaba san Valentín y como el año anterior las chicas estaban como locas arreglando los salones, y Hao debía planear en darle un regalo especial a Lyserg mejor que el año pasado( recordaran el ojo morado de Hao) pero no sabia que mientras Yoh invito a Anna a cenar fuera, Len y HoroHoro pasarían su primer san Valentín juntos, Manta invitaría Tamao una linda chica de su club de computación y Lily con el permiso de su hermano saldría con un lindo chico de su clase.

"que le regalare a mi querido Lyserg, tiene que ser algo especial. ¿Pero que?" pensaba Hao

"yo saldré con Anna la invitare a bailar y a cenar" decía Yoh

."yo invitare a Tamao a patinar y a la exhibición de peluches"dijo Manta haciendo una lista.

"yo iré a casa de HoroHoro a una comida" dijo Len algo rojo

"ustedes tienen planes pero yo no" dijo Hao molesto.

"porque no lo llevas a comer fuera, lo llevas al cine y a los juegos, como la primera cita (como recordaran en los primeros capítulos)" le dijo su hermano

"si claro ahora me acuerdo que hay una película nueva de detectives que estoy seguro que Lyserg querrá ver"

"y no olvides que ya salio la nueva novela de detectives que tanto esperaba Lyserg" le dijo Manta"

."si este será el mejor san Valentín mejor que el año pasado" se dijo Hao

Mientras ellos planeaban como celebrar el día de los enamorados Lyserg, Tamao, Anna, HoroHoro y Lily hablaban sobre ese día.

"se acerca san Valentín y eso significa problemas para mi" dijo Lyserg

"te refiere por lo del año anterior donde Hao preparo una cena y luego te llevo a su cama según el para que descansaras y al día siguiente le diste un buen puñetazo" le recordó Anna.

."si eso" dijo poniendo se rojo.

" pues el chico que invito a salir quiere llevarme al cine y comer un pizza y tranquilo hermano iremos en grupo"

."eso espero" dijo Lyserg desconfiado " por eso hermana te pondré una escolta solo espero que Sirius y Remus no se distraigan " pensó el joven ingles.

."yo en cambio saldré con Yoh" dijo Anna sin mostrar interés alguno

."a mi me invito Manta es un lindo chico ¿no?"

."pues yo invite a Len a mi casa, mis padres quieren conocerlo" dijo algo rojo "si pasa las torturas de mi padre le dará el permiso de andar conmigo"

" al parecer tu sufres mas que yo amigo mío, y la verdad no se que sorpresa me de para Hao _ espero que sea mejor que el año pasado _ Anna te sientes bien te ves pálida"dijo Lyserg

"estoy bien solo quiero vomitar es todo" dijo dirigiéndose al baño

"habra comido algo que le hizo daño" dijo HoroHoro a sus amigo y todos pensaron eso.

Mientras ellos hablaban de como será ese día, Hao ya tenia planeado un gran día para su amado Lyserg.

Y llego San Valentín y callo en sábado así que desde temprano Hao despertó a Lyserg con un beso, y Lyserg solo le dio un golpe no muy fuerte.

Al igual que Yoh despertó a Anna con un almuerzo en la cama.

HoroHoro despertó a Len con un gran abrazo.

**Hao y Lyserg**

"tranquilo así saludas al amor de tu vida mi querido Lyserg" dijo Hao sobandose la mejilla.

"cállate y porque me despiertas tan temprano y en sábado" dijo observando su reloj y eran las 8 30.

"porque pienso pasar todo el día contigo, así que te vistes o te visto" dijo sacando ropa para Lyserg

"de acuerdo me cambiare" en eso agarra la ropa y se cambia y ambos salen de la escuela. "Hao son casi las 9 y no he almorzado a donde vamos" dijo aun con sueño.

"primero almorzaremos en un nuevo restaurante que abrió mi padre, vamos" en eso lo toma del brazo y lo jalo para abordar el autobús. Al subir Hao no tenia monedas y Lyserg tuvo que pagar el pasaje. Hao se sonrojo al no tener cambio.

Como una hora mas tarde llegaron a un restaurante donde hacían de todo y entraron y fueron atendidos por el encargado quien los llevo a una mesa, donde Hao ordeno algo para almorzar.

"yo voy a pedir la tortilla de huevo con salsa y tu Lyserg" le pregunto al chico de ojos verdes

"pues yo quiero los Hot Cakes con mantequilla y miel" dijo viendo el menú.

"nos trae eso yo quiero un café y a el leche con chocolate" dijo sin importar la expresión de Lyserg, ay que sabia que su querido Lyserg no le gustaba el café.

Despues del desayuno fueron a los juegos ahí pasaron toda la mañana, donde le fue fatal al pobre Hao cuando fue por unos refrescos de naranja choco con una persona que los tiro encima y se mancho toda y ante esto Lyserg no aguanto y rió y mas cuando tuvo que comprar ropa seca y limpia,(compro una playera blanca con un dibujo de dragón de ojos azules si el de Yugioh) y un short negro Hao se sentía como tonto no estaba acostumbrado a vestir de esa forma así que Lyserg le compro una gorra y unos lentes oscuros.

."así te ves mejor Hao" dijo aun riendo.

."no te burles" estaba muy apenado y solo esperaba que mejorara su suerte o aunque lo dudaba mucho.

Así que decidieron seguir viendo los juegos y participar en ellos.

**HoroHoro y Len Tao**

HoroHoro y Len junto a Pilika y su novio partieron desde temprano al hotel donde estaban sus padres de visita por negocios y querían pasar tiempo con sus hijos y conocer a sus pretendientes estaban llegando ala casa de los padres de los chicos de cabellos azules.

"tranquilo Len papa no te comerá" dijo animando a su novio quien estaba temblando mas siempre decía que eran imaginaciones de HoroHoro

"no estoy nervioso HoroHoro estoy bien no estoy nervioso no ves que soy el gran Len Tao y los Tao no tienen miedo de nada espero que les gusten las flores a tu madre y los chocolates a tu padre" dijo mirando los regalos.

"claro que les gustaran a mama le gustan la flores y papa es como mi hermano le fascinan los chocolates" dijo observando los regalos de Len

"espero que les gusten mis flores a tu mama Pilika y tu padre los puros" dijo su novio su nombre es Kenny el presidente del club de matemáticas.

"tranquilo Kenny les caerás bien a demás papa es contador" le dijo dándole una sonrisa

Mientras los hermanos peliazul hablaban Kenny y Len estaban nerviosos estaban a punto de conocer a sus "suegros" y no sabían como comportarse cosa que sus parejas percataron y trataron de tranquilizarlos

**Anna y Yoh**

Despues de un rico almuerzo en la cama y de que Yoh le preparaba el baño Anna y saliera para que estuviera mas cómoda estaba planeando que hacer ese día. (este si es Yoh diferente cierto)

Anna y Yoh estaban ene l centro viendo sus CD de música favoritos Yoh le dijo a Anna que le iba a comprar la ropa y zapatos

"en serio Yoh" le dijo cuando estaba viendo un vestido que le fascino.

"si Anita, además te quiero lleva r al cine a ver tu película favorita y despues cenar y ha bailar"

"de acuerdo, quiero ver la de _ sueño de amor _ y quiero comprar algo en la tienda y quiero comer comida japonesa y no quiero ir a la disco no estoy de humor para bailar" le informo Anna Yoh solo sonreía sabia que su padre se molestaría al ver la cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito pero no tanto como el de Hao quien siempre quería complacer a Lyserg y el hecho de que este mero día estaba la convención de detectives

**De vuelta con Hao y Lyserg**

Hao apenas salio de los juegos para saber que estaba la convención de detectives así que decidió esperar a Lyserg mientras el peleaba por unas novelas, posters y mientras trataba de conseguir un película.

"este día ha ido de mal a peor" se dijo Hao recordando que quería sorprende a Lyserg con un beso y recibió un golpe, olvido cambio para el autobús, olvido poner azúcar a su café, casi pierde los boletos para entrar al parque( se había olvidado que se los dio a Lyserg) perdió en un juego con un niño de 8 años, tardo 20 minutos en comprar el jugo y todo para que chocara con alguien y lo tirara tuvo que cambiarse de ropa al hacerlo Lyserg lo esperaba con el jugo(Lyserg los compro) y para colmo Lyserg le puso una gorra y unos lentes según para que se viera mejor, Hao se sentía como un tonto y ahora tenia que esperar a Lyserg para continuar su cita mas sabia que era imposible por la tonta convención de detectives que tanto le fascinaba a Lyserg.

"pobre Hao todo le ha salido mal espero que lo supere" pensaba Lyserg mientras le quitaba a una persona una gorra de detective autentica.

**En el hotel con HoroHoro y Len**

Los padres de HoroHoro y Pilika resultaron ser unas personas muy amables y de mente abierta ya que apoyaron a su hijo al saber que Len era su novio.

"y bien jovencito espero que cuides bien a mi querido hijo" le dijo el padre de HoroHoro

"Igualmente Kenny quiero que hagas a Pilika feliz"

"no se preocupe primero daría mi vida por HoroHoro antes de hacer algún daño" de pronto Len se detuvo y pensó de donde rayos había salido esas palabras

"yo haría lo mismo señores"

"ves papa te dije que Len era amable, y quiere ser guardaespaldas como tu mama" dijo HoroHoro

"pues será el mejor dijo la mama de HoroHoro, Len se sorprendió al saber que la mama de HoroHoro era guardaespaldas y sabia 10 maneras de defenderse y se lo había enseñando a sus hijos.

."Kenny quiere ser contador papa" le informo su hija a su padre

" Entonces les daré un par de consejos" y así paso una cena tranquila donde todos rieron.

**En el restáurate con Yoh y Anna**

Anna comía de todo, y esto sorprendió a Yoh ya que nada no comía tanto.

"Anna no crees que estas comiendo demasiado" le dijo Yoh al ver que Anna comía un cuarto plato de arroz.

"Yoh debo decirte algo muy importante" le dijo colocando el tazón de arroz en la mesa.

"dime Anita" dijo Yoh, al ver a Anna seria mas seria de lo que era.

"Yoh recuerdas la noche de brujas" Yoh solo asintió "pues digamos que no debimos hacerlo ya que yo……" se detuvo para decir "Yoh estoy embarazada" le dijo Yoh cayo de su silla al escuchar la noticia.

"¿¿Embarazada? ¿Desde cuando?" dijo Yoh recuperándose del shock

"tres meses y medio" le dijo.

"por eso has estado tan seria Anna mas seria pensándolo bien"

"si Yoh que piensas hacer, dejarme yo lo entenderé" le dijo sin mirarlo pero entonces Yoh dijo "si nos dejas no te necesitaremos podremos cuidarnos solos los do"

"No Anna yo jamás te dejaría y si esperas un hijo mío lo mas sensato es hacerme cargo Anna te casarías conmigo" le dijo entregándole un anillo en forma de corazón (no es de compromiso pero algo es algo)

"Yoh" dijo Anna

."tendré que hablar con papa se que me matara pero al menos ya tendrá un futuro heredero casi se infarta al saber que su primogénito no le gustaban las mujeres "

"Yoh" dijo Anna medio enojada y medio riendo "y como piensas llamar al niño le pregunto Anna

."si es niño Hanna y si es niña Holly"

"me gusta Holly, pero presiento que será niño" dijo tocándose su estomago

"entonces será Hanna, pero antes de dar el paso terminaras la escuela Anna"

"si la terminare, y despues que nazca el bebe regresare" dijo Anna abrazando a Yoh

**En la noche en la escuela Len, Yoh, Hao se reunieron para hablar de su día**.

"los padres de HoroHoro resultaron ser buenas personas" y les contó todo lo sucedido.

" a mi me fue mal"dijo Hao explicando lo sucedido y todos rieron menos el estaba triste y quería llorar ese había sido uno de sus peores días peor que el asunto de Malfoy .

"pues a mi me fue de maravilla debo contarles algo importante y serio" y les contó sobre Anna y el bebe.

"vas hacer papa y yo tío Yoh que dirá papa" interrogo Hao.

"ya lo sabe, y al principio grito y cuando dije que me haría responsable se alegro que me hiciera responsable de algo serio y que el solucionaría todo siempre y cuando Anna termine la escuela y el cuide de su primer nieto" les dijo

"como no alegrase que te hicieras responsable sabiendo que nunca te responsabilizas de nada hermanito" y así estuvieron hablando un rato.

Y Anna le contaba a Pilika y ha Lyserg lo sucedido.

"me alegro mucho por usted señorita Anna" le dijo Lyserg

"si no tendrás que dar al bebe en adopción que bien pido ser la madrina"

."lo se aunque todavía no lo tengo en mis brazos amo a este bebe" les dijo

Y hablaron un rato hasta que cada quien se fue Pilika y Tamao ayudaron a Anna quien se sentía mal y Yoh fue hacerle compañía, Pilika salio de ahí a pasear con Kenny. Len y HoroHoro se quedaron hablando de Yoh y Anna y Hao bueno el pobre no quería bajara cenar su san Valentín fue un fiasco a su hermano y a Len les fue bien, y el era el que estaba mas nervioso incluso dijo que seria un día largo y difícil.

En eso entra Lyserg diciendo si no iba a bajar a cenar que todos lo estaban esperando.

"no quiero" dijo sin voltearlo a ver."vete, Lyserg"

En eso sintió como Lyserg lo tomo por el rostro y lo miro a los ojos haciendo que se sonrojara, en eso Lyserg lo beso dejando sorprendido a Hao y este cerro los ojos al abrirlos Lyserg ya no estaba sino en la puerta diciendo que lo esperaba abajo para cenar y cuando Lyserg sale Hao se da cuenta que en su regazo hay un regalo y al abrirlo se da cuenta que es una foto de Lyserg y Hao de las vacaciones de verano y esto animo a Hao despues de un día fatal así y bajo donde Lyserg lo esperaba juntos con sus amigos quienes celebraban que Yoh iba ser papa y se hacia responsable(cosa rara de el)

**Que les pareció el capitulo no les pareció algo exagerado, jijiji, los personajes cambiaron un poco pero en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**


	24. LOS CUMPLEAÑOS

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 24**

**LOS CUMPLEAÑOS **

**HAO**,** YOH**, **Y LYSERG**

Era el hermoso mes de mayo era un día lluvioso y tranquilo y en la escuela se encontraba en silencio todos estaban en la biblioteca estudiando, haciendo tarea o leyendo, algunos estaban en el comedor charlando y comiendo, algunos estaban en sus dormitorios durmiendo, viendo tele o haciendo sus deberes.

Entre ellos estaban Yoh y sus amigos ese día estaban celebrando 3 cumpleaños el de los gemelos Asakura y el de Lyserg así que para celebrarlo decidieron quedarse adentro de sus cuartos junto a sus buenos amigos; pero Anna no estaba con ellos, los abuelos de Yoh y Hao se la habían llevado ya que dijeron que estaría mejor en casa descansando y que regresaría cuando naciera el bebe así que Anna le envió como regalo de cumpleaños a Yoh una foto del ultrasonido y el video del bebe moviéndose.

Todos los chicos estaban en el dormitorio de Manta, mientras las chicas salieron a comprar algo a su amiga Anna y quedarse en la casa de una amiga Yoh le enseñaba a sus amigos la foto que Anna le había mandado por correo

"esta es la foto del bebe y Anna dice que será varón" dijo mostrando la foto del ultrasonido y lloro de felicidad al ver a su pequeño retoño.

"genial ya quiero que nazca el bebe, ya quiero ser tío quiero cargarlo y enseñarle a ser un conquistador de lindas chicas, será todo un rompecorazones como yo su tío Hao" dijo asiendo puchero.

" tranquilo Hao todavía faltan todavía como 3 meses además no creo que Anna quiera que le enseñes esas cosas al bebe" dijo Lyserg sorprendido

"pero ya quiero ser tío y tu también serás tío mi querido y lindo Lyserg " le dijo mostrando una sonrisa traviesa mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

."yo tío, de que estas hablando Hao Asakura" cuando hablaba de esa forma es que estaba algo molesto.

"es que como ya eres casi de la familia que serás eso para el bebe un tío como HoroHoro y Len y tendrá como tías a Tamao y Pilika" le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras volvía abrazar a Lyserg.

"olviden eso y mejor empezamos a planear nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños o sea que empiece la maratón de películas" les dijo Yoh a sus amigos cumpleañeros y al resto de la pandilla

"solo espero que este cumpleaños sea mas tranquilo y no como el año anterior que fue casi un desastre total" dijo Lyserg al recordarlo.

"que lo digas fue todo un lió" dijo Horohoro al recordar ese suceso, jamás lo olvidara.

"quiere decir cuando Hao nos arrastro hacia el parque de diversiones y se formo un gran alboroto por culpa de ya sabes…." Dijo Len al recordar ese día y donde casi revela su gran y mayor secreto.

Todos asintieron ante ese comentario de su amigo y empezaron a recordar ese día y todo empezó como cualquier día……

**FLASBACK 1 AÑO ANTES**

Hao y sus amigos junto con Lyserg estaban almorzando afuera, en el patio bajo un árbol sobre un manta todos estaban hablando sobre su próxima salida.

"mi querido Lyserg te invito a salir el sábado y espero que aceptes" le dijo que mas le sonaba a Lyserg como una orden "quiero pasar todo el día contigo mi adorado Lyserg y creeme nos vamos a divertir mucho" de repente besa a Lyserg y el ingles se quedo sorprendido

"lo siento pero el sábado no puedo salir estere ocupado con algo Hao lo lamento en serio" le dijo almorzando su arroz frito.

"yo no acepto un no como respuesta, ya me conoces además como el miércoles mi hermano y yo cumplimos años debes cumplirme pero como es día hay clases no podemos celebrarlo así que lo haremos el sábado que evento es tan importante para ti que no querrás salir conmigo para celebrar mi santo, mi cumpleaños" le dijo molesto tomándolo por el brazo

Lyserg no sabia como contentar para colmo Hao cumplía años en su mes así que le dijo la verdad.

"el sábado voy a recibir un regalo es una novela de detectives por parte de mis padres ya que yo cumplo años el sábado" le dijo, al escuchar esto Hao no podía creerlo pero se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"naciste casi 5 días despues que nosotros pues mi querido Lyserg lo celebraremos también iremos al parque y es un hecho" dijo Hao abrazándolo y dándole un beso a Lyserg como si hubieran dejado en claro la discusión y Lyserg no podía hacer nada.

Así que cuando llego el sábado, se reunieron en parejas Yoh con Anna, HoroHoro con Len, Manta y Tamao y Hao con Lyserg, compraron los boletos y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo a donde ir, así que se dividieron y cada quien fue a una atracción.

En eso Lyserg se encontró con una persona de su pasado, una persona que lo asustaba a veces y era su maestro de judo (es el de la espada de madera creo que ese es sino es otro) Ryuu.

"pero que sorpresa si es mi querido Lyserg y alumno favorito como has estado mi querido Lyserg " dijo acercándose a el, pero Lyserg se movió rápido y se escondió atrás de Hao.

"sensei Ryuu que gusto verlo, que hace por aquí creí que estaría practicando para la competencia que seria dentro de tres días" pregunto algo nervioso.

."viene a divertirme un rato con el equipo, ya que han entrenado tanto pensé que un día libre estaría bien y tu que vienes ah……es verdad hoy cumples años" pregunto sin prestarle atención a Hao así que lo empujo y abrazo a Lyserg pero en un movimiento rápido se separo de el. Y en eso Lyserg toma del brazo a Hao y dice todo rojo.

"si así es y viene con Hao y el es….. Mi novio desde hace un año" al decir eso Ryuu se puso triste con ojos llorosos.

"ya veo al fin encontraste a alguien, espero que sea feliz con el" dijo todo triste como si hubiera perdido algo valioso y Hao quería decirle algo pero Lyserg lo detuvo.

"nos tenemos que ir sensei Ryuu adiós fue un gusto verle de nuevo" ya hasta que estaba seguro de que se había ido Lyserg cayo en una banca Hao se sentó a su lado y le pregunto.

"que fue todo eso Lyserg tu nunca dices que soy tu novio aunque me gusto eso porque lo hiciste" pregunto Hao todavía confundido mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

."el es Ryuu un maestro de mi antigua escuela es buena gente pero tiene el mal habito de enamorarse cada 10 minutos de una persona hermosa" le dijo

"¿y eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto algo confuso y molesto.

."en el instituto se enamoro de mi me tomaba de la mano me saludaba muy amorosamente y me acosaba cada ves que me veía o quería abrazarme y me salvaba cuando veía alguna chica linda o porque mis amigos me ayudaban a zafarme de el" tembló al recordar.

."o sea que te volvía loco" le dijo a Lyserg

"algo por eso lo evitaba cada ves que podía" le contó Lyserg a Hao

"bueno olvídate de ese tipo y vamos a divertirnos" le dijo tomándolo de la mano.

."aunque es tentador tu oferta dudo mucho que me divierta estando el cerca"

"el parque es grande no creo que lo encuentres" le dijo molesto

" lo dudo Ryuu tiene fama de localizar problemas y a mi, no se como le hace pero siempre encuentra lo que quiere" le dijo.

"vamos a divertirnos vamos ya" y lo arrastro a los juegos donde se divirtieron, comieron algo y cuando Hao quería llevarlo ala casa de los sustos cosa que Lyserg no quería ya que el se asustaba con facilidad cosa que Hao quería. Se escucho un gran alboroto.

Era Yoh y Len peleando con Ryuu el ex-maestro de Lyserg.

."Anna, HoroHoro ¿que paso aquí?" le pregunto al ver a su hermano peleando y el nunca peleaba al menos que fuera por algo.

"ese tipo me tomo de la mano diciendo tontería y media y…"

"te dijo que eras muy hermosa, la mas bella flor que al verte se enamoro de ti y que haría cualquier cosa por tu amor que si lo rechazas moriría" dijo Lyserg tapándose la cara.

"¿como lo sabes Lyserg?" pregunto Anna.

"¿acaso conoces a ese tipo que también me acoso?" pregunto sorprendiendo a Hao ahora comprendía a Lyserg

."el era mi maestro de mi antigua escuela" les dijo apenado por la escena que estaban haciendo.

"nadie me había cambiado por un chico sabias eso me siento avergonzada y traicionada" dijo Anna molesta.

"al menos sabes que Yoh te ama esta peleando por ti" dijo nervioso Hao cosa que pensó bien Anna y se puso feliz al saber que Yoh la amaba.

"te dije que Ryuu causaba problemas a donde quiera que va" dijo Lyserg a Hao

"como te atreves a coquetear con mi novia y en mi presencia maldito pervertido" dijo Yoh molesto queriendo golpearlo

"no tienes vergüenza como te a través a molestar a las personas quería quitarme a mi querido HoroHoro lo matare "

"yo soy el poderoso el grande el magnifico Ryuu" les dijo mientras se defendían así duraron unos 10 minutos hasta que llego el equipo de judo(Lyserg llamo al capitán por celular lo bueno de mantener contactos de sus amigos anteriores) y se lo llevaron de ahí. Y el capitán se tuvo que disculpar en el nombre de su sensei.

Durante el trayecto hablaron sobre ese tipo y Lyserg les contó todo sobre el.

"ese tipo no tiene vergüenza acaso coqueteo con todo el mundo" comento Yoh ya un poco tranquilo

"así es el" les dijo Lyserg con la cabeza abajo.

"por eso no querías salir conmigo, por ese loco, mi querido Lyserg" dijo Hao abrazándolo.

"mmm no exactamente, solo que ya presentía que esto pasaría, siempre pasa algo cada ves que salgo el día de mi cumpleaños"

"el próximo año nos quedamos a ver películas que dicen" opino HoroHoro

Y todos asintieron y se fueron del parque para poder descansar y mañana comer el pastel que tenían en el dormitorio.

**END FLASBACK**

"bueno pues rentamos películas para una maratón de un fin de semana"

"tenemos palomitas, dulces, chocolotes y refrescos" dijo Yoh checando sus comestibles.

"y las chicas salieron" dijo Manta

"lastima que Anna no va estar aquí" dijo Horohoro.

"si de haber estado nos hubiera echo recoger todo esto" comento Len Tao.

"o peor aun a limpiar todo el dormitorio" dijo Manta y todos asintieron.

"Prácticamente tenemos que recoger esto despues de ver las películas" les dijo Lyserg al ver el desorden que se estaba formando.

"no importa mientras lo disfrutemos porque esta noche es de hombres" grito Horohoro

."Siii" dijeron todos.

Los 6 vieron 10 películas, comieron mucho, se pelearon para ir al baño pero se la pasaron bien el fin de semana………

**PROXIMO CAPITULO HANNA NACE.**


	25. HANNA

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 24**

**EL NACIMIENTO **

**DE HANNA**

**ASAKURA**

Era una fresca noche de junio en un prestigiado y el mejor colegio de todo Tokio todo ahí era tranquilidad no había ni un solo ruido alguno, solo el de los grillos que le cantaban a la Luna llena y en una de las habitaciones del colegio tres jóvenes estudiantes dormían profundamente sobre sus cómodas y suaves camas.

Y cada uno tenía un bello y hermoso sueño.

Lyserg dormía tranquila mente abrazando una de sus almohadas, soñando con el estreno de una película de detectives y ladrones que tanto esperaba ver.

"que bien, por fin veré mi película espero que salga mi actor favorito que es………" decía Lyserg en sueños.

Hao dormía abrazando una foto de Lyserg soñando con una cita perfecta, una cena a luz de las velas sin que nadie los interrumpiera ni una convención de detectives que tanto le fascinaba a su amado

"Lyserg te amo tanto, me alegra que dejaras la convención de detectives por mi, te amo y quiero……" decía Hao con una sonrisa.

E Yoh por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir, desde hace horas despues que soñó con un bebe, un bebe que sostenía en brazos despues de eso estaba muy inquieto. Algo lo molestaba y pronto sabría el porque…

Así que se levanto agarro se celular y decidió hablar con su amada apra ver como estaba.

"¡Hola!¿Anna eres tu?" dijo Yoh al escuchar una voz.

."no soy tu madre, Yoh que bueno que hablas ya hable con el director pero en fin, Anna se puso mal" le dijo asustada.

"que tiene Anna mama" dijo preocupado.

"no se; pero tiene que ver con el bebe Yoh ya mande al chofer para que fuera por ti y tu hermano deben estar aquí" Yoh dijo que estarían listos en un momento.

Así que despertó a su hermano y a Lyserg al principio estaban confundidos y furiosos con Yoh por interrumpir sus sueños y mas Hao cuando en su sueño iba a besar a su querido Lyserg y Lyserg iba a conocer a su actor favorito entonces Yoh nervioso les contó sobre lo que había ocurrido a Anna a través de su madre así que se tuvieron que cambiar de ropa y cuando se estaban terminando de cambiar llego el encargado para decirles que el coche los esperaba para llevarlos al hospital.

"vamos Lyserg" le dijo agarandole de la mano.

."pero Hao yo no soy de la familia no puedo ir" le dijo a Hao

"si lo eres vamos" y lo vuelve a jalar y lo sube al coche.

"espero que Anna este bien al igual que el bebe" se dijo Yoh.

"tranquilo Yoh estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien." Le decían Lyserg a su amigo y su hermano lo animaba.

En el hospital estaban los abuelos, y los padres de Yoh y Hao quienes le dijeron que Anna se había sentido mal ese día

"no pasa nada querido yo creo que el bebe ya quería nacer y se adelanto" dijo su abuela sonriente.

"se adelanto, pero todavía faltaban dos semanas, espero que todo salga bien" y empezó a caminar en círculos Hao al verlo se mareo y Lyserg se quedo dormido.

"Yoh deja de dar vueltas mareas, hasta ya dejaste mareado al pobre de Lyserg hasta se durmió" se quejo Hao con su hermano pero no demasiado ya que su cabeza había quedado sobre su hombro y Hao lo abrazaba.

."lo siento estoy nervioso" dijo Yoh.

."vamos a la cafetería, Lyserg despierta" en eso el ingles se despierta y sigue a los gemelos

"aquí tienen caballeros un café muy cargado" les dijo Lyserg

."ya tardaron espero que todo salga bien" se decía Yoh

"tranquilo hermano"

En eso llega su abuela y le dice que todo salio bien y que el bebe nació bien. Y los tres hombres fueron al ver al bebe era un lindo niño gordito y castaño Yoh estaba feliz Hao no paraba de decir que era tío y Lyserg decía cuanto iba a durar esto.

Así que Yoh fue con Anna y llevaba al pequeño Hanna a ver a su mama.

"Anna mira quien quiere conocerte" dijo Yoh a su amada.

."quiero verlo Yoh" dijo Anna al ver que Yoh traía al bebe.

"es lindo no" dijo Yoh a su amada

"se parece a ti espero que no sea un holgazán como tu Yoh"

"no lo creo" mientras ellos hablaban Hao estaba feliz ya era tío

"soy feliz por fin mi padre tendrá un heredero y dime Lyserg que quieres hacer ahora" le pregunto mientras intentaba besarlo.

"pues la verdad deberíamos regresar al colegio para cambiarnos ¿no? Y avisar a los demás sobre el bebe y comer algo muero de hambre" le dijo Lyserg nervioso

"es verdad, por suerte es sábado y no hay clases" dijo acorralando a Lyserg "sabes cuanto te amo Lyserg" en eso lo besa "bien esperaremos a mi hermano y nos iremos" Lyserg solo asintió como afirmativa.

Entrada el medio día Hao, Yoh y Lyserg regresaron al colegio y le contaron a la pandilla sobre el nacimiento de Hanna todos estaban felices, empezaron a pensar regalitos para el bebe.

Pilika había hecho una manta azul con el emblema de los Asakura.

Tamao hizo un oso de peluche con un overol azul con unos audífonos en miniatura.

HoroHoro un carrito con muchos colores.(el lo hizo el camión parecía un arco iris)

Len una alcancía de un samurai chino (Bason) con dinero (solo un poco).

Manta cuentos para niños buenos (toda una colección de ello)

Hao había comprado ropa para el bebe (negra, y otros colores)

Yoh había comprado unos audífonos y un estero (con su música favorita y música para niños)

Lyserg unos juguetitos. (Peluches, juegos para la creatividad)

En al tarde fueron ver a Anna ya que salía ese día del hospital y la acompañaron a la casa.

"dime Anna estuviste estudiando cuando saliste del colegio recuerda que falta un año para graduarnos e iremos a la universidad" dijo Pilika.

"si he estudiado y pienso regresar en septiembre, una ves que me haya recuperado del nacimiento de Hanna"

"Cuchi cuchi" decía Yoh al bebe quien sonreía al ver la cara de tonto de su padre.

"mi hermano esta emocionado con Hanna"

"si ya lo vi, espero que sea un buen padre"

."lo será créeme por eso el se ha esforzado mucho en la escuela" dijo Manta y era verdad desde que Yoh supo que seria papa mejoro en la escuela

"es cierto no lo había notado" comento Horohoro

."ni yo" secundo Len

"menos yo y eso que soy su hermano y comporto la habitación con el y tu Lyserg te diste cuenta del cambio de Yoh" dijo Hao

"yo si, yo tuve que ayudarlo a estudiar" dijo Lyserg al recordar las horas de estudio.

"yo también tuve que ayudarlo fue difícil pero mejoro"

"a mi no me gusta estudiar pero no hay de otra para aprobar los exámenes y entrar una buena universidad" dijo HoroHoro

"yo saliendo de estudiar entrare a la academia de guardaespaldas y también estudiare para ser ingeniero"

"igual yo"

."yo estudiare capturita de datos"

"yo aprenderé a cocinar, y tendré mi propio restaurante" dijo Tamao

"yo quiero tener una florería" dijo Pilika

"Yoh y yo seremos empresarios y tu Lyserg"

"yo aun no se quizás un detective, un profesor o quizás también un capturista de datos"

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde en una de las casa de los Asakura planeado su futuro ya admirando al hijo de Yoh y Anna el pequeño Hanna.


	26. VACACIONES I: EN CASA

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE **

**CAPITULO 26**

**VACACIONES I:**

**EN CASA.**

Después del nacimiento de Hanna, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, las mismas clases aburridas, algunos problemas, los exámenes pero todos estaban emocionado se acercaban las vacaciones.

Yh-."ya quiero que sean las vacaciones mi Hanna cumple casi dos meses" dijo Yoh tirando un libro de química al suelo.

H-."tranquilo dentro de dos semanas salimos y libertad por dos meses y medio" grito animado.

HH-."este verano iré a la casa de veraneo de mi familia Len quieres venir?" le pregunto HoroHoro a su amado chinito

LT-."si pero será a medio mes mi hermana se casara y debo estar presente en la boda" les informo Len

L-."como se llama el prometido de tu hermana Len ?" pregunto Lyserg

LT-."se llama Lee Bruce Long es un experto de artes marciales y actor no me agrada"

L-."solo estas celoso ya que es tu hermana y es normal yo también me pongo celoso con el novio de mi hermanita" dijo Lyserg sonriendo.

HH-."igual yo, Len no crees que deberías dar otra oportunidad a Lee" les dijo HoroHoro a su novio

LT-."de acuerdo le daré una oportunidad para conocerlo, pero no me agradara" dijo Len molesto.

H-."Lyserg y tu donde iras estas vacaciones de verano" pregunto Hao.

L-."pues la verdad mi hermana ira a un campamento con sus amigas y yo pensaba en ir a un tipo de campamento como maestro para darles intimidad a mis padres que estarán de vacaciones y…." decía Lyserg

H-."ya sabes Lyserg que puedes pasar las vacaciones con nosotros" le decía mientras lo abrazaba.

Yh-."si Lyserg ven con nosotros" le insistió.

L-."de acuerdo pero será hasta a mediados de mes mi familia tienen una cena y debo llevar a mi hermana y a mis padres al aeropuerto.

H-."si de acuerdo yo iré por ti mi querido y bello Lyserg"

Y pasaron dos semanas y cada quien regreso a su casa.

Len fue a la boda de su hermana, Lyserg a pasar un tiempo con sus padres, HoroHoro se quedo en casa de sus padres y Hao e Yoh fueron visitar a sus padres y a Anna y al pequeño Hanna.

**En casa de Len**

LT-."hermana ya llegue" dijo Len entrando a la casa.

J-."bienvenido ha casa hermanito" le dijo Jun abrazando a su hermano "sabes Lee quiere pasar tiempo contigo para ver si se pueden llevar bien" le dijo su hermana a Len

LT-."de acuerdo, donde esta?" pregunto de mala gana.

J-."en el jardín y por favor Len llevate bien con el, recuerda que el será de la familia dentro de unos días" le dijo Jun

Len no comento nada y era verdad Lee Bruce Long será de la familia, ya no serian dos si no tres. Cuando llego al jardín Lee lo esperaba.

LBL-. "hola Len, como has estado?" le pregunto amablemente.

LT-."bien, y tu"

LBL-."bueno que tal si salimos a dar la vuelta" le dijo y Len solo asintió. Salieron de la casa y fueron al parque. "sabes se lo que sientes, sobre mi, piensas que perderás a tu hermana pero no es así, ya que yo tuve 3 hermanas y dos hermanos, al casarse pensé que los perdería pero me equivoque ahora tengo una gran familia además ella necesitara de alguien cuando tu partas"

LT-." Lo se pero es que prometimos que jamás nos separaríamos desde que nuestros padres murieron"

LBL-."lo se ella trabajo muy duro para darte una educación no crees que es tiempo de que ella sea feliz" le dijo y así hablaron un rato hasta que Lee toco cierto punto. "dime Len tienes ha alguien especial"

Len se sonrojo al recordar a HoroHoro que lo esperaba y Lee solo sonrió y ya no dijo nada y ambos charlaron de otra cosa hasta llegar a la casa justo a la hora de la cena.

**Casa de Lyserg**

En Inglaterra los hermanos Diethel llegaron y fueron recibidos por el padre de ambos chicos.

P-."que tal el viaje"

L-."bien padre"

Ll-."si así es padre y mama donde esta?"

P-."en cama, no queríamos decirles pero es que no sabíamos hasta despues del año nuevo" sonrió el padre nervioso.

L-."esta bien mama" pregunto Lyserg.

P-."si es que ya son hermanos mayores" les dijo Lyserg y Lily se sorprendieron ya al ves se alegraron.

Ll-."como llamaran al bebe papa" pregunto la joven

P-."se llamara Liam"

L-."como papa" murmura Lyserg.

P-."por eso queremos pasar tiempo con ustedes antes que inicien su viaje ya que pasaremos una temporada con los abuelos" les informo su padre

L-."y nosotros que queríamos dejarlos una temporada solos" dijo Lyserg algo decepcionado

P-."y la tendremos los abuelo cuidaran del bebe mientras tu madre y yo"

L-."de acuerdo, Lily, tu yo haremos la cena mientras papa ve con mama"

Ll-."de acuerdo" y ambos jóvenes hicieron la cena y todos cenaron en el cuarto de sus padres ya que su madre todavía estaba algo cansada.

**En casa de HoroHoro**

Los hermanos peliazul habían llegado a su casa fueron recibidos por los sirvientes, unas ves que se cambiaron fueron hablar con sus padres.

Pa-."así que Len vendrá, bien así no te aburrirías hijo mío y tu Pilika vendrá tu novio" pregunto el padre

P-."si papa"

HH-."que bien la pasaremos bien este verano quizás despues visitemos a Hao e Yoh"

P-."si quiero ver al bebe ya se le haré unas cobijitas" dijo animada Pilika y se fue a su cuarto a tejer dejando a los dos hombre comiendo todo tipo de postres hasta que llego la señora de la casa y los regaño.

**En casa de los Asakura**

En la casa de los Asakura se escuchaba un llanto de un bebe sano y fuerte, mientras la bisabuela le cambiaba el pañal, la abuela (del bebe) calentaba el biberón y el abuelo se cambiaba de ropa (el bebe se hizo cuando su abuelo lo cargaba). Mientras Anna descansaba de una dura noche.

Esa tarde llegaron los gemelos Hao fue a su cuarto a descansar e Yoh fue ver a su hijo.

Yh-."que grande se apuesto Hanna" decía mientras lo cargaba y le daba el biberón

A-."Yoh llegaste" dijo Anna soñolienta.

Yh-." Tranquila Anna yo cuidare de Hanna tu descansa" y es lo que hizo Anna se fue a descansar.

Mientras tanto Hao pensaba algo en lo que no había pensado hace mucho, de no ser por el tonto comentario de HoroHoro el porque estaba con Lyserg se le había olvidado que el lo había forzado a tener una relación y se preguntaba si Lyserg lo amaba o seguía con el por el trato que hicieron, el tenia miedo de escuchar esas palabras "te odio" o escucharía esas palabras que tanto le gusta escuchar "te amo".

La verdad no sabia que pensar estaba confundido sobre Lyserg…..


	27. TE AMO REALMENTE I

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 27**

**TE AMO REALMENTE I.**

Habían pasado casi un mes y por fin Lyserg haba llegado a la casa de los Asakura junto Hao quien permaneció callado en todo el trayecto.

L-."Hao estas bien?" pregunto Lyserg preocupado ya que desde que lo recogió no lo abrazo ni beso como siempre.

H-."estoy bien solo que el pequeño engendro es decir mi querido sobrino no me dejo dormir llora toda la noche" le dijo ya que en parte era verdad.

L-."lo se así durara por lo menos unos 4 meses" de ahí nadie hablo Lyserg fue a su cuarto a descansar y Hao se encerró en su cuarto pensando como había conocido a su querido Lyserg.

**FLASBACK 1**

El profesor presento a su nuevo compañero de clases.

P-."Chicos, chicas quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clases su nombre es Lyserg Diethel viene de Londres quiero que sean amables con el"

L-." es un placer conocerlos a todos"

Hao al verlo sintió algo dentro de el, su corazón latía fuertemente era un tipo de sentimiento que jamás sintió por ninguna persona.

El se pregunta que era eso, que es lo que sentía por el joven de cabellos verdes.

Un rato despues Lyserg se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de chicos y chicas. Que le hacían muchas preguntas y el amablemente las contestaba.

Mas tarde Lyserg se dirigió a su dormitorio.

L-."Buenas tardes mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel y este es el dormitorio A, de los hermanos Asakura" pregunto amablemente y traía consigo unas maletas y una mochila.

Yh-." Si es, y bienvenido yo soy Yoh Asakura y el que esta en la cama es mi hermano gemelo Hao Asakura"

H-."Hola que hubo chico" dijo sin mirarlo, ya que no quería que su corazón se acelera cuando lo vio la primera ves.

Yh-." Discúlpalo, si sabes aquí hay solo una regla"

L-." cual es?"

H-." que me debes de obedecer en todo"

L-." disculpa, dices que debo hacerte caso en todo"

H-." así es ya que en esta escuela mando yo, ni se te ocurra chismear ya que yo suelo tomar venganzas que destrozarían tu vida académica"

L-." no puedes hacer eso" dijo Lyserg algo molesto "puede hacerlo" le pregunto a Yoh con cara de duda.

Yh-." Si pude ya que nuestro padre es el benefactor de esta escuela"

L-." entonces si me niego me harás la vida miserable"

H-." así es, ahora se bueno Lyserg y por que no me preparas el baño"

Lyserg lo miro con cara de nunca en la vida pero miro a Yoh quien con la mirada le dijo que si lo hiciera y tuvo que hacerlo.

**END FLASBACK I**

Ese había sido su primer encuentro recordó como había sido con Lyserg hasta que recordó otro momento de su vida y ese era cuando fue su tutor el recuerda que ese día fue uno de los mejores que había tenido desde su llegada.

H-."uno de mis mejores días fue cuando me nombraron tu tutor mi querido Lyserg"

**FLASBACK II**

En el dormitorio Lyserg se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando entro Hao.

H-." Lyserg ya me entere que seré tu tutor de matemáticas, cuando quieres que te de clases "pequeño" amigo" le dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

L-."El sábado esta bien Asakura" dijo soltándose de Hao.

H-."El sábado por mi esta bien pero llámame Hao, si por favor"

L-." bien ahora haré mis tareas de mañana y mas tarde bajare a cenar" dijo sentándose en su silla del escritorio.

H-." de acuerdo yo en cambio debo arreglar algunos "negocios" pendientes Yoh te encargo el cuarto"

Yh-." De acuerdo" dijo quitándose los audífonos.

Una vez que Hao se fue.

L-."Yoh que negocios pendientes tiene tu hermano" dijo mirándolo desde su escritorio.

Yh-." Como esta algo ocupado haciendo de prefecto, monitor y estudiante modelo no le da tiempo de hacer algunas tareas así que algunos hacen sus tareas a cambio de protección y si dices algo Hao te hará la vida miserable"

L-." ya veo y ahora con que es mi tutor no tendrá mas tiempo"

Yh-." Así es amigo"

Y llego el sábado Hao le daba clases a Lyserg.

H-."Por tercera vez Lyserg el punto decimal no cuenta cuando hay ceros"

L-."De acuerdo, y aquí la respuesta es 9"

H-."Bravo acertaste, aun no entiendo como es que eres bueno en todas las materias menos en matemáticas"

L-." es que no me gustan los números" dijo alborotando su cabello verde.

H-."Continuemos esto va a tardar mas de lo que pensaba, pero cuando tenga su confianza lo invitare a salir quizás lo invite el 3 sábado del mes estoy seguro que aceptara, como soy tan popular jejejejeje bien Lyserg veo que si puedes aprender"

L-."Gracias, bueno eso creo"

Y así continuaron un rato mas, mientras Lyserg pensaba.

L-." Quien se cree Hao, me ha estado mirando raro desde algún tiempo no me importa si es el chico mas popular, no me dejare mandar por el, además no me agrada ese tipo de gente presumida que puede someter a todos y mandarlos aunque a veces se comporta amble se que es una persona engreída, en fin mientras no se meta en mi vida privada y personal no lo molestare, ahora a concentrarse en este ejercicio "

Un rato más tarde terminaron con las matemáticas.

H-." bien Lyserg terminamos, ahora a disfrutar de lo que queda del sábado, ya tienes planes"

L-." si ya tengo planes, voy a salir con Kael y Jeremy vamos a ir al cine y quizás mas tarde a las pizzas"

H-." de acuerdo bueno ya será otro día bueno ve con tus amigos no desearas llegar tarde o si"

Despues de esto cada quien fue por su lado. Hao pensaba en como acercarse a Lyserg. Y Lyserg pensaba como alejarse de Hao.

**END FLASBACK II**

Si desde hace mucho le gustaba Lyserg y quería tener su corazón y pensaba como siendo tan popular lo conseguiría fácilmente y ya pensaba en invitarlo a salir pero quien se imaginaria lo que le iba ocurrir ese día Lyserg fue el primero que lo había rechazo y eso realmente le había dolido mucho.

**FLASBACK III**

Hao sale en busca de Lyserg y lo ve en la biblioteca y se le acerca como todo un galán.

H-."Hola Lyserg amigo como estas?" le dice quitándole el libro.

L-."Hola Hao, buscas algo" en eso recupera su libro.

H-."Si, y era a ti mi pequeño amigo" dijo con su mano en su barbilla y observando a Lyserg.

L-."Que es lo que quieres de mi cancelar la clase del sábado" dijo concentrándose en su libro.

H-."Si eso y también quería invitarte a salir a ti el sábado, que dices Lyserg y se que tu……." No pudo terminar ya que escucho.

L-."Lo siento Hao pero no saldré contigo, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, para perder el tiempo"

H-."Que dijiste Lyserg? Escuche decir no?"

L-."Si así es dije que no"

H-." no? No? Nadie rechaza a Hao Asakura te daré una ultima oportunidad, saldrías conmigo el sábado"

L-." ya te dije que no, no saldré contigo, ni aunque fueras la ultima persona en la faz de la tierra no saldría contigo Hao Asakura" dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Hao no podía creer lo que escuchaba había sido rechazado el, el gran Hao fue rechazado y definitivamente esto no se iba a quedar así.

H-." escúchame bien Lyserg" en eso lo sujeto de la playera "nadie me rechaza, ni mi propio hermano y te dejare bien en claro que nadie ha rechazado al gran Hao Asakura pero no seré rencoroso, así que te daré un ultimátum cuando me pidas un favor, un gran favor mi precio será muy alto mi querido Lyserg" en eso lo suelta y se marcha.

**END FLASBACK III**

Si lo pensaba bien Lyserg fue el único que lo rechazo eso hizo que se interesaba mas en el en eso recuerda en el momento critico en la vida de Lyserg con el cual marcaría la vida de ambos jóvenes. Con el cual podía desquitarse de Lyserg por el rechazo y así tenerlo a su lado por mucho tiempo.

**FLASBACK IV**

Hao temía que su imagen de cayera así que tuvo que ser mas estricto si volvía escuchar eso los castigaría a todos así que los rumores cesaron.

H-." tres semanas y nada que debo hacer" dijo alborotándose sus cabellos.

Yh-."Hao tu nunca te habías obsesionado con nadie porque ese repentino interés en Lyserg"

H-."No lo se me gustan sus ojos, su sonrisa, y una ves casi lo veo desnudo y era hermoso, si no me hubiera descubierto y lanzado todos los artículos de baño hubiera visto mucho mas" dijo poniéndose rojo.

Yh-."Cuando fue eso"

H-." fue la segunda semana, se estaba bañando no vi que estaba ahí y lo vi un rato hasta que tuve que salir cuando me bombardeo con los artículos de baño, desde entonces me interesa mas el chico y haré cualquier cosa con tal que caiga mis pies"

Yh-." Podrías extorsionarlo"

H-." como hermano esa es la pregunta como"

Yh-." En el Internet en la pagina de finanzas en donde escuche que la familia Diethel tienen problemas económicos, y la deuda haciende a mas de 3 millones podríamos ayudarlos a cambio de un gran precio"

H-."Tienes mucha razón" dijo juntando sus dedos pensando como actuar.

Yh-." y que piensas hacer hermano"

H-." lo forzare a que este conmigo, de lo contrario llevare a su familia a la ruina total.

En la cafetería Hao esperaba a que HoroHoro le llevara a Lyserg. En eso llega.

H-."Bien Lyserg, pasa y toma asiento"

L-." ahora que quieres Hao" dijo sentándose.

H-." a ti, y lo sabes muy bien y espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra charla pendiente"

L-." ya te dije que no saldría contigo ni aunque fueras la única persona con vida en la faz de la tierra"

H-." ya lo se pequeño pero ahora no es eso, si no algo mas"

L-." a que te refieres Hao explícate"

H-."Se del problema económico de tu familia y pienso ayudarte a cambio de un gran favor que será de seguro un gran sacrificio para ti"

L-."……………"

H-." quiero que seamos mas que amigos a cambio que tu familia se libere de esa deuda"

L-." te refieres a….." dijo sonrojándose cuando Hao tomo de su barbilla.

H-." así es pero no te preocupes nuestra relación ser aun secreto nadie lo sabrá mas que mi hermano, yo y tu y quizás mis amigos"

En eso lo besa dejando a Lyserg petrificado y en eso dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

H-." no llores mi pequeño Lyserg, que tal si esta ves aceptas salir conmigo" le dijo secándoles sus lagrimas.

L-."Yo… no se que decir………. Solo que eres una persona detestable que he conocido en toda mi vida y eso que he conocido a varias" le dijo tratando de separarse de el.

H-."Es esto o que tu familia pierda todo lo que tiene"

L-."Prefiero estar con mi familia en la pobreza antes de tener una relación contigo Hao Asakura" dijo bajando la cabeza.

H-."Tranquilo mi pequeño Lyserg, ahora estas muy preocupado que tal si vamos a comer algo y pensamos mejor las cosas" y lo toma de la mano y lo saca del salón.

Donde estaban HoroHoro y Len Taro.

HH-."Jefe quiere que lo acompañemos"

LT-." Para vigilar que nadie los interrumpa"

H-."Por supuesto que si, ya que todavía no termino de hablar con Lyserg ahora síganme los dos ahora" les dijo sin soltar la mano de Lyserg.

HH, LT-." Lo que ordene jefe" dijeron los dos siguiéndolo.

Hao llevo a Lyserg a un lado de la cafetería donde HoroHoro y Len sacaron a los estudiantes.

HoroHoro y Len vigilaban la puerta, para que nadie los interrumpiera.

H-." bien Lyserg, ahora encargare algo para que comamos"

L-." yo no tengo hambre" en eso su estomago rugió haciendo que se sonrojara y Hao solo puso sonreír.

H-." no me engañaras así que tu comerás algo"

En eso Hao pide algo para los dos sin escuchar las protestas de Lyserg. Mientras Lyserg pensaba en como salir en la bronca en que se había metido.

**END FLASBACK IV**

Si Hao Asakura se había aprovechado de Lyserg en un momento critico en un estado vulnerable y tenia un plan para tener a Lyserg a su lado y aparte le daría una lección por haberle rechazado tiempo atrás y quizás el se enamoraría de el pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.


	28. TE AMO RELAMENTE II

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 28**

**TE AMO REALMENTE II.**

Así es Hao empezó a recordar aquella vez que se encerró con el ingles ¿si lo pensaba bien, por que había tenido esa necesidad? De proponerle ese trato, un gran y generoso trato, según el lo había visto así a Lyserg solo era una simple y sencilla condición. Era curioso pero sentía algo, como una necesidad de estar a solas con el chico; el recordaba que sus amigos estaban cuidando la puerta de la cafetería para que nadie los molestara, mientras el hablaba con Lyserg.

H-." como recuerdo ese día Lyserg estabas tan triste pero a la ves te mostrabas orgulloso eso me gusto de ti; lo único que me importaba en ese entonces era mi orgullo, mi popularidad que no me importaba para nada tus sentimientos pero……." Decía Hao mientras recordaba ese día.****

**FLASBACK I**

En la cafetería de la escuela cual se encontraba vacía, mientras Len y HoroHoro vigilaban la puerta para que nadie entrara Hao se encontraba hablando con Lyserg, mientras ambos comían algo delicioso.

H-." bien Lyserg dime aceptaras mi ayuda" le dijo mientras comía carne asada. "Que rico esta esto, aunque le falta salsa" pensó Hao.

L-."Ya te dije que no y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión" dijo comiendo una papa frita con su hamburguesa_. Estas papas están muy ricas como las que preparan Remus y Sirius" _penso Lyserg.

H-." ni aunque pierdas tu beca académica por reprobar matemáticas"

L-." a que te refieres? _ Acaso ya sabe que mi familia no es de buena poción económica como la de el _ no se de que hablas"

H-." te investigue tu familia es de clase media y que estas aquí gracias a una beca pero para eso debes tener buenas calificaciones aun en matemáticas"

L-."No me importa si me sacan de la escuela no aceptara nada tuyo, prefiero estudiar en una escuela publica no seria la primera ves que estudio en una"

H_-." Pero que cabeza dura tiene este chico, ahora me gusta mucho mas pero el se la busco no quería usarla pero usare mi carta final si esto no lo convence no se que lo hará _ bien Lyserg ni aunque te digiera que al quedar en banca rota sabias que podrían separarlos a ti a tu hermana Lily de tus padres y que ambos quedarían en casas hogar pero separados"

L-."Que dices no pueden hacer eso"

H-." si pierden todo, es lo mas probable"

Lyserg medito un momento, si eso era cierto lo separarían de su hermana de su hermanita a quien prometió a sus padres cuidar y proteger si era verdad eso el no tenia otra opción que aceptar.

L-."Esta bien, cual es el trato?" dijo bajando la cabeza.

H-." ya te dije que tengas una relación contigo y una cosa mas mi pequeño Lyserg" en eso Lyserg sube la cabeza para escucharlo.

Despues de explicarle ciertas condiciones.

L-."No, definitivamente no lo haré, no haré tal cosa" dijo levantándose tratando de salir de ahí.

H-."Tienes que hacerlo, despues de la humillación que me hiciste pasar es lo menos que puedes hacer" le dice agarandole de la muñeca y jalándolo así el.

L-." mejor me hubiera arriesgado a un hogar adoptivo" bajo la cabeza sin darse cuenta la coloco en el pecho de Hao.

H-." pero ya no hay marcha atrás, así que aceptas mi condición mi pequeño Lyserg" le dijo levantándole el rostro para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

L-." no tengo otra opción mas que aceptar cuando quieres que lo haga" sonrió tristemente y en eso unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro.

H-." el viernes a la hora del almuerzo" dijo secándole las lagrimas con su dedo

L-." será difícil" dijo desviando la mirada.

H-." lo se, pero al menos habrás salvado a tu familia de la banca rota, ahora acompáñame al banco a saldar la deuda, para que veas que soy un hombre de palabra"

L-."de acuerdo Hao, te acompañare"

Y Lyserg acompaño a Hao al banco, seguidos por Ren y HoroHoro como si fueran sus guardaespaldas donde pago la deuda de sus padres y decirle al encargado que no hablara quien había pagado la dichosa deuda de los Diethel.

Mientras dejaba a Lyserg con sus pensamientos el hablaba con su hermano.

Yh-." Vaya entonces el acepto, y lo hará el viernes a la hora del almuerzo, pobre de Lyserg se va ha humillar frente toda la escuela"

H-." así es Lyserg ahora es mío, tendré una relación con el en secreto, pero no tanta, lo humillare y ahora esta a mi merced ya quiero que sea viernes para verlo humillarse enfrente de toda la escuela eso le servirá para que sepa quien es Hao Asakura, hahahahahaha"

Yh-." Eso tengo que verlo incluso le diré a Manta que grave esto en su blatop para que lo veas las veces que quieras y así humillaras mas a Lyserg"

H-." genial, despues de un tiempo lo humillare mas, haré que su alma se destroce, así aprenderá Lyserg quien soy yo realmente Hao Asakura el mejor estudiante de esta escuela"

Yh-." Quizás mas adelante el se quede contigo de por vida, si lo sigues extorsionando como decirle que el debe pagar esa deuda con trabajo o algo así"

H-." eso es una buena idea así nunca me separare de mi querido Lyserg y con todo mi corazón espero hermano que eso pase _ ya que parece ser un chico con orgullo aunque presiento que oculta algo Lyserg me pregunta que será "_ pensaba Hao.

**END FLASBACK I**

Si, su reputación fue salvada, pero ¿y eso que? El ingles no lo soportaba y ha decir verdad eso le desesperaba… y vaya… como se había lucido al pagar la cuenta de sus padres y cambio de una tontería… que fuera su "pareja"

Si Hao recordaba ese viernes para el fue el mejor día de su vida el día en el colegio su fama fue salvada; pero para Lyserg fue el día mas vergonzoso y humillante de toda su vida el día que tuvo que humillarse y a veces se lamentaba por ello ya que lo había echo llorar.

H-."Lyserg recuerdo que nada me importaba en ese entonces mas que mi reputación; no me importaba tu pasado solo quería ser el mejor" decía Hao recordando

**FLASBACK II**

Era viernes hora del almuerzo, Lyserg estaba muy nervioso su corazón estaba agitado en unos momentos mas se iba a humillar frente a toda la cafetería, no quería hacerlo pero debía hacerlo despues de todo el cumplió con su palabra y el debía hacerlo también.

En eso entra a la cafetería ve a Hao con HoroHoro, Len Taro quien están peleando como siempre porque HoroHoro se comió la hamburguesa de Len y Yoh esta a lado del pequeño Manta ambos están revisando su correo en la computadora portátil.

L-."Puedo hablar contigo" dijo todo rojo.

H-."Por su puesto de que deseas hablar mi querido Lyserg" de pronto la cafetería entro en silencio haciendo que Lyserg se pusiera mas rojo y nervioso.

L_-." Maldito seas Hao Asakura como si no supieras a lo que viene, entre mas pronto lo diga mas pronto terminara _ yo quisiera invi… invitarte a…. a salir conmigo el sa…sábado" dijo todo rojo.

H-." disculpa no te escuche"

L-."_ Maldito seas Hao _te invito a salir el sábado" grito todo rojo al punto de echarse a correr y llorar.

Mientras toda la cafetería hablaba sin parar diciendo.

"**_crees que Hao acepte"_**

"_**yo no lo creo despues de todo Lyserg lo rechazo"**_

"_**es raro primero lo rechaza y luego lo invita aquí hay gato encerrado"**_

De pronto toda la cafetería cayó cuando Hao hablo.

H-." claro que acepto a salir contigo mi querido Lyserg a pesar que tu me rechazaste la primera ves, acepto salir contigo" le dijo mostrando un gran sonrisa.

L-." gracias por aceptar, ahora me retiro"

De pronto salio corriendo todo rojo, molesto y apenado Un rato más tarde en el dormitorio. Lyserg donde este se encontraba recostado boca abajo. Parecía dormido mas no lo estaba y eso noto Hao.

H-."Bien mi querido Lyserg todo salio bien, espera a que te diga lo que tengo planeado para el sábado" dijo sentándose en la cama de Lyserg para acariciar sus cabellos verdes.

L-." que tienes pensado Hao" dijo sentándose en su cama y sin verlo.

H-." algo muy divertido mi pequeño amigo" dijo sosteniéndolo por la barbilla para verlo a los ojos. "estas molesto Lyserg?" pregunto burlonamente.

L-." como si no lo supieras Hao"

H-." ya calla, sabias que tus ojos son muy hermosos Lyserg"

Ese comentario hizo que se sonrojara, y no hablaron por un largo rato y cuando Hao lo iba a besar Lyserg reacciono.

L-." acabo de recordar que debo ir a ver a mi hermana" despues de eso salio corriendo de ahí.

H-." lo olvidaba su hermana estudia aquí también si no me equivoco va en 1 de secundaria, me pregunto si tendrá los ojos verdes como mi querido Lyserg"

Yh-." Yo creo que si, mira Hao encontré una foto.

La foto era de Lyserg y a su lado estaba una chica de cabellos verdes y largo sus ojos eran verdes como los de Lyserg.

H-." es linda pero no tanto como mi Lyserg"

Yh-." Lo se Hao, lo se Hao"

H-."De acuerdo, cuando regrese le daré la lista de cosas, que haremos juntos"

Yh-."No creo que acepte tomarte de la mano"

H-." bueno eso lo sabremos el sábado"

**END FLASBACK II**

Hao recordó como había sido su primera cita con el lindo ojiverde, vaya… ¿quien lo diría? Hao rogándole a un chico quien tenia un pasado no muy agradable ha vista de los demás ese día supo algo más sobre el y sin saber que aun le faltaba saber más sobre la vida de su amado Lyserg.

Pero aun así lo amaba y seguiría amando sin importar su pasado… pero ya que… sentía que lo "amaba" pero… ¿que era amar?

H-."pense que ese día yo me luciría iba a ser el mejor día pero……." Y empezó a recordar.

**FLASBACK III**

Lyserg estaba muy nervioso, era sábado eso significaba que debía salir con Hao, y ser visto por mucha gente incluyendo a sus compañeros de clases y algunos de la escuela.

H-."Bien mi querido Lyserg es hora de salir juntos y ya sabes que hacer verdad" en eso pone su mano en el hombro del chico de cabellos verdes.

L-."Esta bien entre mas pronto empiece esto mas pronto terminara"

H-."Eso mismo digo aunque no deseo que termine bien en marcha Lyserg"

Ambos chicos salen de la escuela, y fueron al centro donde se dirigieron a comer algo.

H-."Bien mi querido Lyserg que te gustaría comer"

L-."Lo que sea esta bien"

H-."Que tal unas ricas hamburguesas con papas fritas y dos malteadas"

L-."De acuerdo"

En eso Hao toma del brazo a Lyserg y le murmura en su oído eso estremeció al joven.

H-."Apegate al plan y pon cara de felicidad y sonríe cuando te hable entendido" En eso le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Lyserg se sonrojara

L-."De acuerdo, pero suéltame me lastimas" en eso Hao lo suelta y se dirigen así las hamburguesas.

Adentro se sentaron en medio donde eran observados por algunos compañeros del colegio eso hizo que Lyserg se apenara más y ordenaron las hamburguesas.

H-."Bien ya llego nuestra orden ahora a comer" Lyserg solo asintió cuando empezaron a comer a Hao se le ocurrió algo, pero tenia que esperar hasta el postre.

Una vez que terminaron, Hao ordeno dos helados grandes de chocolate con crema batida y chipas de chocolate y una cereza.

H-."Lyserg gustas probar de mi helado" le ofreció, Lyserg iba a rechazar eso pero sabía que no podía y tuvo que hacer probar el helado de Hao.

L-."Esta delicioso, Hao podría saber donde iremos ahora"

H-."Iremos al cine mi querido Lyserg"

L-."De acuerdo, pero yo escojo la película"

H-."OK, tu la escogerás _ rayos y yo que pensaba en ver una película de terror o algo así, para abrazarlo, solo espero que no escoja una para humillarme "_

Despues de comer fueron al cine donde Lyserg escogió una película de detectives esto sorprendió a Hao, no sabia que su adorado Lyserg le gustaran ese tipo de películas.

Durante toda la película pudo notar que Lyserg estaba emocionado, y más cuando así movimientos con los puños como si participara en una pelea le pareció en ese entonces un chico muy adorable. Parecía un niño pequeño. Y eso le gusto más a Lyserg.

H-."Nunca pensé que Lyserg se emocionara con esta película ahora que lo recuerdo, el dijo que le fascinaba las novelas de detectives, supongo que ver este tipo de películas debe ser fascinante" pensó Hao.

**END FLASBACK III**

Si Hao aprendió mucho ese día y mas el día que salio el tema del "grandioso" Tom... si, recordó que al principio le dieron celos,¿ pero que más da? Lo de ellos nunca duro, pero tampoco era seguro que su relación duraría… o ¿¿si?

**FLASBACK IV**

Todos observaban a Hao almorzando con Lyserg en el patio sobre una manta como si estuvieran en un día de campo.

L-."Dijiste que nadie sabría esto, ahora toda la escuela lo sabe supongo que me mentiste sobre esto"

H-."Te dije que no te salvarías tan fácilmente mi querido Lyserg"

L-."Cuando terminara esto"

H-."Cuando yo lo diga mi querido Lyserg, cuando yo lo diga"

L-."Definitivamente eso sonó a Tom" murmuro sin saber que fue escuchado por Hao.

H-."Quien rayos es Tom"

L-."No es nadie importante solo un viejo compañero"

H-." de acuerdo será mejor investigarlo bien despues de comer a clases"

Un rato despues Lyserg regreso a su dormitorio y Hao fue a ver a Manta.

H-."Hey Manta ya averiguaste algo sobre Lyserg"

M-."No aun no sabes lo difícil que es averiguar toda la vida de una persona"

H-."Pues averiguarlo y pronto"

M-."Hay una forma Hao"

H-."Cual Manta"

M-."Se llama pregúntale a Lily Diethel"

Hao sabía lo que le había dicho Manta pero no quería hacerlo. No quería que nadie se enterrara.

Un rato despues HoroHoro le contó sobre un extraño que hablaba con Lyserg

H-."Lo viste con un sujeto desconocido"

HH-."Así es, aun no se pero Lyserg parecía asustado, no lo había visto así nunca"

H-."Quien será ese tipo"

M-."Puedes preguntarle a el o su hermana" se retira para su siguiente clase.

H-."Si no hay mas remedio acudiré a la hermana" en eso se va algo molesto.

Al no encontrarlo fue hablar con la pequeña hermana de Lyserg.

Una joven de unos 13 años salía del edificio.

Ll-."Queria verme joven Hao"

H-."Quiero que me cuentes algo chiquilla"

Hao le explico lo sucedido.

Ll-."Al parecer la persona que me describes es el joven Tom Riddle, un antiguo compañero de clases de mi hermano, ese tipo esta demente"

H-."De que hablas niña"

Ll-."bueno una ves Tom vio a Lyserg con un amigo estaban jugando, y hubo un momento se abrazaron eso molesto a Tom golpeando al pobre chico e insultando a Lyserg diciéndole que el no debía estar con nadie mas que con el, lo llamo débil, y muchos sobre nombres le dijo que si no lo aceptaba jamás en la vida seria feliz los amigos de Lyserg le dijeron que se alejara y tuvo que hacerlo a parte fue transferido y no lo volvimos a ver hasta ahora, espero que se vaya pronto Tom, y ohoh"

H-."Ohoh? que niña"

Ll-."Acabo de recordar que una ves Tom intento llevarse a Lyserg lejos de no haber sido con ayuda de sus amigos no quisiera saber lo que hubiera pasado y ahora que esta el puede volver a repetir eso"

H-."Debo encontrar rápido a Lyserg"

Ll-."Espera te acompaño"

Y ambos fueron al dormitorio donde Lyserg no estaba y preguntaron al guardia si lo vieron.

G-."Lo vi saliendo con un joven, no me quiso decir quien era pero el chico parecía nervioso"

Ll-." hay no piensa llevarlo de nuevo a Londres hay que detenerlo y de prisa"

En el aeropuerto Tom sujetaba del brazo a Lyserg.

L-."Sueltame Tom, ya te dije que yo no quiero estar a tu lado"

T-."Eres un tonto o que ya te dije que tu me perteneces a mi solo a mi y deberías estar alagado"

L-."Al parecer nadie acepta un NO como respuesta"

T-."Bien regresaremos Londres y te llevare a recorrer el mundo y te fascinara lo se"

L-."Preferiria estudiar matemáticas con Hao"

T-."Quien es Hao? Dijo molesto.

L-."Mi compañero de clases y dormitorio _ porque todos se molestan cuando digo un nombre el mundo esta loco acaso "_

En eso llega Hao y Lily.

H-."Hey tu suelta mi Lyserg"

T-."El no es tuyo es mío"

L-."Solo eres amable con ellos y ya creen que eres de su propiedad"

Ll-."ambos se equivocan el es "mi" hermano o sea que es mío por derecho tanto de sangre como de derecho, así que largate Tom o si no gritare diciendo que eres un pervertido y parte Hao te romperá tu horrible cara y no solo el si no todo aquel que haya conocido a Lyserg"

T-."Esta bien ganaron por esta ves pero la próxima Lyserg será mío, me quedaría a pelear pero debo abordar el avión"

H-."En sueños"

Después de esto Tom regreso a Londres prometiendo que regresaría por Lyserg, mientras Hao llevaba a los hermanos Diethel de regreso a la escuela.

H-."Me pregunto que tipo de relación habrá tenido y porque Lyserg le tendrá tanto miedo"

En eso escucho la voz de Lyserg.

L-."Gracias, Hao por salvarme"

H-."No tienes que darla, cuando regresemos será mejor que descanses, yo te llevare la cena"

L-."Gracias otra ves _porque se comportara así, no importa estoy agradecido de que me haya salvado "_

Despues de eso ninguno de los 3 hablaron.

**END FLASBACK IV**

Si, le salvo el pellejo aquel día… ¿pero a cambio de que? De nada… solo un simple "gracias", eso era todo,¡que poca cosa! Hao no se conformaba con eso, el esperaba algo más, pero nada, en fin… Al reflexionarlo desde el punto de vista del Hao que era antes, eso no era lo que se merecía!

Hao recordaba el****primer 14 de febrero con el pequeño ingles…****si, había sido un día muy agitado, todos se esforzaron ese día para adornar el salón y dar regalos a sus amigos y a sus parejas; el había preparado todo de una manera muy especial, aunque, claro! Siempre pasaba algo que echaba a perder todo a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

**FLASBACK V**

H-."Sabes hermanito dentro de unos días será San Valentín y le prepare algo especial a mi querido Lyserg" dijo mientras se colocaba su saco.

Yh-."Sabes hermano creo que realmente te gusta ese chico" dijo colocándose sus audífonos.

H-."Así es y haré cualquier cosa por tenerlo a mi lado para siempre"

Yh-."Sabes lo que significa que muchas chicas te regalaran chocolates, quizás le de algo a Anna"

H-."Le prepare algo especial a Lyserg"

Pensó Hao durante días hizo chocolate para su amado ingles y también preparaba la cena de san Valentín ese día quería llegar lejos, sin saber lo que pasaría.

Cuando Lyserg iba de salida es interceptado por Hao. Que lo toma por la cintura y su barbilla cae en el hombro de Lyserg y le murmura en el oído.

H-."Buenas tardes mi querido Lyserg" en eso lo voltea y le sostiene de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos y luego lo besa.

L-."Que estas haciendo" le dice tratando de separarse de el pero sin existo.

H-."Dandote uno de los regalos de los enamorados" le dice sentándolo en una silla, para volverlo a besar mas profundamente sin que el chico pudiera hacer nada.

L-." _Mientras uno de sus regalos no sea un viaje alrededor de mundo, aceptare cualquier cosa, bueno tal ves ahora a quitarme de encima a Hao "_ pensaba Lyserg por fin liberándose de Hao.

H-."Tranquilo mi querido Lyserg, ahora cierra los ojos y abra la boca" en eso toma la barbilla de Lyserg con ambas manos y el joven cierra los ojos como sé lo pidió Hao.

Lyserg sintió algo en su boca al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que tenia una barra de chocolate.

H-."Comela, esta deliciosa confía en mi querido Lyserg" y el la come.

L-."Esta deliciosa Hao"

H-."Y espero que te guste lo demás chocolates, sabes hoy en la noche te preparare una cena especial, ahora me voy" y le da un corto beso y se retira.

**END FLASBACK V**

¡Vaya… lo peor de ese día fue la cena! Quien mejor que el ingles para echar a perder su gran esfuerzo despues de quemarse; picarse y lastimarse al hacerla.

**CONTINURA…**


	29. TE AMO RELAMENTE III

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 29**

**TE AMO REALMENTE III.**

Bueno tenia que reconocer que Lyserg estaba un poco cansado ese día tan especial para todos… pero si que era un ¡malagradecido! No puso ni un esfuerzo en mantenerse despierto para el postre y se esforzó mucho para hacerlo ese día… al pensar en esto simplemente se empezó a reír de manera prepotente

**FLASBACK VI**

Hao estaba arreglando todo para su cena con Lyserg.

H-."Espero que a Lyserg le guste el pollo, con ensalada mixta y puré de papas, me pregunto le daré vino o jugo ya se lo voy a combinar así que cuando lo tome, estará a mi merced"

Hao estaba esperando con ansias la cena y a Lyserg. En eso alguien toca la puerta

Así que llego al dormitorio y toco la puerta.

H-."Adelante" dijo terminando de hacer algunas cosas.

En eso Lyserg entro y se sorprendió de la que Hao le había hecho al cuarto.

L-."No sabias que tenias un buen gusto en decorar el cuarto Hao" en eso Lyserg bostezo.

H-."Tienes mucho sueño Lyserg así no puedo darle la bebida podía matarlo o peor aun, bueno la cambiare por suerte tengo algo de jugo " le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

L-."Solo es un poco de sueño, pero estoy bien"

H-."Bien a cenar mi querido Lyserg" y lo lleva una silla.

Un momento despues Hao trajo la cena que el mismo preparo.

H-."Aquí esta la cena, espero que te guste el pollo, con spaghetti, con ensalada y puré de papas"

L-."Si, si me gusta"

H-."Bien, pues a cenar se ha dicho"

Los dos cenaron un rato, Hao no dejaba de mirar a Lyserg y Lyserg evitaba no quedarse dormido, cuando terminaron de cenar.

H-."Quieres postre, yo mismo lo prepare"

L-."Este bien" dijo frotándose los ojos.

H-."No tardo Lyserg"

Pero cuando Hao regreso con el postre se encontró con un Lyserg dormido sobre la mesa.

H-."Así no pensaba, que seria nuestra primera cena juntos, bueno supongo que no calcule bien, que el día de hoy estabas cansado" dijo eso acariciando los cabellos vedes del chico dormido.

En eso lo carga y lo deposita en su cama (la de Hao) y le quita los zapatos, los calcetines y parte de su ropa dejándolo con un short y una playera blanca con una foto en ella al parecer era el y su hermana de pequeños.

H-."Se ve muy hermoso, espero que en nuestra segunda cena estés despierto para el postre Lyserg".

Un rato después Hao se ha puesto su pijama y se acuesta a un lado de Lyserg no sin antes darle un beso en los labios del chico dormido.

En eso Lyserg se acurruca en la cama ha Hao le pareció tierno eso, en eso ve una marca en la espada de Lyserg y al examinarlo ve que hay mas.

H-."Quien te habrá hecho esto Lyserg, ahora se porque me sacaste del baño no querías que viera esas cicatrices, será mejor no decir nada y esperar si tu me lo dices o preguntare a tu hermana, por ahora duerme Lyserg"

Y lo vuelve a besar. Para dormirse a su lado y abrazarlo.

**END FLASBACK VI**

Vaya… si algo había aprendido ese día era no meterse con el ingles, claro! Aunque quien lo mandaba a ser tan desconfiado.

Después de gracias a él seguía prácticamente vivo (x lo de Tom), eso le causo algo de incomodidad, pero fue algo… gracioso?...no… fue algo realmente chistoso y no se diga cuando se trataba de utilizar a; Manta como investigador "privado"

**FLASBACK VII**

M-."La lista esta en el escritorio Hao" dijo sin despegarse de su blatop.

H-."Gracias Manta, bien es hora de cobrar" al coger la lista Manta lo llamo.

M-."Si aun te interesa, ya tengo la información sobre Lyserg"

H-."En serio, genial que averiguaste"

M-."Que ya se porque Lyserg tiene fobia las matemáticas"

H-."Que Lyserg le tiene fobia a las matemáticas porque"

M-."Al parecer el director de su antigua escuela también daba matemáticas"

H-."Y eso que tiene que ver"

M-."Que el director le ponía problemas muy difíciles, y si no los resolvía los regañaba y hasta los reprobaba"

H-."Que dices que ese director reprobó a mi Lyserg"

M-."al parecer si, es por eso que tarde en bajar su información, ya que los archivos de Lyserg y otros chicos como Jeremy estaban sellados ya que esa escuela debía proteger su reputación y compensar alas familias y despidieron al director que estuvo un tiempo en

Prisión por abuso de su autoridad"

H_-." Ahora entiendo lo de las matemáticas pero no explica esas marcas, pero será normal tenerle miedo a las matemáticas por culpa de un loco _ entonces eso fue lo que le paso"

M-."Así es Hao, pero hay algo que no encuentro en los archivos"

H-."que es"

M-."Lyserg estuvo perdido por un largo tiempo, nadie supo donde estuvo, cuando lo encontraron dijo donde que estaba en un colegio dormitorio y que no perdió clases y ahí siguió estudiando un tiempo, mas tarde volvió a desparecer al parecer lo plagio el ex director según quiso vengarse de el pero lo salvaron a los pocos días y tengo entendido que estuvo en terapia por 2 años yo en tu lugar no le diría nada a Lyserg, no se vaya ofender o algo"

H-."De acuerdo" despues de esto Hao se fue.

Mientras Hao pensaba recostado en su cama.

H-."Lyserg acaso ese loco te hizo daño, a ti y acaso el chico que conocí tiempo atrás estará relacionado con todo esto y donde estuviste cuando te perdiste, de chico que fue lo que te ocurrió será por eso que no quieres relacionarte con las personas, porque no me cuentas quisiera ayudarte mas no se como"

**END FLASBACK VII**

Genial! Se le vino el recuerdo cuando Lyserg se puso sus moñitos y se enojo, por el simple echo de haberlo mandado investigar, ¿que tiene eso de malo! Si el ingles no le tenía confianza, era lógico que hiciera eso… "¬¬ tenia que salirme muy necio el niño" al pensar esto no pudo evitar reírse con orgullo

**FLASBACK VIII**

H-."Lyserg que bueno que te encuentro, dime ya tienes planes para las vacaciones"

L-."Eso a ti que te importa Hao"

H-."Claro que me importa si no tienes planes te invito a casa que dices"

L-."Olvidalo, además ya tengo planes voy a ir a la escuela de verano"

H-."Pero si tienes buenas calificaciones para que ir a la escuela de verano"

L-."Eso no es de tu interés"

H-."Mmm, si tu lo dices, bueno me despido"

Y se marcho Hao ha Lyserg le pareció muy sospechoso esa actitud, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a la siguiente clase.

Días más tarde en una asamblea nombraron a los que se iban a quedar y para sorpresa de Lyserg alguien había borrado su nombre de la lista.

L-."Por que temo que Hao metió su mano aquí"

H-."Claro que si te dije que nadie rechazaba invitación mía"

L-."Pues yo no debo ser nadie para hacerlo", en eso es jalado por Hao al dormitorio.

Ya en el cuarto, Yoh los esperaba con las maletas.

Yh-."Ya era hora que llegaran, me estoy haciendo viejo"

H-."Solo fui por quien faltaba"

L-."Supongo que no tengo opción es ir con ustedes con tía Mayi que horror" al mencionar dicho nombre le dio un escalofrió.

H-."Genial, Lyserg estará en mi casa que felicidad, soy feliz"

L-."No te emociones tanto"

Esa tarde los tres abordaron una limosina Lyserg se había quedado dormido y Hao aprovechando eso lo abrazo con una mano colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

Al despertar Lyserg se da cuenta que estaba casi encima de Hao.

H-."Lyserg dormiste bien"

L-."Si, ya llegamos Hao"

Yh-."Falta poco, tranquilo Lyserg"

Despues de una hora llegaron la mansión de los Asakura donde los tres bajaron, Hao llevo a Lyserg a su habitación.

H-."Dentro de una hora estará la comida Lyserg"

L-."De acuerdo" al cerrarse la puerta Lyserg se recostó sobre la cama pensando. "quizás debería perdonarlo, pero porque ese tanto interés en mi, porque me investiga yo no quiero que sepa sobre mi pasado, de lo que mi padre dejarme en la puerta de la casa de mis tíos sin decirme nada y sobre que yo….."

Sin darse cuenta Lyserg se había quedado dormido.

Cuando Hao fue a decirle de la cena ya estaba lista lo vio dormido, le dio pena despertarlo así que solo le quito los tenis y lo cubrió con las sabanas y le dio un tierno beso (mas bien le robo un beso) Y salio del cuarto.

Mas tarde Lyserg despertó, tenia hambre y baja hacía la cocina y se encuentra con Hao.

H-."Sabia que tendrías hambre, ven sígueme" y Lyserg lo siguió hasta la cocina donde le preparo algo realmente delicioso, despues de comer ambos se encontraban en la sala.

H-."Lyserg, me disculpas por haberte investigado"

L-."Esta bien te perdono pero porque lo hiciste, no lo entiendo"

H-."Había muchas cosas que guardabas y no querías decírmelo y mi padre me ha dicho que si alguien te importa debías saber todo sobre el y es lo que hice, ya que tu me gustas mucho"

L-."No te creo conozco tu fama Hao, es difícil que tu ames a alguien"

H-."Oye eso ofende amigo, pero te lo demostrare que realmente te quiero mucho"

L-."Si tanto me quieres porque me fuerzas a tener una relación contigo"

H-." porque te quiero y haré cualquier cosa por tenerte cerca, ahora a la cama dentro de unas horas será de día"

L-."De acuerdo, aun así no confió mucho en ti"

H-."Acaso me ves como una persona presumida mi querido Lyserg"

L-."Ya no, solo te veo como un amigo posesivo" en eso entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta.

H-."Un amigo posesivo, y eso que no me conoces todavía mi querido Lyserg tu vas hacer mío, solo mío" se dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto y se recostaba en su cama pensando que va ser el día de mañana junto a su querido Lyserg y su hermano y su novia Anna.

**END FLASBACK VIII**

Ok, había logrado que Lyserg fuese a su casa, pero… por que no podía saber más de el Vaya, eso si era algo difícil, y más para Hao El joven galán que todo se le daba en bandeja de plata… definitivamente cambio algo ese verano... no importaba si había sido para bien o para mal

Otra maldita piedra en su camino… la "grandiosa junta de su padre", bueno aunque tuvo que reconocer que por ese medio supo con que clase de chicos se juntaba el ingles antes de llegar al colegio, y bueno, para ser el, estaba bien por el momento.

**FLASBACK IX**

Una ves dentro de las oficinas Hao vio a 4 jóvenes, el se iba a presentar cundo de pronto.

SB-."Lyserg, eres tu" dijo un chico de cabellos negros abrazándolo.

RL-." Hola Lyserg" también lo abrazo.

JP-."Gusto en verte" el también lo abrazo.

LE-."Que haces aquí Lyserg" dijo una chica de cabellos castaños.

L-."Se los diré si me sueltan"

H-."Lyserg ya conocías a Black y a sus amigos" pregunto Hao.

L-."Ellos eran mis mejores amigos de mi antigua escuela"

Yh-."Hao papa quiere que lo ayudemos deja a Lyserg con sus amigos" y es arrastrado por Yoh.

Mas tarde ese día el, su hermano y Anna lo siguieron llegando aun lugar extraño. Era una escuela. Siguiendo la señal del rastreador llegaron ahí y Hao la reconoce era la misma escuela que había estudiado Lyserg de chico.

H-."es la escuela donde estudio Lyserg"

Yh-."así parece, pero que hace le aquí"

A-."al parecer, esa escuela no es común y corriente hay que entrar"

H-."facil por la ventana y seguiremos la señal"

Yh-."espero que no sea peligroso hermano"

A-."yo también iré"

Entraron por una ventana pasaron por varias oficinas hasta que entraron a una ahí estaba Lyserg, Sirius, Remus y James y un anciano.

D-."los esperábamos jóvenes veo que el joven Lyserg tenia razón tu no te darás por vencido"

H-."Lyserg que significa esto" dijo confuso.

L-."bueno recuerdas que hay parte de mi expediente esta sellado"

H-."si"

L-."es porque, como decirlo"

SB-."es espía"

L-."Sirius" dijo molesto.

SB-."es verdad"

Hao, Yoh y Anna se quedaron sorprendidos no podían creer que Lyserg fuera un espía.

**END FLASBACK IX**

QUE COSA LYSERG ESPIA! Eso si parecía el Apocalipsis, era muy raro, y mas en alguien como él, pero ya que…por lo menos supo algo más solo había una pregunta como llego entonces al colegio.

**FLASBACK X**

Lyserg tenia unos 4 años cuando su padre los dejos con su tío según iba en un viaje de negocios según le había dicho su hermano (el padre de Lyserg era el mejor espía, murió en una misión)

L1-."te encargo a Lyserg hermano"

Lm-."lo cuidare como mi hijo Lee, tranquilo"

L1-."disculpa Liam pero ya sabes que me preocupo mucho por el" en eso se dirige a su pequeño hijo "nos vemos Lyserg cuídate, cuando regrese iremos al cine los dos"

L-."adios papi, regresa pronto"

En eso se va el padre de Lyserg mientras el pequeño niño agita su manita en señal de despedida. Días mas tarde Liam ve las noticias donde dicen que el vuelo 123 donde viajaba su hermano tuvo un accidente y no hay sobrevivientes, al escuchar se puso en marcha a identificar el cuerpo de su hermano y en efecto Lee Diethel había muerto así que Liam adopto, al poco tiempo nació Lily.

Un día Lyserg se perdió y fue encontrado por un anciano quien lo llevo con el ahí conoció a sus amigos

SB-."quien eres tu niño"

JP-."este es nuestro dormitorio"

RL-."tranquilos chicos deje que hable"

L-."yo me perdí y el señor Dumbledore me trajo aquí"

SB-."entonces Dumbledore encontrara a tu familia y ante todo esto tu te llamas"

L-."soy Lyserg Diethel"

JP-."Diethel? no eres el hijo de Lee Diethel el mejor espía que ha tenido este lugar"

L-."si lo soy, aunque mi tío que ahora es mi padre no sabia del trabajo peligroso de su hermano yo si, lo sabia incluso estoy seguro que eso no fue un accidente"

D-."así es mi pequeño Diethel, tu padre murió asesinado pero tuvimos que guardar apariencias pero dime como te enteraste" dijo Dumbledore entrando al cuarto llevando la merienda de los niños.

L-."mi padre me llevaba a veces al cuartel y a parte tengo una excelente memoria menos con las matemáticas"

D-."ya veo, bueno jovencito dime te gustaría seguir los pasos de tu padre"

L-."claro que si cuando empiezo"

D-."mañana pequeño, mañana mismo"

Así fue como el pequeño Lyserg se entreno muy duro para ser un espía como su padre, entreno durante una año hasta que fue encontrado por sus "padres" quienes se alegraron de verlo y le permitieron seguir estudiando en el colegio.

Hasta que cumplo 8 y lo enviaron a otra escuela donde después de 6 meses descubrió quien era realmente su director cuando fueron Black y su equipo a investigar una casa abandonada.

L-."señor Marcos usted es el jefe de los falsificadores"

Mrc.-."Diethel eres un entrometido, debí dejarte mas tarea para que no metieras tu nariz en mis asuntos"

SB-."usted ira a la cárcel señor Marcos"

JP-."no puedo creerlo es sueño de cualquier niño es ver el director en prisión"

Mrc.-."pues no lo lograran mocosos"

L-."eso lo veremos, ya que no venimos solos, tenemos amigos del colegio a fuera listos para la venganza"

Mrc.-."venganza si ustedes son unos torpes buenos para nada"

RL-."eso lo veremos" en eso Remus se asoma a la ventana y ve al grupo de Lyserg esperándolo a que saliera y dijo "si quieren deshacerse de su director vengan aquí a golpearlo" los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y entraron a la casa ayudando así a Black y Lyserg y los demás.

Así fue como un ejército de niños entraron y rodearon a los hombres malos enfrentándose a su director.

Al poco vino el equipo de Dumbledore donde tuvieron que inventar algo sobre el director de Lyserg y así fue donde lo acusaron de abuso de poder y maltrato psicológico a los niños.

Al paso del tiempo Lyserg dejo de ser espía cuando gano la beca para estudiar en una bueno escuela y tuvo que aceptarla al igual que su hermanita así se despidió de sus amigos prometiendo estar en contacto con ellos.

**END FLASBACK X**

El ingles parecía un cajita de sorpresas, aparate de espía, fanático de detectives y un agresivo compulsivo, eso no era nada, pero nada bueno… ya que nunca iba a saber como reaccionar en sus actitudes, estado de animo… vaya… lo que hace el "amor", no? y no se diga con el video que vieron! Para ser sincero el estaba muy contento que por lo menos el Lyserg TENDRIA UN "FUTURO" pero… y si solo era "costumbre", bueno pero por lo menos el ingles le confió un secreto el cual había echo que fueran más unidos, eso era realmente genial! Sin saber por que se le vino una idea un poco, "loca"… que sentía el ingles por el? Bueno Hao sentía que lo adoraba… pero… al imaginarse la respuesta del ingles, se le vino una palabra, la cual desde que conoció a Lyserg se le había olvidado… "capricho"… como había cambiado por él… al recordar su vida heterosexual que había llevado, y vaya como la había disfrutado! Se sintió un poco incomodo aunque aun así tenia la simple curiosidad de los sentimientos del ingles, sin saber por que se le vino a la mente que si el ingles lo rechazaba…como siempre… no le importaría! El valía mucho y eso siempre lo llevaba en mente, quizá por pensar eso, siempre había tenido el orgullo en lo más alto… peor… tenia que saber a como diera lugar… que pensaba y sentía el ingles


	30. ¿ME AMAS O NO ME AMAS?

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 30**

**¿ME AMAS? **

**O **

**¿NO ME AMAS?**

Mientras Hao se encontraba sumergido en gran mar de pensamientos, Lyserg se encontraba en esa misma situación.

L-."Hao, me pregunto cuando fue que tu te apoderaste de mi corazón" se preguntaba Lyserg "recuerdo el primer día; cuando estaba leyendo su diario.

"Yo Lyserg Liam Diethel recién entre aun prestigiado colegio para llevar una vida normal fuera de la vida de espía quería tener amigos, y quizás enemigos con problemas normales pero en ves de eso me encontré contigo.

Me dabas ordenes y yo las obedecías, pero no estaba listo para lo que el destino me tenia, ser mi tutor fuiste buen maestro pero me ponías nervioso pensaba que era porque eras insoportable y mas cuando me invitaste yo no quería ser una de tus conquistas, así que te rechace sin saber de las consecuencias, mi familia estaba al borde de la banca rota y tu me ofreciste ayudarla con tal de que yo fingiera ser tu novio odie eso, pero debía hacerlo lograste intimidarme.

Un viernes cualquiera me humille, te invite a salir delante de media escuela estaba rojo, quería que la tierra me tragara pero no fue así pensé que el sábado seria desastroso pero me equivoque fue el mejor aunque no lo dije, no se noto en mí rostro me gusto ese día sin saber que dentro de poco Tom estaría en mi vida otra ves quien trato de llevarme con el, Tom me pretendía en mi antigua escuela salí con el por un tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que no lo amaba y decidí dejarlo ante su enfado y recuerdo el día en que apareció en mi escuela quería llevarme de nuevo escape de el una vez pero me atrapo saliendo del salón de clases me arrastro diciéndome que el haría cualquier cosa por mi; menos dejarme ir de no ser por ti Hao yo estaría encerado en una mansión, y como olvidar nuestro primer san Valentín, nunca te dije pero no me molesto el hecho de que me llevaras a tu cama ni tampoco el hecho de que hachas visto mis marcas en mi espalda sino que estuve compartiéndola contigo, que me haya sentido seguro ya que durante días no dormía tan bien como esa noche, supongo que si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras alegrado, sin contar que el verano pasado descubriste todo sobre mi pensé que al escuchar mi historia me dejarías pero no te acercaste a mi, no me abandonaste me defendiste seguiste a mi lado sin importar lo que pasara.

Eso era algo que debía valorar… nadie había hecho eso por mi antes… se sentía bien… el es mi mejor amigo… esperen! Mejor amigo! Acaso será que por eso siempre he estado con él. Por que ha llegado a ser mi mejor amigo…. No lose… ¬¬ genial… ahora ya no se ni lo que siento

Pero ahora dos años despues tendré que decirte la verdad y esa que te amo y no quiero dejarte."

Más tarde ese día Lyserg bajo a comer en compañía de toda la familia Asakura. Hao esperaba a Lyserg, a pie de las escaleras para cenar.

H-."Lyserg mmmm puedo hablar contigo despues de la cena" le dijo a Lyserg

L-."si Hao yo también quiero hablar contigo seriamente" le dijo eso estremeció un poco a Hao pero debía esperar despues de la cena

Durante la cena estaban los padres y los abuelos de los gemelos Asakura y Anna que estaba alimentando a Hanna; la cena transcurro tranquila el ambiente era agradable Hao noto algo preocupado a Lyserg pero decidió esperar a ver que le pasaba.

Despues de la cena Hao y Lyserg salieron a pasear bajo la luz de la Luna.

H-."Lyserg te quiero preguntar algo importante pero quiero que seas sincero" le dijo a Lyserg viéndolo a los ojos.

L-."claro Hao pregúntame" dijo amablemente a Hao

H-."Lyserg quiero que sepas, que he llegado a estimarte… claro, en el buen sentido de la palabra, pero me he puesto a pensar y creo que he cambiado demasiado desde que te conocí, hasta cierto punto digamos que ahora soy "débil" y ha decir verdad yo nunca vi un poquito de interés de tu parte, y eso no me gusta" al decir esto la cara del ingles en vez de tornarse seria, fue cambiando a una muy sorprendida, nunca había escuchado hablar así a Hao, hasta parecía una persona madura, cosas que no estaba acostumbrado, por que en su relación, digamos que Hao era el inmaduro- "por la cara que pones parase que no me conoces, pero ahora te esta hablando el Hao que nunca conociste, y quiero que ese Hao regrese… que piensas de lo que te he dicho?"

L-."Pues… no se que decirte… quizás que lamento que hayas cambiado por mi… eso sería todo"

H.- " Entiendo…. Con eso me dices lo que realmente "sientes por mi"…. Me sorprendes Diethel… me sorprendes… buenas noches" Se retiro del lugar

L.- " Hao…"-Fue lo único que había alcanzado a articular, nunca lo había tratado así, tan seco… y eso de "Diethel"… nunca le decía así, siempre había sido muy cariñoso, en eso llego su "cuñado" quien había escuchado todo!

Yh-. Se lo que estas pensando… pero… yo creo que ambos tienen la culpa". El ingles se quedo muy sorprendido, como era posible que Yoh hablara así! O sea era Yoh, pero siguió- "si, se que Hao hizo mal al forzarte, pero el así es… y después de todo, hace tiempo tu pudiste haberlo dejado, no entiendo por que siguieron con ese juego"

L.- " Pero es que… le hice daño?" dijo evitando llorar

Y.-"No se trata de quien trato mal a quien, simplemente… los 2 estallaron, tanto como tu en ciertos momentos, ya que no me vas a negar que tu pasado te atormentaba y todo le desquitabas con mi hermano y el pues… se aguanto todo el sentamiento que le daba… pero ahora es el quien estallo y digamos que "inconcientemente" te esta regresando el "daño" que aparentemente le hiciste

L.- " ¿Y que hago ahora?

Yh.- " es que no se trata de que solo tu pongas el granito de arena que nunca pusiste, no quieras cargar con ese problema tu solo, esto lo deben llevar los dos, aunque… al parecer Hao se esta cansando… buenas noches" se retiro del lugar para alcanzar a Anna y su bebe.

L.- ahora si que Hao y yo nos hemos metido en otro problema…

Continuara


	31. ¿que hago ahora?

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE **

**CAPITULO 31**

**¿Y AHORA **

**QUE HAGO?**

Lyserg estaba en su cuarto era verdad no había aportado nada a su relación con Hao o si; ahora que lo pensaba si lo había echo lo invito a su casa para la navidad; lo salvo de su enemigo Malfoy de que abusara de el aun cuando le dijo que se alejara de el; le dio un premio y un regalo por el día de san Valentín a pesar que fue el peor día de Hao, pero eso no fue lo suficiente debió aportar mas ¿pero como? eso no lo sabia.

Acaso debió decir algo decirle a Hao que lo amaba pero ahora era tarde para eso ¿o no?

L-."¿y ahora que hago? Si tan solo estuvieran mis amigos (Sirius, Remus, James y Lily) ellos me aconsejarían, ellos me dirían que hacer quizás debería buscarlos me dijeron que andarían por aquí si lo necesitaba" dijo mientras se iba metiendo a la cama "creo que fue una mala idea venir aquí y pensar que le diría te amo a ese tonto de Hao" en esos pensamientos lo acompañaron durante sus sueños.

En el cuarto de Hao también tenía mucho que pensar y creyó que fue muy duro y directo con Lyserg. Despues de todo Lyserg le había dado algunas pistas de lo que sentía cuando lo salvo de ese rubio Malfoy y su regalo de san Valentín pero realmente estaba confundido.

H-."no debí decirle eso a Lyserg y mucha mas llamarlo por su apellido; pero aun no se que es lo que siente el realmente por mi ya ni se que es lo que siento por el ¿y ahora que hago? Fui un egoísta al principio y lo peor ya no hay marcha atrás, será mejor hablar con el mañana despues del desayuno" decía mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de unos jóvenes esposos; una joven colocaba a su bebe en su cuna para que durmiera.

A-."no crees que fuste muy severo con Lyserg al decirle eso Yoh" le regaño Anna a Yoh

Yh-."¿tu crees, Anna? Pero es verdad lo que dije ¿o no?" pregunto Yoh confundido desde la cama.

A-."sea verdad o no Lyserg debe darse cuenta por si mismo y en este caso debiste decirle otra cosas como espera a mañana o habla con Hao, no esas cosas de que el no a aportado nada; quizás si lo a hecho y nosotros ni en cuenta como por ejemplo se que algo paso en las vacaciones de navidad o en san Valentín el peor día de Hao recuerda que primero subió triste apunto de llorar pero luego subió Lyserg hablo con el y un rato después el bajo feliz" dijo acostándose a lado de su esposo.

Yh-."tienes razón Anna, pero ambos sabemos que Hao y Lyserg no saben cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos" dijo Yoh nervioso

A-."por eso te dije que ellos mismos deben darse cuenta; había muchas señales que ellos deben reconocer por eso deja que ellos reconozcan esos sentimientos Yoh" fue lo ultimo que dijeron ambos chicos antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Lyserg se levanto muy temprano y salio de la mansión de verano de la familia Asakura y se llevaba sus cosas, el necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

Solo dejo una nota a Hao para que no se preocuparan por el explicándole lo ocurrido.

Más tarde ese día la familia Asakura se había levantado y todos estaban desayunando menos Lyserg; para sorpresa de los presentes al no verlo ahí según el era muy puntual.

P-."Hijos; su amigo Lyserg no nos acompañara para el desayuno se me hace muy extraño que no haya bajado a desayunar con nosotros" pregunto el padre de los gemelos

Yh-."pues no lo he visto; Jonh podrías avisarle a Lyserg que baje a desayunar por favor" dijo Yoh a uno de los sirvientes.

J-."lo lamento joven Yoh pero esta mañana el joven Lyserg salio desde muy temprano y solo dejo esta carta para el joven Hao" dijo entregando la carta a Hao.

Al escuchar esto el mayor de los Asakura tomo la carta y la leyó.

_Hao:_

_Lamento haberte causado ese cambio en ti; pero yo también he cambiado ayer te iba a decir algo importante mas tus palabras me hicieron pensar ahora necesito estar a solas para pensar muchas cosas y supongo que tu también necesitas pensar a solas mi presencia solo te confundiría y temo que venir aquí fue mala idea por eso me iré de la casa para aclarar mis ideas…_

_Lyserg._

Hao se sintió mal al terminar de leer la carta de Lyserg y salio del comedor sin decir nada dejando sorprendidos a los presentes

Yh-."_Hao, Lyserg ¿cual será su destino?_" pensaba Yoh.

A-."se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Lyserg ya no estaba" dijo Anna como si hubiera sabido cuando salio Lyserg mientras alimentaba a Hanna.

Hnn_" me pregunto que pasa aquí y donde esta el tío Lyserg _" pensaba el bebe _" presiento el tío Hao ya metió la pata como diría mama que idiota es Hao _ pensaba mientras su mama le daba su papilla. (nn que bebe tan listo jeje)

Hao salio de la mansión en busca de Lyserg sin saber donde buscar en eso recordó que por las cercanías estaban los amigos de Lyserg y decidió buscarlos, cerca de una fuetes de sodas la misma que habían ido el año anterior para poder hablar con Lyserg.

Sin saber que Lyserg tendría otro tipo de encuentro con una persona de su pasado. El estaba sentado en una banca cuando esa persona se le acerco.

¿?-."Lyserg ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte?" dijo un hombre alto y rubio al verlo Lyserg se puso pálido.

L-."Marcos" dijo Lyserg al tenerlo enfrente; que hacia ahí Marcos no se suponía que debería estar encerrado.

****

Dos horas mas tarde Hao estaba en el centro buscando a Lyserg pero se encontró con los amigos de Lyserg se alegro de verlos pero su rostro cambio al verlos preocupados.

RL-."Hao" dijo Remus preocupado

H-."Remus ¿que paso?" pregunto alarmado

SB-."Lyserg nos hablo temprano en la mañana para reunirnos aquí pero al llegar no lo encontramos solo sus cosas" dijo enseñándole la mochila de Lyserg.

JP-."Hao que le hiciste a Lyserg para que se comportara de esa forma" dijo James molesto

H-."pues la verdad yo….." y con mucha dificultad les contó lo que paso anoche.

SB-."eres un idiota Hao Asakura como pudiste decirle eso a Lyserg el es muy sensible maldito sabia que tu le harías daño a mi amigo" dijo furioso Sirius

H-."es que no sabia cuales eran los sentimientos de Lyserg medite por mucho tiempo y me di cuenta de muchas cosas" dijo Hao tristemente

RL-."y no pensaste que Lyserg te correspondería" dijo Remus seriamente

H-."No; se que el no me ama y nunca lo hará despues de todo; nuestra relación se vaso en mentiras" dijo tristemente

RL-."¿y como lo sabes? Quizás Lyserg te correspondería ¿no lo pensaste?" pregunto Remus a Hao

H-."solo lo se si; deja de preguntarme quieres" dijo molesto

RL-."no es lo que me dijo a mi hace tiempo" dijo Remus haciendo que Hao prestara atención

H-."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah aunque este mal deberías leer su diario" dijo sacando un libro verde de la mochila

Hao lo tomo y lo leyó y al leer las ultimas notas se dio cuenta que Lyserg lo amaba y el le había dicho esas palabras en eso entra Lily preocupada

Ll-."chicos pregunte a las personas y me dijeron que lo vieron irse con una persona alta y rubia era Marcos" dijo preocupada y sus amigos se alarmaron al escuchar eso y mas Hao al saber que su amado Lyserg estaba en manos de ese loco otra ves.

No sabían donde buscar no sabia como estaba Lyserg, ahora si Hao se sentía mal por su culpa Lyserg estaba en manos de la persona que mas temía en el mundo Marcos.


	32. ¿donde esat Lyserg?

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE **

**CAPITULO 32**

**¿EN DONDE ESTA MI LYSERG?**

Hao y sus "amigos" (los de Lyserg) estaban recorriendo todo el centro buscando a su amigo Lyserg; Hao no podía sacarse de la mente lo que había leído en el diario de Lyserg.

_**Mi querido diario:hoy es 5 agosto…..hora 11:30pm**_

"**_hoy en la noche tuvo una conversación con Hao no era la que esperaba pero aun no se porque me dolieron las palabras de Hao; quizás tiene razón al igual que Yoh pero yo pensaba decirle la verdad ha Hao que me gusta hace poco me di cuenta que amo a Hao el siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme nunca me dejo solo cuando cualquier otro lo haría y lo amo con todo mi corazón y alma pero ya no tiene caso el jamás me amara ¿o si? Tengo mucho que pensar por eso me iré de su casa" _**

_**Lyserg Diethel **_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras escritas en el diario de Lyserg; Hao se sentía como un verdadero idiota no sabia que Lyserg le iba a confesar sus sentimientos; pero no en ves de eso lo único que logro fue en confundirlo aun mas.

Hao no sabia donde buscar; o a quien preguntar el y sus "amigos" estaban desesperados al no encontrar ninguna pista sobre Lyserg.

H-."¿LYSERG DONDE ESTAS?" grito Hao desesperado al borde del llanto siendo apoyado por sus amigos quienes estaban también preocupados por el.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Asakura Yoh estaba preocupado por su amigo cuando Hao le informo de la situación de Lyserg; al igual que HoroHoro y Len quienes les había caído ahí de visita al igual que Manta quien estaba de negocios.

Yh-."que hará Marcos con Lyserg; la ultima ves casi los mata junto a mi hermano Hao o al menos es lo que dio entender cuando se los llevo el año anterior" dijo dando vueltas por todo el lugar

A-."Yoh deja de dar vueltas y siéntate me estas mareando" le regaño su esposa quien estaba cargando a Hanna. "no ves que así estas asustando al pequeño Hanna" dijo sentándose junto a su hijo.

Hnn-." papa esta raro mas raro de lo normal y mama se comporta amable ella no es así; que esta pasando; porque todos están preocupados y donde esta mi tío Hao y mi tío Lyserg ambos prometieron llevarme a la alberca " pensaba Hanna y en eso empezó a llorar "buaaaaaaaaaa"

Pero fue tranquilizado por su mama

A-."ya tranquilo pequeño Hanna nada malo pasa; ves lo que causaste Yoh ya preocupaste a Hanna." Dijo molesta a un nervioso Yoh.

LT-."Anna tiene razón Yoh todo saldrá bien" dijo Len su amigo tratando de tranquilizarlo pero el también estaba nervioso por la suerte de su amigo

Yh-."acaso no están preocupados por Lyserg estar en manos de ese tipo que esta fuera de sus cabales quien sabe que le haga no recuerdan que ese tipo trato de matar a Lyserg cuando era mas pequeño" dijo Yoh nervioso apunto de arrancarse los cabellos.

HH-."claro que si Yoh; pero no ganas nada haciendo un hoyo en el piso y recuerda que las malas noticias vuelan pronto" dijo HoroHoro

Yh-."lo se pero Hao esta muy preocupado y me esta pasando su nerviosismo y eso me esta volviendo loco" dijo despeinándose

A-."el vinculo fraternal de los gemelos como lo odio a veces" dijo Anna recordando como a veces Yoh se comportaba como Hao

M-."según lo datos que baje del instituto donde Marcos estaba internado; el había mejorado tanto que lo dejaron salir por unos días para después regresar y esto lo firmo la doctora Jane Hierro" dijo Manta revisando su computadora.

LT-."que esta loca es tipa como lo saco despues de lo que le hizo a Lyserg cuando era un niño y lo que paso hace un año" dijo Len molesto

M-."si pero según su informe Marcos mejoro mucho que no había problema alguno si lo daban de alta" informo Manta a sus amigos

HH-."pues Len tiene razón esa mujer esta loca para dejarlo salir y no sabes donde localizarla Manta" pregunto HoroHoro

M-."no ya que salio de vacaciones hace dos días y no saben a donde fue" fue lo único que dijo

A-."pues en mi opinión no debieron dejarlo salir tan pronto por lo menos debió pertenecer ahí los 5 años a lo que fue sentenciado" dijo Anna molesta.

Yh-."si dudo mucho que ese tipo haya cambiado en tan solo un año" dijo Yoh seriamente

LT-."como sea no deberíamos estar aquí debemos salir a buscar a Lyserg"dijo Len Tao parándose listo para salir.

A-."para nada" dijo Anna molesta "Hao dijo que se quedaran por si Lyserg se comunica y es lo que haremos" dijo mirándolos fríamente y obedecieron a Anna

En el centro Hao y sus amigos estaban descansando despues de buscar en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin éxito alguno. Y faltaba poco para anochecer.

H-." que tan lejos pudo haberse llevado a Lyserg" dijo tomando un refresco

SB-."quien sabe; pero no podemos hacer nada ahora esta anocheciendo es mejor buscarlo mañana" dijo Sirius tristemente.

H-."rayos tienes razón tendremos que buscarlos mañana espero que no le haga nada malo a Lyserg me siento culpable por esto" dijo tristemente Hao

RL-."pues no hay otra solución y recuerden lo que nos dijo el policía hay que esperar 48 horas para dalo como perdido" dijo seriamente Remus; un rato mas tarde se fueron del centro para su casa.

Hao se fue para su casa triste por no tener idea en donde estaba Lyserg o de cómo se encontraba; recordando lo que hizo Marcos cuando Lyserg era un niño tenia miedo que le haya echo algo parecido.

H-."es mi culpa que se fuera; es mi culpa por decirles esas palabras; debí hablar con el esa noche es mi culpa" no dejaba de repetir lo mismo y no paraba de llorar se culpa así mismo de la perdida de Lyserg.

Mientras tanto en un hotel cercano donde se habían reunido Hao y sus amigos; un joven de cabellos verdes dormía profundamente sobre una cama; su sueño era vigilado por Marcos que no paraba de verlo se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

Mrc-."¿bueno doctora Jane? Si habla Marcos" dijo el hombre

J-."Marcos ¿Cómo has estado" dijo la joven doctor

Mrc-."muy bien hoy me encontré con mi sobrino y voy arreglar ciertos asuntos con el" dijo seriamente

J-."Marcos no vayas hacer nada tonto recuerda que estoy arriesgando mi empleo y dime te has tomado los tranquilizantes" dijo la doctor

Mrc-."no pero se lo di a mi sobrino para que viniera conmigo tranquilamente ahora duerme como un lindo bebe" dijo viendo una botellita con un liquido transparente.

J-."no debiste hacerlo; recuerda que debes tener cuidado con ellos pueden hacerle a alguien como el, acaso quieres causarle daño ¿y tu no quieres lastimarlo verdad? ¿O si?"Pregunto dudosa de esa pregunta.

Mrc-."no Jane; solo quiero hablar con mi pequeño sobrino eso es todo para despues arreglar ese asunto pendiente que tenemos y buenas noches"colgó Marcos y en eso se le acerca al joven que duerme en una de las camas individuales del cuarto y acaricia sus cabellos verdes y lo a cobija mas. "descansa Lyserg Diethel mañana arreglare nuestros asuntos pendientes" dijo entrando al baño

Para darse un ducha y despues irse a descansar.


	33. DESICIONES

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 33**

**DECISIONES.**

Al día siguiente Hao se fue muy temprano para buscar a Lyserg; sin saber donde buscarlo; habían transcurrido casi 4 días desde que Marcos se había llevado a Lyserg quien sabe a donde realmente estaba muy preocupado por el

Todos estaban reunidos en el parque estaban tristes al ver que no habían pistas del paradero de Lyserg. Remus, Sirius, James, Len, HoroHoro, Yoh y Hao estaban todos sentados en una banca estaban todos pensativos.

"4 días y ninguna pista sobre nuestro amigo" dijo tristemente mientras era abrazado por Sirius.

"tranquilo lo encontraremos ten fe" le dijo cariñosamente

"si Remsy no te preocupes" dijo amablemente

"pero aun no tenemos nada; solo que Marcos no ha salido de la ciudad eso es bueno" dijo Yoh Len y HoroHoro estaban comentando ese asunto.

"donde estas Lyserg" dijo mirando una pequeña cafetería y ahí como si siempre hubiera estado se encontraba Lyserg. "LYSERG" grito Hao acercándose a la cafetería dispuesto a salvar a Lyserg de su captor siendo seguido por sus amigos.

Pero al llegar Lyserg los recibió con una sonrisa y en eso ve que no estaban solos habían dos lindas jóvenes con ellos; una tenia el pelo largo y rosado y su compañera, su cabello era gris y largo.

"hola chicos lamento a verlos preocupado" dijo Lyserg amablemente. No parecía herido o que estuviera asustado al contrario parecía estar feliz.

"porque no se sientan jovencitos" dijo Marcos amablemente a los jóvenes mientras tomaba su café.

"igualmente jóvenes mi nombre es Morphine y soy la psicóloga de Lyserg" se presento la de pelo rosado.

"yo soy Jane la doctora de Marcos" una ves dada las presentaciones los 7 chicos se sentaron.

Despues de ordenar café y pastel Hao quería una explicación.

"exijo una explicación de todo esto; Lyserg ¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos buscado por 4 días" dijo molesto Hao.

"anduve pensando las cosas Hao" dijo fríamente "y la verdad tenia mucho que pensar y con la ayuda de Morphine, Jane y mmmm mi tío mmmm Marcos me ayudaron" Lyserg se sentía raro llamar tío a la persona que tanto daño le había echo en el pasado.

"no entiendo nada" dijo HoroHoro mas confundido que nunca.

"primera ves que apoyo a HoroHoro tampoco entiendo nada" dijo Len asombrado por sus palabras y a sus amigos

"yo menos" dijo Yoh quien prácticamente estaba mas confundió que HoroHoro y Len juntos.

" Nos podrías contar Lyserg lo que paso en estos 4 días" contestaron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.(los merodeadores)

"pues esta bien le contare todo empezó el día que me reuniría con ustedes me encontraba esperándolos cuando….." dijo Lyserg y empezó a contar lo sucedido ese día..

**FLASBACK**

"Lyserg cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo un hombre alto y rubio al verlo Lyserg se puso pálido.

"Marcos" dijo Lyserg al tenerlo enfrente; que hacia ahí Marcos no se suponía que debería estar encerrado.

."no temas Lyserg solo quiero charlar contigo tienes tiempo" dijo acercándose a Lyserg pero el tenia mas miedo que solo retrocedía a cada paso que daba. Hasta que resbala con una lata dejándolo en el suelo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" grito lastimándose el tobillo pero antes de caer completamente al suelo fue es sostenido por Marcos "no suélteme, déjeme" dijo el chico desesperado pero ya era tarde fue cargado por Marcos.

Llevándolo a una pequeña posada para curar su tobillo; al llegar ahí fue a su habitación donde lo dejo en una cama y fue en busca de un botiquín.

"se que te doy miedo Lyserg y no te culpo por ello pero creeme he cambiado y ahora solo quiero hacer las pases contigo que dices Lyserg" pregunto Marcos

"no es fácil dejar de temer a la persona que te causo un daño irreparable y mas cuando este lleve su propia sangre" dijo temiendo la reacción del mayor.

"es verdad pero hay algo que me inquieta que haces tan temprano en al ciudad no sabes que es peligroso y mas estando tu solo" dijo como un regaño leve.

"eso no le incumbe, de lo que yo haga en mi vida privada" dijo molesto y sonrojado pero Marcos entendió la indirecta.

"te peleaste a caso con ese chico llamado Hao Lyserg" y al ver como se sonrojaba "entonces atine si te preguntas como lo se; fue fácil pusiste la misma expresión que tu querida madre cuando se peleo una ves con tu padre Liam" dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de curar a Lyserg.

"¿mis padres discutieron? Dijo captando la atención del joven.

"si así es muchas veces y una de esas veces fue cuando Liam se encontró con una antigua novia pero no vale la pena contar ya que todo salio bien y tu madre Marion se caso con tu padre" dijo guardando las cosas del botiquín

"disculpe una ves me dijo que conoció a mi padre que era su enemigo su rival ¿es verdad?" dijo Lyserg tímidamente

"si Lyserg pero no te dije toda la verdad tu padre no era ni mi rival ni mi enemigo era mi mejor amigo solo que al saber que se enamoro de mi hermana rompí toda relación con el; ellos te amaban mucho Lyserg y tu tienes un gran parecido con ellos te pareces a tu padre y tienes los ojos de tu madre" dijo amablemente "dime tienes hambre" pregunto a Lyserg.

"si tengo algo de hambre" Marcos ordeno por teléfono a que le subieran algo de comer despues de dejar el teléfono Lyserg se atrevió a preguntar "disculpe no se suponía que estaba en un instituto" pregunto tímidamente

."me preguntaba cuando lo preguntarías me dejaron salir por un tiempo pero dentro de poco veré a mi doctora para ver como me he adaptado y ver si puedo regresar a la sociedad; que tal si mientras nos traen la comida te cuento algo mas sobre tu madre" dijo Marcos y Lyserg asiente que si.

Así la pasaron le resto del día hasta que Lyserg se quedo dormido y Marcos lo recostó en al cama donde lo cubrió con las sabanas y decidió hablar con la doctora Jane sobre su progreso y sobre el encuentro de su sobrino también sobre reunirse también informo que llevaría una amiga quien resulta ser la psicóloga de Lyserg y el acepto eso.

**END FLASBACK**

"es lo que paso chicos ese día y los otros pues me la pase con el tío Marcos quien me aconsejo bien al igual que Morphine y la doctora Jane" dijo seriamente a sus amigos "Hao quiero decirte algo pero…" dijo viendo a sus amigos.

"Len me acompañas al baño si por favor" dijo HoroHoro levantándose

"ya estas grandecito para que te acompañe" dijo Len pero fue arrastrado por HoroHoro

"insisto" y ambos salieron de ahí. Y le susurro al oído "no ves que Lyserg quiere hablar a solas con Hao"

"ya entiendo HoroHoro desde cuando se volvió listo mi querido HoroHoro " dijo Len Tao

"mmmm muchachos vamos a ver la cuenta que dicen" les pregunto a Yoh, Remus y Sirius quienes lo acompañaron.

"tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" dijo Yoh al estar lejos de la mesa donde estaba su hermano

"lo mismo digo yo" apoyo Sirius

"espero que todo salga bien" decía Remus tristemente.

si me disculpan yo debo regresar al instituto solo me dejaron salir por 5 días, nos vamos señoritas Lyserg estaré en contacto contigo" dijo Marcos

"de acuerdo tío Marcos" dijo Lyserg aun no se acostumbraba a llamarlo así.

"nos vemos Lyserg y recuerda que nos veremos el viernes a las 6" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

"igual me retiro fue un placer conocerte Lyserg" dijo Jane marchándose de ahí junto con Morphine y Marcos

"Lyserg yo mmmm, me alegra saber que estas bien estuve preocupado por ti por 4 días no sabia como estabas y realmente……."decía Hao hasta que Lyserg lo interrumpió Lyserg

"se porque "rompimos" y la verdad creo que hiciste bien en romper esta relación cuando no sabes lo que quieres de mi; ya que esta relación se baso en mentiras y ambos necesitamos pensar las cosas salir con otras personas para saber lo que realmente sentimos el uno por el otro" dijo Lyserg tristemente al borde del llanto

"pero tu me gustas, te amo y se que tu ….." decía pero Lyserg dijo.

"es verdad que te amo pero no se si sea amor de verdad o solo siento por ti una gran amistad ya que tu siempre estabas ahí, ambos tenemos mucho que pensar no lo crees Hao" dijo Lyserg mirándolo a los ojos.

"si; tienes razón ambos necesitamos pensar mas las cosas y es mejor ser amigos y dime regresaras a la casa conmigo" pregunto Hao.

"no Hao, me iré con los chicos como me lo propusieron hace 4 días con ellos pasare el resto del verano y lamento a verte causado tantas molestias" dijo levantándose de ahí hiendo hacia donde estaba sus amigos Hao se quedo viendo como se marchaba de ahí en eso se le acerca sus amigos.

"estas bien Hao" pregunto su hermano

"si Yoh realmente fui un tonto al no darle oportunidad de hablar a Lyserg de haberlo hecho todo esto se hubiera evitado" dijo llorando sorprendiendo a su hermano el jamás lo había visto llorar no de esa forma

"animo Hao te aseguro que volverás con el solo necesitan aclarar mucho" dijo Len no sabia que decir

"si anda vamos a casa a informarles a Anna lo ocurrido" dijo HoroHoro y los cuatro partieron de ahí rumbo a la casa de los Asakura.

Lejos de ahí por al cercanía de la escuela en una nueva casa una chica de cabello mediano de color café claro sus ojos eran verdes tenia unos googles en su cabeza y a su lado estaba un joven alto algo pálido su cabello es café oscuro y sus ojos eran rojos.

"al fin despues de 3 años de ausencia he regresado y ya quiero que empiecen las clases para a ver a mi querido Haito y mi buen amigo Lys, y ya sabes que tienes que hacer verdad" le dijo al joven que estaba a su lado.

"por supuesto que si ama yo me encargare de ese joven; le aseguro que ese joven no intervendrá en sus asuntos" dijo el joven seriamente.

"así es ya que no le voy a permitir que Lyserg Diethel tenga mi Hao aunque hayamos crecido juntos; no dejare que se quede con el; Hao solo me pertenece a mi" dijo molesta al joven en eso ve a su compañero."que te ocurre Akuma'" pregunto la joven

" Tengo el presentimiento de que algo esta apunto de ocurrir señorita Hoshi" dijo el joven

"lo se yo también lo presiento bien entremos ayudar a mis padres a desempacar" ordeno la joven

"si señorita" Y ambos entran a una pequeña casa.

**FIN DE LA SEGUDA TEMPORADA…….**


	34. UN NUEVO CURSO, VIEJOS Y NUEVOS AMIGOS

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 34**

**UN NUEVO CURSO **

**VIEJOS Y NUEVOS **

**AMIGOS**

Habían terminado las vacaciones de verano y todos los estudiantes regresaron a clases; todos estaban tristes porque el verano termino pero felices de encontrarse con sus viejos amigos también se encontraban con nuevos amigos. Al igual había profesores nuevos entre ellos un doctor y una enfermera.

Cuando llego Hao a la escuela tenia la esperanza de hablar con Lyserg para ver que decisión había tomado. Yoh no tenía muchas esperanzas sobre eso pero no dijo nada para no entristecer a su hermano.

Mientras tanto Lyserg unos días antes había pedido su cambio de dormitorio y lo aceptaron le dijeron que la compartirían con un nuevo estudiante; pero a el no le importo solo acomodo sus cosas y ya observo que ya estaban las pertenecías de su nuevo compañero y Lyserg se preguntaba como seria y si s llevarían bien.

Y por alguna extraña razón tenia un presentimiento que este ultimo año seria diferente a los anteriores.

Hao e Yoh habían llegado a su dormitorio y observaron que las cosas de Lyserg no estaba al parecer aun tenia mucho que pensar.

"todavía no tiene una respuesta" fue lo que dijo Hao tristemente al no ver ninguna cosa que le perteneciera a Lyserg.

"pues este es nuestro ultimo año y creeme Hao todo se solucionara" dijo a su hermano mientras guardaban sus cosas.

"eso espero hermano" decía Hao, despues de eso salieron para asistir a la asamblea.

En la asamblea presentarían a los nuevos profesores; a los estudiantes; nuevas materias y recordarles las reglas del colegio. Entre los nuevos estudiantes los gemelos vieron a una conocida.

Despues de eso Hao vio a Lyserg junto al nuevo doctor Fausto.

"cuanto tiempo sin verte Lyserg ¿Cómo has estado?" pregunto Fausto a su joven amigo.

"muy bien Fausto y usted ¿como ha estado y su esposa e hija como están?" pregunto

"también estoy bien Lyserg me alegra verte sano"observándolo mejor "y ellas también esta y mi hija esta…" dijo pero fue interrumpido por Hao.

"Lyserg lo conoces" dijo Hao acercándose pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien se le lanzo encima

."cuanto tiempo sin verte mi querido y amado Hao" dijo abrazándolo amorosamente

"Hoshi ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto el castaño nervioso al ver a la chica.

."pero que tontito vengo a estudiar de nuevo aquí" dijo alegremente y en eso ve a Lyserg "hola Lys-kun cuanto tiempo sin verte" exclamo la joven sonriente

"¿como has estado Hoshi?" dijo amablemente Lyserg "me alegra verte"

"Lyserg ¿conoces a esta chica?" pregunto Hao asombrado

"si ella es Hoshi crecimos juntos pero gano una beca para estudiar en un excelente escuela y la deje de ver hace 5 años" explico Lyserg a Hao

"bueno los dejo hablar yo debo presentarme nuevamente con los maestros" dijo el buen doctor. Cuando se fue Hoshi les dijo.

"ya les presente a mi nuevo amigo su nombre es Akuma" dijo la joven presentando a un joven de aspecto frió.

"es un placer conocerlos a todos la señorita Hoshi me ha hablado de ustedes y joven Lyserg yo seré su nuevo compañero de cuarto" dijo el joven estrechando la mano de Lyserg.

"gracias y es un placer conocerte pero no seas tan formal llámame Lyserg" dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

"mi querido Hao me acompañas si por favor" dijo la joven arrastrando a Hao por toda al escuela Lyserg al verlo solo sonrió.

"suéltame ya" decía Hao mientras era alejado de Lyserg. Al perderse de vista Akuma le dijo a Lyserg.

"disculpe seria tan amable de llevarme a la habitación por favor como aun no la conozco bien" dijo el joven y Lyserg dijo que si.

"será un placer Akuma sígueme por favor" dijo Lyserg guiando Akuma al cuarto."y dime ¿desde cuando conoces a Hoshi?" pregunto Lyserg.

."desde que la transfirieron a nuestra escuela por el intercambio estudiantil que se dio hace 2 años" explico el joven

"eso explica por que no la había visto antes pero en fin me alegra mucho verla pero dime ¿aun sigue algo mandona como siempre?" pregunto nervioso.

."pues yo diría que si; aunque uno se acostumbra a ello"dijo el joven llegando al cuarto

"si en eso tienes razón; bien aquí esta nuestra habitación espero que nos llevemos bien Akuma" dijo sonriendo Lyserg

."lo mismo digo yo Lyserg" dijo mirándolo misteriosamente.

Al día siguiente durantes las clases Hoshi no se separaba de Hao y eso molestaba al castaño. Pero más al ver como Akuma estaba siempre con Lyserg. A la hora del almuerzo Hoshi se sentó a lado de Hao como lo hacia antes del intercambio.

"sabes algo Hao nunca puede olvidarte y tenia la esperanza de que volviéramos a estar juntos ya sabes tu y yo como antes que dices si verdad que dirás que si" dijo Hoshi sujetando el brazo de Hao

"Hoshi suéltame y no acabo de terminar con alguien por decirlo así y no estoy de humor para empezar una" dijo molesto apartándose de Hoshi

"pero eso no te molestaba antes, porque te afecta ahora" estaba molesta por ese comentario.

"porque he madurado mucho desde que me viste la ultima vez si me disculpas perdí el apetito" y se fue de la cafetería dejando a Hoshi molesta.

"no te enfades con el Hoshi y es verdad Hao a madurado mucho hasta yo me he sorprendido de su cambio" dijo Yoh.

."es verdad si me lo contaran no le creería" dijo Anna quien al fin regresaba a la escuela.

"y se puede saber a que se debe ese cambio" pregunto molesta.

."pues como sabrás de los gustos de mi hermano pues la verdad" estaba nervioso no sabia que decir

."dímelo Yoh Asakura" dijo molesta

"Lyserg, desde que anduvo con Lyserg y pasaron ciertas circunstancias cambio" dijo Yoh nervioso.

"¿Lyserg? el lo cambio pues yo haré que el se olvide de el" al decir esto se levanto y se fue de ahí no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Lyserg quien estaba almorzando con HoroHoro, Len y Akuma.

"me alegra que Hoshi regresara la extrañaba mucho" dijo Anna

"como no extrañarla si tienen el mismo comportamiento" dijo Yoh mientras Anna le llamaba la atención.

En la mesa de Lyserg se llevaba una conversación.

."entonces ya conocías a Hoshi" pregunto HoroHoro a su amigo

"si; la conozco desde pequeño como hija de mi doctor era normal que se hiciera mi amiga fuimos a la misma escuela incluso ella sabe todos mis secretos; pero ella recibió una beca para estudiar en esta escuela y nos despedimos quien diría la que la volviera a ver y mas que fue ex novia de Hao" dijo asombrado cuando Len les contó sobre Hoshi

"una pregunta Lyserg ella siempre fue tan mandona" esa duda siempre lo había acompañado

"pues la verdad si; pero es buena amiga si se lo propone" dijo Lyserg sonriendo.

"eso es cierto es una excelente amiga" dijo Akuma apoyando a Lyserg.

"pues yo lo dudo" dijo HoroHoro para si mismo.

Así estuvieron conversando hasta que se fueron a sus clases…

**NUEVOS PERSONAJES.**

**HOSHI** **HIME**

Es algo misteriosa es una chica bastante orgullosa y detesta que alguien que no sea Hao o Akuma le de ordenes. Ella pose grandes poderes puede percibir presencias suponer lo mantiene en secreto solo lo saben sus padres y Lyserg quien al apoyo mucho cuando descubrió ese poder. Hoshi puede parecer ha veces perico pero al igual que Akuma no habla mucho sobre si misma; solo Lyserg conoce su historia y la apoyado ella siempre tiene unos googles en la cabeza; no se los quita nunca solo para dormir y bañarse.

**AKUMA FAYAMI**

Es un ser bastante frió; despiadado y misterioso nadie conoce su pasado solo Hoshi a quien respeta Akuma no es humano es una criatura misteriosa casi nadie conoce su verdadera forma ya que los que la han visto lo han rechazado; solo Hoshi la conoce y no se a apartado de el nunca por eso la respeta convirtiéndose en su sirviente y mas tarde Lyserg descubre su secreto pero nunca dejo de ser su amigo. El no tiende a hablar mucho solo habla con Hoshi y con Lyserg; el disfruta viendo sufrir a la gente a todos; excepto a su pequeña estrella a Hoshi ni a su nuevo amigo Lyserg a pesar de tratar cruelmente a medio mundo en el fondo tiene un buen corazón.


	35. Chapter 35

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 35**

**HOSHI, LYSERG Y HAO **

Días despues de que empezaran las clases Hao estaba muy pensativo de lo que le dijo HoroHoro; que Hoshi conocía de pies a cabeza a Lyserg eso significa que conocía todo sobre el pero como sacarle esa información sin tener que pagar ese enorme favor.

"¿y ahora que hago?" se preguntaba Hao en eso alguien le tapa los ojos por detrás.

."¿adivina quien soy?" dijo Hoshi detrás de Hao

"Hoshi ¿Qué quieres?" dijo molesto.

."que delicado, bueno a pesar de que tu saliste con Lyserg no estoy molesta contigo" dijo amablemente la chica

"gracias creo y eso es todo te puedes ir" Hao quería estar solo con sus pensamientos

"no quiero bueno sabias que Lyserg y yo fuimos tan amigos que cada uno conoce su mas profundo secreto" dijo Hoshi capturando la atención de Hao.

"tu sabias que Lyserg era adoptado y que amistades tiene" pregunto Hao incrédulo

."si sabia eso y sobre que es espía sobre que su tío Marcos trato de matarlo sobre sus tíos Ryou y Bakura si se todo eso" dijo sonriente

"ya lo veo; tu sabes cuanto tiempo necesita Lyserg para tomar una decisión" pregunto Hao

"pues depende de que se trate lo mismo paso hace mucho cuando Lyserg se entero algo de mi pasado tuvo que meditarlo bien antes de contármelo" dijo Hoshi triste en eso se da cuenta que Hao la esta observando "hay no debí decir eso me tengo que ir" estaba apenada y Hao sorprendió era la primera vea que veía a su amiga nerviosa.

"sabia que Hoshi estaba llena de secretos pero nunca estuvo tan cerca de revelarme uno" pensaba Hao

En otra parte de la escuela; en la biblioteca Lyserg y Akuma estudiaban juntos.

"gracias por ayudarme con este trabajo Akuma realmente eres un gran amigo" dijo a su compañero de estudios

"es un placer Lyserg además recuerda que también es mi trabajo" le dijo seriamente no comprendía al peliverde.

"dime Akuma siempre has sido muy serio porque casi nunca te he visto sonreír ni de las tonterías de HoroHoro incluso Hao se ríe de ellas y el era considerado una persona fría y seria" le dijo a su compañero

"así soy y nadie me puede cambiar y será mejor que sigamos estudiando si empezamos de inmediato terminaremos pronto" fue lo único que dijo Lyserg solo pudo suspirar ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

." pero que carácter; siento que a veces soy una molestia y si lo soy porque siempre me escoge como compañero al menos que…. Si eso debe ser " pensaba Lyserg mientras leía su libro no me dejare intimidar por Akuma nunca mas, me pregunto que planea Hoshi ahora mismo pensaba Lyserg..

En otra mesa de la biblioteca dos chicos observaban a Lyserg y Akuma

"ya viste Len es la 5 vez en lo que va de curso que los veo juntos eso ya me parece extraño a ti no" le pregunto a su compañero.

"si tienes razón es como si tratara de que no se acerque a Hao ya sabes como es Hoshi recuerda que ella ahuyento a un grupo de chicas locas por Hao" dijo Len Tao recordando aquel incidente.

"la próxima vez hay que salvar a Lyserg y que forma parte de nuestro equipo" dijo HoroHoro a Len

"buena idea HoroHoro" dijo Len retomando su lectura.

En una habitación del colegio Hoshi estaba en su habitación dando vueltas en ella se encontraba nerviosa.

."estuve así de cerca de contarle Hao mi secreto; no quiero que nadie lo sepa si cuando lo supo Lyserg dudo de mi; pero aun así siguió siendo mi amigo" dijo tristemente recordando su pasado pero en eso como que recapacita y dice "amigo o no Hao debe ser mío solo mío y mi querido Lyserg en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale!" en eso se dirige a su baúl y saca un gran libro; que lo empieza a leer.

Unas horas despues Akuma se encontraba en su cuarto Lyserg había ido hablar con sus padres por teléfono en compañía de su hermana.

"ese chico Lyserg tiene algo; pero no se que hace que todos sonrían que es lo que tienes de especial Lyserg Diethel porque mi ama no quiere que te destruya así seria mas fácil" decía Akuma para así mismo tratando de averiguar que tenia ese chico..

Afuera en el patio se encontraba Lyserg despues de hablar con sus padres quería dar un paseo así que se fue al lugar secreto solo conocido por el y sus amigos; y ahí se encontró con Hao.

"Lyserg" dijo Hao al verlo y Lyserg solo le sonrió e iba a continuar su camino cuando es detenido por Hao. "espera quiero hablar contigo" le dijo viéndolo fijamente hacia tiempo que Lyserg no veía esa mirada.

"Hao ¿que ocurre?" le pregunto al castaño Lyserg estaba nervioso.

"esa noche dije algo que no debí decir y quiero aclarar las cosas tienes tiempo ¿cierto?" pegunto Hao

"pues la verdad yo………" y cuando iba a contestar Hoshi apareció

"mi querido Hao quiero una cita contigo" le dijo abrazándolo por detrás y luego mira a Lyserg " Lyserg Akuma te esta buscando algo sobre el trabajo de literatura" le dijo lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos

"de acuerdo novemos Hoshi Hao" y salio de ahí dejando a un Hao sorprendió y molesto

"lo hiciste a propósito Hoshi" le dijo molesto

."no se de que hablas Hao solo quería salir contigo el sábado y sobre Akuma es verdad" le dijo desconcertada "recuerda como me pongo cuando me rechazan" le dijo molesta

"de acuerdo saldré contigo pero eso no implica que seamos novios o algo" y se retira de ahí molesto

"mi querido Hao no voy a permitir que regreses con Lyserg tu eres mío y si tengo que hacer que Akuma se lleve a Lyserg eso haré" dijo dirigiéndose a al escuela.

Mientras Lyserg se dirigía a la escuela pensaba en lo que le dijo Hoshi para deshacerse de el, le hacia gracia.

."Hoshi amiga deberías inventar una buena excusa si supieras que Akuma ya termino esa tarea hace tres horas" dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio alguien salio de las sombras.

"me conoces muy bien Lyserg kun" dijo Hoshi abrazándolo

"pues claro, te conozco desde que teníamos 6 meses" dijo Lyserg sonriéndole

"lo se incluso seguiste siendo mi amigo al descubrir mi secreto siempre me pregunto porque cuando arriesgabas tu vida" dijo pensativa

"Hoshi soy espía arriesgaba mi vida desde los 8 años"le dijo a su amiga tiernamente

"pero yo soy mas peligrosa que un espía y lo sabes muy bien" dijo seriamente

"eso lo se muy bien Hoshi" le contesto"

"pero aun así sigues siendo mi amigo, aun cuando te enteraste que yo soy una………"dijo Hoshi al borde del llanto.

"Hoshi tu eras mi amiga ¿no? eres mi amiga y lo seguirás siendo por mucho tiempo como aquella ves que teníamos 4 años y nos hicimos novios lo recuerdas" dijo Lyserg.

"yiag como olvidarlo eras muy caballeroso demasiado para mi gusto, pero en fin gracias Lyserg nos vemos mañana" se despidió Hoshi pero antes de irse le dijo…."y recuerda Lyserg Hao es mío" y en eso desaparece.

"pero que chica es Hoshi será mejor que me cuide de esta niña" y se dirigió a su dormitorio…"aunque digas que Hao es tuyo el me ama y yo lo amo Hoshi y algo me dice que tendré que pelear por el" se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa…


	36. Chapter 36

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 36**

**LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN.**

Ya se acercaba el halloween y a los estudiantes del ultimo año les dieron permiso de hacer una fiesta de disfraces en la escuela; los de segundo y primero les dieron permiso de hacer una pijamada del terror (donde se reúnen los amigos y se cuentan historias de miedo).

"que bien una fiesta de que me disfrazare" pensaba HoroHoro "y tu Len ya sabes de que te vas a disfrazar" le pregunto a su novio.

"de samurai chino" es lo único que dijo.

"quizás me disfrace de mago" dijo HoroHoro alegremente. "y tu Lyserg de que te disfrazaras" pregunto interesado en que disfraz iba escoger su amigo.

"de detective claro esta y tu Akuma" le pregunto a su amigo que estaba a su lado.

"de seguro se disfrazara de la sombra de Lyserg ya que no se separa de el para anda solo para ir al baño" HoroHoro le susurro a Len.

"si tal ves, por eso no me agrada nada este tipo" comento Len mirando feo a Akuma.

"de guardaespaldas" fue lo único que contesto como si hubiera escuchado el comentario de HoroHoro y Len.

"de que se disfrazara Hoshi" preguntaba HoroHoro.

"ella siempre escoge el mismo disfraz de siempre de hechicera poderosa, y ahora que lo recuerdo en halloween Hoshi cumple años" cometo Lyserg.

"es verdad casi se me había olvidado hay que comprarle algo también o de seguro nos matara" dijo preocupado HoroHoro.

"tranquilo con tal que le compremos un libro de esos que les gusta se conformara" le dijo Len quien también había olvidado el cumple de Hoshi.

"bueno si ustedes lo dicen yo le voy a regalar un cuarzo azul y un cuarzo verde a ella le gustan los cuarzos" dijo Lyserg recordando los gustos de su amiga.

"yo le voy a dar uno negro" dijo fríamente Akuma.

"sabes algo Len este tipo es mas frió que un témpano de hielo" dijo HoroHoro

"lo se, bueno hay que irnos" dijo Len a sus amigos.

Mas tarde ese día todo el mundo iban en busca de su disfraz; Hao e Yoh hablaban entre ellos sobre Hoshi y Lyserg.

"entonces temes que Hoshi le haga algo a Lyserg" comento Yoh quien estaba buscando nuevos CD para la fiesta.

"si algo trama la conozco muy bien para no saber que algo trama" dijo Hao seguro de si mismo.

"Lyserg también la conoce bien y no lo veo tan nervioso como tu" dijo Yoh viendo los CD.

"lo se Yoh pero no puedo pensar que esa chica le diga o le haga algo a mi Lyserg" dijo desesperado.

"tranquilo Hao yo no creo que le haga daño a Lyserg despues de todos fueron buenos amigos toda la vida" le dijo Yoh.

"si tienes razón y hablando de ella debo comprarle algo por su cumpleaños si no le compro algo me mata de seguro" recordó Hao.

"si es verdad, oye este no es el CD favorito de Hoshi" dijo enseñándoselo a su hermano.

"si es cierto bien lo comprare"despues de eso se retiran de ahí.

En otra parte las chicas escogían sus disfraces.

"vamos Hoshi te conozco bien algo tramas, que piensas hacerle a Lyserg" dijo Anna seriamente.

"nada, es mi mejor amigo no pienso hacerle daño no por el momento " dijo Hoshi cogiendo un vestido negro.

"segura recuerda que Hao aun ama a Lyserg y piensa recuperarlo un día de estos" comento Anna.

"pues yo tampoco me daré por vencida Hao volverá a hacer mío" dijo Hoshi riendo.

"tranquila chica no te enojes o te saldrán arrugas" le dijo Anna. "ahora que me acuerdo tu cumpleaños es el 30 no" recordó Anna

"así es espero que mi querido Hao me regale algo bueno" dijo Hoshi.

"si tu lo crees" dijo Anna conociendo bien a Hao.

En la otra parte de la tienda estaban HoroHoro, Len, Lyserg y Akuma.

"mira aquí hay muchos disfraces Len" dijo HoroHoro como si fuera un pequeño niño.

"si ya veo HoroHoro pero también son muy caros" dijo Len viendo los precios. "y mi hermana y cuñado me prohibieron hacer gastos innecesarios" comento Len.

"si no podemos comprarlos podemos copiarlos para hacer nuestros disfraces e incluso mejorarlos" comento HoroHoro.

"HoroHoro tiene razón; tu que dices Akuma vas a comprar algo" le pregunto Lyserg a Akuma que solo observaba.

"por mi esta bien" dijo Akuma fríamente.

"oye Akuma sabes algo, eres la persona mas fría que he conocido en todo el mundo, y eso que mi querido Len era fría antes pero al menos el sonreía, saludaba decía mas de una palabra ayudaba no que tu amargas a un limón" dijo HoroHoro molesto por el comportamiento de Akuma.

Ese comentario molesto Akuma nadie lo había llamado amargado y cuando iba a reclamar……….

"HoroHoro no hagas ese tipo de comentario" dijo molesto Lyserg.

"pero es la verdad de los dos meses que lo conocemos jamás a sonreído ni siquiera conocemos nada de este tipo si eso no es ser amargado no se que sea" en eso HoroHoro y Len se retiran de ahí.

"no le hagas caso Akuma HoroHoro le gusta a veces ser muy directo, discúlpalo si aunque para ser sincero HoroHoro tiene razón de los 2 meses que he estado con el nunca ha hablado de su familia al menos con Hao siempre había algo de que hablar " en eso le da una sonrisa y Akuma se sonrojo.

"no importa su comentario no me molesto para nada" en eso se retira Akuma "porque, porque me siento raro cuando estoy con ese chico que me esta pasando" se decía una y otra ves Akuma.

Ya faltaban pocos días para la fiesta de halloween y todos preparaban las cosas para la fiesta, unos decoraban el gimnasio, otros compraban las botanas y la comida; Yoh preparaba la música como el encargado de la música.


	37. Chapter 37

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 37**

**LA FIESTA.**

Al fin había llegado el gran día la fiesta de halloween y también el cumpleaños de Hoshi ese día cumpliría 18 años el día en que sus poderes se incrementarían y Akuma la apoyaría. Antes de eso sus amigos le organizaron una pequeña comida donde le dieron sus regalos la chica no sabia que decir solo un gracias, pensando que esta noche algo bueno pasaría...

"bien Akuma hoy es el día en que recibiré mis nuevos poderes y así saber que lo que siente realmente mi adorado Hao" decía la joven

"pero señorita Hoshi ¿que tal si el no le corresponde que es lo que hará?"Pregunto Akuma

"yo nunca me rindo Akuma aunque tenga que conseguirle un nuevo novio a Lyserg así que Hao será para mi" decía Hoshi felizmente.

" eso si no gana el amor verdadero " pensaba Akuma ya que conocía los sentimientos del ingles.

En la noche antes de la fiesta Hoshi había recibido sus poderes gracias a luna llena y Akuma vigilo que nadie la hubiera visto. Despues de eso bajaron a la fiesta donde estaban HoroHoro y Len muy juntitos, Anna estaba con Yoh charlando de Hanna según sus padres ya estaba aprendiendo a caminar y por otra aparte estaban Hao y Lyserg separados.

"bien Akuma evita que Lyserg se acerque a Hao" le dijo Hoshi

"lo que digas"en eso se le acerca a Lyserg "hola Lyserg ¿Qué haces?" le pregunto

"aquí pasándola si me disculpas Akuma iré con HoroHoro y Len"dijo el chico ingles.

"te acompaño" y cuando Akuma lo iba a seguir lo detiene Lyserg.

"no creo que sea buena idea ya que no le agradas mucho y para ser sincero tu no eres todo un conversador" dijo Lyserg reuniéndose con sus amigos dejando sorprendido al joven guerrero.

"¿que no soy de su agrado? "Se pregunto así mismo no podía comprender al joven y ve como charla con sus amigo ve como ríen el no puede comprender tales sentimientos.

En eso Hoshi esta con Hao y lo esta abrazando su brazo y no lo suelte para nada.

"Hoshi ya suéltame ¿Qué es lo quieres?" le pregunto Hao a la joven.

"pues solo quiero estar contigo, mi querido Hao"le dijo sonriéndole.

"pero yo no, yo quiero estar con Lyserg" contesto.

"¿como puedes estar con el? Si ni siquiera sabes como es" le dijo algo molesta.

"claro que lo conozco, se que le paso cuando era niño, se quienes eran sus amigos, y se todo" le dijo Hao

"es verdad pero dime ¿Lyserg te ama realmente?" Le pregunto Hoshi

"si me ama pero yo por bruto no le dio tiempo de decirlo y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias ahora suéltame, debo buscar a Lyserg"

"yo creo que esta con Akuma como siempre están juntos, de seguro ya son buenos amigos, el ya no te necesita" le dijo Hoshi pero en eso Hao ríe. "¿Cuál es la gracia mi querido Hao?" pregunto la joven.

"no ves que tu amiguito esta solo y ya vi a Lyserg así que con tu permiso" y con un movimiento se separa de la chica y en eso se enfada la chica.

"Akuma no te dije que no te separaras de Lyserg" le dijo al joven.

"pero el no quiere estar conmigo prefiere estar con esos perdedores" dijo el chico molesto.

"es porque no te sabes divertir, es por eso que te digo deberías ser mas divertido" explico la joven mientras veía como Hao se acercaba a Lyserg "hay que va ser de mi, parece que jamás recuperare el amor de mi querido Hao" suspiro Hoshi.

"¿y que harás ahora señorita Hoshi?" pregunto Akuma.

"pues lo único que puedo hacer es ayudar a esos dos tórtolos" dijo Hoshi esforzando una sonrisa.

"¿segura señorita Hoshi?" pregunto Akuma

"si segura porque no seria justo que Hao estuviera mi lado cuando no me ama, así que prefiero verlo feliz con esa persona que tanto adora" dijo derramando un par de lagrimas, mientras Akuma la abrazaba, podía sentir cierta calidez una que nunca había sentido antes en toda su vida….

Mientras tanto con HoroHoro y Len charlaban con sus amigos y Lyserg que se había acercado a ellos desde hacia rato.

"viva Lyserg escapaste de ese amargado" felicito HoroHoro

"si la verdad el me da escalofríos y no es que sea una persona fría si no por su origen" dijo Lyserg.

"¿que quieres decir Lys?"Pregunto Hao.

"no se la verdad; solo que ya no me agrada al principio fui su amigo porque era nuevo, pero es difícil hacerle una conversación por mas de 3 minutos" explico Lyserg.

En eso se acerca Anna e Yoh de tras vienen Hoshi y Akuma.

"hola muchachos ¿Cómo han estado? "Les preguntó alegremente Hoshi

"muy bien" dijeron todos algo nerviosos

"saben por ser halloween deberíamos reunirnos y contar una historia de terror ¿que dicen?" pregunto la joven

"me parece buena idea" dijo Len Tao

"Hoshi sabes bien que no me gustan ese tipo de historia no desde al ultima vez que tu la contaste" dijo el joven peliverde sus amigos no sabían d lo que hablaban.

"vamos Lyserg eso fue un pequeño incidente, creeme Lys kun no te vas arrepentir al escuchar esta historia" comento Hoshi a Lyserg le dio mala espina esto.

"tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo Lyserg que inconscientemente se aferro del brazo de Hao, en eso Hao tuvo la sospecha que algo malo podría pasar.

"Lyserg me tomo del brazo, el solo lo hace cuando esta asustado, ¿porque le teme tanto? Espero que nada malo pase" pensaba Hao.

Hoshi llevo a sus amigos a una zona poco habitado y entraron a unos de los tantos salones abandonados del internado, solo llevaban unas velas y cerillos Lyserg aun no soltaba a Hao.

"bien muchachos este parece ser un buen lugar para contar una historia" dijo Hoshi acomodándose en el suelo y todos la imitaron. "bien estas son las reglas, Akuma les entregara un papelito y en el esta escrito el personaje que les tocara, yo iniciare la historia y luego cada uno le seguirá" explico la chica.

"¿pero Hoshi no entiendo nada?" pregunto HoroHoro

"igualmente y eso que yo entiendo todo" dijo Len tan confundido como siempre.

"Hoshi, ¿Qué tramas?" pregunto Anna igualmente confundida.

"lo que quiere Hoshi es que participemos en la historia que nos adentremos" explico Lyserg.

"exacto bien que cada quien me diga que personaje les toco" dijo Hoshi.

"a mi me toco ser el amigo de Hao" dijo Len Tao.

"yo soy el ayudante del detective" dijo HoroHoro

"yo soy la señora rica" dijo Anna

"yo soy el esposo de Anna" comento Yoh

"yo soy el hermano del esposo de la señora rica y el jefe de los malos" dijo Hao pensado que esto estaba como arreglado.

"yo soy el detective nada me sorprende contigo Hoshi" dijo Lyserg conociendo bien a su amiga.

"bien Akuma y yo somos los villanos, habrá algunos obstáculos en la historia pero seguro que ustedes lo resolverán" dijo la joven.

"una pregunta Hoshi ¿que tiene que ver esta historia con estos personajes ni siquiera se ve que sea de terror mas bien me parece algo normal como si fuera una historia de policía y ladrones" dijo HoroHoro y sus amigo lo apoyaron menos Lys.

"es que no solo contaremos esta historia si no que participaremos en ella" en eso empieza a reír y en eso brilla su dije cegando a todos.. "casi lo olvido adoptaran la personalidad de sus personajes y no recordaran que están viviendo una historia solo yo y Akuma y tal vez Lyserg y la única forma que hay de salir es que resuelvan el caso o que termine en final feliz" dijo Hoshi.

Todos son absorbidos por el dije de Hoshi mientras ella y Akuma planean algo


	38. Chapter 38

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

_Hoshi llevo a sus amigos a una zona poco habitado y entraron a unos de los tantos salones abandonados del internado, solo llevaban unas velas y cerillos Lyserg aun no soltaba a Hao._

"_bien muchachos este parece ser un buen lugar para contar una historia" dijo Hoshi acomodándose en el suelo y todos la imitaron. "bien estas son las reglas, Akuma les entregara un papelito y en el esta escrito el personaje que les tocara, yo iniciare la historia y luego cada uno le seguirá" explico la chica._

"_¿pero Hoshi no entiendo nada?" pregunto HoroHoro_

"_igualmente y eso que yo entiendo todo" dijo Len tan confundido como siempre._

"_Hoshi, ¿Qué tramas?" pregunto Anna igualmente confundida._

"_lo que quiere Hoshi es que participemos en la historia que nos adentremos" explico Lyserg._

"_exacto bien que cada quien me diga que personaje les toco" dijo Hoshi._

"_a mi me toco ser el amigo de Hao" dijo Len Tao._

"_yo soy el ayudante del detective" dijo HoroHoro _

"_yo soy la señora rica" dijo Anna _

"_yo soy el esposo de Anna" comento Yoh _

"_yo soy el hermano del esposo de la señora rica y el jefe de los malos" dijo Hao pensado que esto estaba como arreglado._

"_yo soy el detective nada me sorprende contigo Hoshi" dijo Lyserg conociendo bien a su amiga._

"_bien Akuma y yo somos los villanos, habrá algunos obstáculos en la historia pero seguro que ustedes lo resolverán" dijo la joven._

"_una pregunta Hoshi ¿que tiene que ver esta historia con estos personajes ni siquiera se ve que sea de terror mas bien me parece algo normal como si fuera una historia de policía y ladrones"dijo HoroHoro y sus amigo lo apoyaron menos Lys._

"_es que no solo contaremos esta historia si no que participaremos en ella" en eso empieza a reír y en eso brilla su dije cegando a todos.. "casi lo olvido adoptaran la personalidad de sus personajes y no recordaran que están viviendo una historia solo yo y Akuma y tal vez Lyserg y la única forma que hay de salir es que resuelvan el caso o que termine en final feliz" dijo Hoshi._

_Todos son absorbidos por el dije de Hoshi mientras ella y Akuma planean algo._

**CAPITULO 38**

**EL HECHIZO DE HOSHI.**

**LYSERG DETECTIVE.**

Lyserg despertó sobresaltado que había sido ese extraño sueño y quienes eran esas personas.

"vaya sueño es mejor ir al trabajo para reuniré con Horohoro" dijo levantándose para cambiarse, así que una ves que estuvo listo salio de su pequeño departamento y se dirigió a su trabajo.

Mientras que en un edificio el joven Lyserg era observado por dos personas.

"al parecer Lyserg duda de esta realidad que has creado Hoshi" dijo Akuma a su compañera.

"si lo se; es el único que no le afecta totalmente mis hechizos pero en fin es hora de divertirnos quiero ver como resuelva esto Lys Kun" en eso ambos amigos parten.

En otra parte la familia Asakura estaba reunida hablando sobre sus actividades.

"bien Hao y ahora que vas hacer para tener esa interesante pieza que tanto te cautivo" comento una joven rubia.

-"calma Anna, tengo las suficientes cosas que hacer y quienes cumplan con mis ordenes"-

-"¿es una amenaza Hao?"-

-"tómalo como una advertencia Anna"-

Hao se marcha dejando atrás a la chica rubia bastante molesta y perturbada. Camino un largo rato hasta llegar a su base confidencia donde su amigo Len Tao lo estaba esperando ansiosamente

-"ya era hora de que llegaras, tus invitados te están esperando en el vestíbulo"- dijo el joven chino a lo cual Hao Asakura se dirigió al vestíbulo seguido de Len ahí se encontraba una chica vestida de negro, con el cabello de color castaño claro y los ojos verdes, en la cabeza llevaba unos googles, Hoshi Wolfgang Hime que iba acompañada de Akuma, pero con unos cuernos en la cabeza y un par de alas de murciélago color rojas que le nacían de la espalda

-"ya me había cansado de esperarte Hao Asakura"-había dicho la chica -"vine en cuanto me lo pediste, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?"-

-"estoy interesado en la esmeralda que tiene Anna bajo su poder, y la quiero solo para mi"-

-"¿tan solo eso? ¿Crees acaso que somos ladrones cualquiera Hao?"-replico molesta la chica, Hao guardo silencio y solo observaba a su compañera, finalmente hablo

-"lo que quiero es que se encarguen del detective que Anna e Yoh van a contratar, me han dicho que es bastante bueno, y la verdad es que Len y yo no queremos correr demasiados riesgos"-

-"sigue y quizás no convenzas"-

-"encárgate del detective y te recompensare con mas de los galeones que pueda imaginar"-

-"Hao"-la chica se paro y le estrecho la mano-"te has conseguido nuestros servicios"-

Hoshi se inclina ante Hao y desaparece en el aire y las sombras al igual que Akuma. Mientras tanto y lejos de allí, el detective Lyserg Diethel y su compañero Horo-Horo han llegado a la casa Asakura donde Anna e Yoh les han indicado cual es la esmeralda que deben de vigilar

-"no se angustie señorita Anna, nos aseguraremos que los ladrones no se lleven esta esmeralda"-

Era alrededor de media noche, Lyserg y Horo-Horo estaban vigilando minuciosamente la esmeralda, cuando comenzaron a escuchar el crujir del piso, era seguro que alguien estaba caminando en la casa; los pasos se oían cada vez mas cerca. Finalmente aparecieron tras la puerta las sombras de Hoshi y de Akuma

-"así que ustedes son los ladrones"- inquirió Lyserg

-"no se llevaran la esmeralda"-grito Horo-Horo

-"yo no quiero la esmeralda"- Hoshi sonrió de una manera fría -"yo estoy aquí para aniquilarlos"-

Dicho esto la chica se mantuvo de pie firme, mientras que Akuma había salido detrás y había extendido sus alas en el aire; la temperatura del ambiente irremediablemente comenzó a descender drásticamente hasta alcanzar casi los menos diez grados centígrados.

Horo-Horo solo veía su respiración en el helado ambiente, mientras que Lyserg estaba concertado en otra cosa; los verdes ojos de la chica habían cambiado a un sanguinario color carmesí, y Akuma atrás lucia bastante escalofriante, era seguro que la energía oscura en ellos iba aumentando. Lyserg se quedo petrificado ante tal escena, no tenia la mas mínima idea de que era lo que debía hacer, en todos sus años como detective nunca le había sucedió algo así.

De pronto sintió como uso helados dedos se habían incrustado en su cuello, como una afiladas dagas de acero, sentía como si unas afiladas garras le estuvieran desgarrando el cuello ¿a que hora había aparecido el demonio junto a el? El frió le helaba la sangre, sentía como si un poderoso veneno le estuviera corriendo por la venas.

A duras penas lograba distinguir a la chica entre la borrosa visión que ahora tenia, llevaba puesto un peculiar traje, como si se tratas del traje de una bruja, un vestido largo, una pesada túnica y en la cabeza llevaba puesto un singular sombrero puntiagudo, en una mano traía un libro, forrado en piel humana y escrito en sangre.

Hao Asakura había llegado a la mansión en busca de su esmeralda, al entrar inmediatamente sintió el frió que había en la atmósfera. Al llegar a la sala principal se encontró con el cuadro mas inesperado, Horo-Horo, Anna e Yoh se encontraban totalmente inconscientes encerrados en lo que parecían enormes espejos, en cuanto Len entro a la mansión quedo atrapado en un espejo igual al resto de los demás. Mientras que Lyserg Diethel parecía estar congelado, literalmente congelado, grandes bloques de hielo se aglomeraban a su alrededor formando una especie de cruz que sostenía a Lyserg, con los brazos estirados hacia ambos lados y las piernas juntas, en su rostros se dibujaba un semblante de sufrimiento, lo peor es que a pesar de todo aun seguía conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Hao no sabia que hacer, se encontraba tan confundido, algo en el había despertado, se sentía tan mal por aquel muchacho que se encontraba suspendido en hielo, vigilado por aquel horrible demonio, como si de repente sus tristes ojos lo llamaran

-"Hao por favor ayuda, Hoshi ha enloquecido, esta historia se ha salido de control"-

Lyserg hacia rato que había recuperado totalmente la conciencia, mas sin embargo con Hao era diferente, de modo que el hechizo lo afectaba aun, y a pesar de que le habían hecho creer que eso era lo correcto, algo en su interior, muy en su interior, algo por aquel chico del hielo ¿Qué podría ser este sentimiento?

-"has venido por la esmeralda ¿no es así Hao Asakura? Pues bien tómala"- había ordenado Hoshi

Hao estaba totalmente paralizado, la esmeralda que había venido a robar había dejado de importarle, ahora, las esmeraldas que el quería eran las del joven ingles; esos hermosos ojos turbados de lagrimas y desesperación, seguro que si mostraran felicidad serian los ojos mas hermosos de todo el mundo; ahora eran es hermoso par de divinas esmeraldas las que quería

-"Hoshi deja al detective"- ordeno Hao

Mas sin embargo resulto inútil, Hao había salido volando unos metros después de que Akuma lo hubiera golpeado en el estomago, Hao respiraba con dificultad, le había dolido mas de lo que en un principio había imaginado

-"Hao por favor ayúdame"-

Lyserg aun tenía la esperanza de que Hao lo rescatara, tenia de verdad miedo, estaba aterrorizado por lo que la descocada Hoshi pudiera hacerle, Hao era su única oportunidad de escape.

El joven castaño se había parado eludiendo al demonio a los rayos de luz negra que ahora le arrojaba Hoshi desde un báculo que había conjurado, un bastón de color negro, que en un extremo tenia un circulo mágico de color rosa que en el centro tenia una joya negra de la cual le nacían dos puntas alargadas y un par de alas negras. ¿Qué podía hacer para salvar al joven ingles?

Ahora Hao lo recordaba, ahora veía en verdad, que amaba a Lyserg Diethel, que el era la esmeralda que había venido a robar era Lyserg, su Lyserg

-"Hoshi por favor"- grito Hao con los ojos turbados de lagrimas -"Hoshi por favor no le hagas daño a Lyserg"-

-"¿por que te haría caso Hao? Si tu has sido quien nos ha contratado para exterminar a este detective ¿no es así?"-

-"Hoshi por favor"- las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, la voz se le quebraba -"Hoshi basta, yo…. Yo… no se que haría sin Lyserg, el es todo mi mundo, no quiero que le hagas daño"- Hao callo de rodillas sollozando -"por favor, por la gracia de los Grandes Espíritus, detente, por favor detente, no le hagas daño, en ese caso mejor mátame a mi"-

La chica sonrió sádicamente, liberando a Lyserg-"acepto el trato"-

Antes de que Hao pudiera darse cuenta ya había sido envuelto por los mismos helados témpanos que habían envuelto a Lyserg

-"nooooooo"- grito Lyserg -"no, Hoshi, basta, deja a Hao"-

-"¿y porque habría de hacerlo ahora? No se supone que estas molesto con el, porque es un criminal, y porque te uso en el pasado"-

La chica realmente lucia amenazadora, pero Lyserg ya no estaba pensando con la cabeza, ahora había comenzad a pensar con el corazón

-"Hoshi Wolfgang Hime, yo"- las palabras y el aliento le faltaba, era seguro que la garganta lo traicionaría en cualquier instante -"YO AMO A ESTE HOMBRE…y es por eso que te pido que no le hagas daño alguno, tu eres mi amiga, se que comprendes, REALMENTE LO AMO HOSHI, LO AMO CON TODA MI ALMA, Y CON TODO MI CORAZÓN"-

-"la historia ha llegado a su fin"- murmuro la muchacha-"han aprendido la lección, ambos"-

De nuevo se encontraban en la escuela, en el salón vacío, habían pasado tan solo unos minutos, todos se encontraban exaltados tirados en el piso y respirando con gran velocidad, Hoshi estaba parada en el centro de todo

-"eso ha sido escalofriante, pensé que moriría"- dijeron entre risas Horo-Horo y Len, el uno demasiado cerca del otro

-"fue una bonita historia verdad Anita"- dijo Yoh abrazando a su futura esposa

-"Lyserg"- Hao se había acercado al joven ingles -"tu… me salvaste"-

-"lo hice porque… me salvaste tu primero"-

-"lo hice porque en verdad te amo Lyserg, y, realmente deseo que todas esa palabras que dijiste sean reales"-

-"lo eran Hao… de verdad que lo era"-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

_Gracias a mi amiga Hoshi quien me ayudo con este capitulo_


	39. Chapter 39

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

_-"Lyserg"- Hao se había acercado al joven ingles -"tu… me salvaste"-_

_-"lo hice porque… me salvaste tu primero"-_

_-"lo hice porque en verdad te amo Lyserg, y, realmente deseo que todas esa palabras que dijiste sean reales"-_

_-"lo eran Hao… de verdad que lo era"-_

**CAPITULO 39**

**TE AMO**

**ADIÓS LYSERG.**

Hoshi y los demás salieron del salón vació, sabían que esos dos tenían mucho de que hablar.

"espero que Hao agradezca lo que hice por el, no me fue fácil renunciar a mi querido Hao" dijo Hoshi a Akuma.

"pienso igual" dijo el chico seriamente.

"oye Hoshi no sabia que tu eras una bruja" menciono Yoh.

"si lo soy, Lys Kun era el único que lo sabia, así que deben guardar el secreto" dijo Hoshi.

"de acuerdo, pero no lo vuelvas hacer casi muero del susto" se quejo Anna.

"echo amiga, vamos a comer muero de hambre" dijo la chica.

"si yo también" y todos fueron al comedor.

Después de que los dejaron solos Hao y Lyserg quienes se estaban mirando fijamente.

"yo te amo Lyserg y quiero saber si es verdad que me amas, si realmente es lo sientes por mi" dijo temiendo la respuesta de su _"novio" _ya que tal ves dijo solo por las circunstancias en las que estaban.

"La verdad al principio me molesto mucho que me forzaras a tener una relación contigo, también me obligaste a salir contigo; a que almorzara a tu lado que me mostrara feliz a tu lado pero conforme paso el tiempo me di cuenta que………" hubo un silencio eso incomodo a Hao hasta que Lyserg volvió a hablar "me di cuenta que te amo Hao, te lo iba decir aquella noche en que tu terminaste conmigo, mas ese sentimiento no ha cambiado te amo y te seguiré amando por siempre" esas palabras alegraron Hao quien abraza a Lyserg y lo beso varias veces y gritaba de felicidad, siendo escuchado por su amigos que estaban en las escaleras.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii; gracias Lyserg te amo mucho" Lyserg sonreía nerviosamente no sabia qué Hao se comportaría de esa forma y mas cuando lo beso siéndole correspondido y si duraron unos minutos.

Después de eso bajaron a lo que quedaba de la fiesta, los días que pasaron estuvieron juntos incluso Akuma le se dio su habitación para que estuviera con Lyserg y Akuma se quedo con Yoh, eso alegro mucho a Hao.

Pasaron meses fueron mejores que los anteriores, incluso ya tenían planeado lo que harían en el verano, al llegar el final de curso, muchos seguirían estudiando ahí ya que también había un plantel para estudiar la universidad Yoh, Len, Horohoro, Anna, Manta, y otros pensaban estudiar también Lyserg pero…..

Lyserg estaba revisando su correo y vio una carta de suma importancia en ella le decía que al finalizar sus estudios debía asistir a otra escuela en Londres a la cual había sido inscrito antes de su nacimiento la misma donde su padre aprendió hacer un gran empresario y un espía.

"y ahora que le diré ha Hao y los chicos" se dijo Lyserg "será mejor decirles pronto, ¿me pregunto como lo tomara Hao?" se preguntaba Lyserg mientras se reunía con sus amigos quienes estaban viendo la tele.

Hao al verlo se puso feliz pero en eso vio que el rostro de Lyserg estaba serio y todos lo notaron.

"¿te ocurre algo Lyserg? Pregunto Yoh a su amigo.

"si, algo pasa chicos" dijo el chico "yo me voy a mudar al terminar el curso, no podré estar con ustedes" dijo eso sorprendió a todos y mas Hao.

"te cambias de escuela, ¿pero porque?" dijo Hao molesto.

"no fue mi decisión, fue una orden del abuelo(Dumbledore el jefe) quiere que regrese para ir a la escuela y que también lo ayude en un caso por eso debo cambiar de escuela al terminar mis estudios aquí y mi hermana tal ves se quede aquí"

"no quiero que te vayas no ahora que todo iba marchando bien" dijo abrazándolo.

"lo se, no quiero ir, pero debo ir si no voy estoy incumpliendo la promesa de mi padre, lo lamento pero no voy poder ir a tu casa en las vacaciones" al terminar de decir salio corriendo a su cuarto donde estuvo encerrado todo el día.

Días mas tarde todos se graduaron y estaban listos para las vacaciones; pero algunos s preparaban para ir a casa y nunca volver entre ellos estaba Lyserg quien se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos y de Hao quien le dio un regalo al castaño para que no lo olvidara, después de eso Hao vio alejarse a Lyserg, cuando ya no lo vio mas saco el regalo y era un muñeco de Lyserg.

"Lyserg espero que estés bien, te amo, te extraño, quiero verte" dijo acostándose en la cama de su amado. "lo superare, te buscare aunque me tome una eternidad te buscare"

Se prometió así mismo Hao, sin saberlo Lyserg se hizo esa misma promesa que algún día se encontrarían.

"te prometo que algún día regresare Hao, lo prometo" dijo mientras el avión despegaba.

_Lo se muy corto, el ultimo capitulo también va ser corto ya que es el epilogo._


	40. Chapter 40

**HAO Y LYSERG: **

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

**CAPITULO 40**

**EPILOGO**.

**6 AÑOS DESPUES**

Habían pasado 6 años desde que Lyserg se fue Hao y su hermano se graduaron de la escuela ambos trabajan juntos, al igual que Len y HoroHoro que aun son pareja, Anna es administradora. Manta es genio de las computadoras, trabaja como capturista de datos. Hoshi Y Akuma se mudaron a estados unidos donde abrieron su propia escuela para chicos con capacidades especiales...

Hao estaba en las oficinas Asakura mientras su hermano estaba con su esposa Anna y su hijo Hanna, estaba entrevistando a su nuevo secretario pero todos salían huyendo ante su mal carácter.

"señorita que pase el siguiente" dijo molesto.

"si señor solo queda uno, en un momento se lo paso" estaba nerviosa la secretaria.

"ninguno sirve todos son unos cobardes, unos holgazanes, buenos para nada, no saben nada" y empieza a decir mas insultos. Cuando entra alguien.

"no me sorprenden que huyan de ti, si yo apenas te aguante por tres años en el colegio Hao"

Al escuchar esa voz levanta el rostro y ve que es si es su gran amor Lyserg, quien vestía traje y usaba lentes.

" Lyserg" sale corriendo lo abraza y lo besa. "que haces aquí"

"vine a visitarte pero tu secretaria me confundió con un aspirante a secretario" le explico

"no importa ¿te quedaras? ¿cuando llegaste?"

"Hace como tres horas y recién me mude en unos edificios de tu propiedad"

"en serio genial y en que trabajas Lyserg"

"ahora no tengo empleo, deje un par de solicitudes y…." no puedo terminar de hablar.

"porque no te quedas conmigo que dices Lyserg estaremos juntos como siempre"

"esta bien pero deja de abrazarme" le dijo ya que desde que lo vio no lo había soltado.

"te has perdido de mucho estos 6 años"

claro que no, siempre supe lo que les paso como que Yoh se caso con Anna y cuidan de su hijo Hanna de 8 años, Len y HoroHoro trabajan para ti, al igual que Manta y su esposa Tamao que tienen una hijita de 6 meses de nombre Mari y la hermana de HoroHoro Pilika y su esposo trabajan para ti y Pilika esta esperando familia"

"estas bien informado" dijo sorprendido

"lo se recuerda que trabajo en investigación bueno trabajaba"

"te quedaras aquí conmigo"

"si Hao me quedare contigo ya que te amo y te he amado siempre" Dijo todo rojo.

"y yo a ti" En eso se dan un gran beso.

Desde ese día Lyserg trabajo con Hao ayudándolo siempre, al poco tiempo se mudo con el viviendo grandes momentos felices y románticos.

**THE END**

Termine mi primer ff de Shaman King que les aprecio el final espero que le haya sido de su agrado. Este es mi primer y tal ves único fanfics largo 40 capítulos.


End file.
